Son of Darkness
by Lilie0107
Summary: what is, if Percy wasn't a half-blood? what is, if Percy isn't even a child of Poseidon? What is, if he is really powerful? Why is Erebos involved? And what has Gaea planned? How is Chaos related to this all? If you want to find out , read this story! :) pairing decided now, but you ll have to read, if you want to find out ;P
1. Chapter 1

** Hey readers, this is my first fanfiction ever and I hope you'll like it. My first language isn't English, please also notice, that I am only 15 and all the English I am capable of was taught at school, so sorry for mistakes. Enough said now, on to the srory! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**_~~ Son of Darkness~~_**

_**~ chapter 1-**_

It was a clear and cold night in New York. The sun was long gone and the moon glowed in a mysterious silver. It was very silent for a big city like this.

In a hospital not far away, there was a cry, a cry of pain and then again- silence. Suddenly, ther was another cry, not of pain, but one of joy and happiness and then a second one. That came from a little, newborn baby boy. The woman, now young mother was, what you could definitifly call beautiful. Besides the pain showing in the womans face, she had high cheekbones, a perfect nose, deep red lips, Gold-blonde hair, wich seemed to glow silver in the light of the night and snow white skin. But the most amazing things, were her eyes. They were a mix between a blue like the sky and a silver like the moon on an ice cold, clear day in winter .Her eyes seemed to be filled with joy and you could tell that she was deeply in love with the man standing next to her.

He had a strong and handsome face, his skin was pale, even more than the womans. It looked like that from a ghost, a warm smile showing on his also had hair black like the night. His eyes were a dark black, like the shadows in a forest on a new moon and radiated power. They seemed to be deep like Tartarus and bore direct into your soul, his eyes like the womens, were filled with happiness and pride.

But the two lovers weren't, what draw the most attention in the room. It was the newborn baby boy, sleeping in the womans arms. He had black hair like the man, but high cheekbones like the women, the skin pale, but not snow white. He was an adorable being, but as he opened his eyes, they showed curiosity, intelligence and most: raw power.

A nurse walked into the room, a gentle smile on her face. She asked the woman, who was known as Selene, the Titaness of the moon, wich name the boy should get. The new mother looked to her lover, known as Erebus, the primordial god of darkness and shadows, husband to the night and they seemed to have a silent conversation. Then the mother looked to the nurse, a caring and loving smile on her lips and she said the words that would change all. Maybe even fate:

" He shall go by the name Perseus, my little destroyer" or "Percy" for short" .

**Wow my first chapter, hope you liked it . The more I write, the longer thy will become. At least at som epoint 2000 words. Please review and ´till next time, **

**Lilie0107 (\ _ /) ...''''''''''''''**

**... . . . . . ..(= '.'=) . ...'' '' Review ''''**

**. . . . . . . . .(=) (=) ...''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**. . . . . . . . . ... . . ."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody, here is my second chapter. I forgot to mention: I don´t own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All rights go sadly to Rick Riordan. **

**Now, on with the story. Enjoy**

_**~ chapter 2~**_

_2 months later_

In a cave, deep in a forest, were the new parents seated. The little toddler looked like he was at least one and a half years old, because godlings and immortals age faster, what is funny, if you consider that they have all the time they want. But some things, are not like they seemed to be. Although the little family looked happy, they weren´t. The primordial of darkness was always known to be loyal to his wife, Nyx, the lady of the night, but this child wasn´t hers. And Erebus feared, if she was to find out about him, she wouldn´t hesitate to kill the baby boy. And this little boy meant the world to Erebus. He had always loved the Titaness of the moon and wanted a child that seemed at least a little normal, but his wife couldn´t give this and if he was honest to himself, Selene wasn´t ugly. She was perfect and so was this little boy, playing on the ground in front of him. Next, to the primordial of shadows stood the Titaness of the moon. Although some stories from the mortals said, she had plenty of children, she hadn´t. This one was her first and born from a primordial deity and the firstborn of a powerful Titaness made him special. But what worried Selene was, if Zeus was to find out about her child. Zeus was paranoid and wouldn´t hesitate to destroy Perseus, no matter the cost. And she would definitively not let this happen. She´d give her life to save her only child. By the time, the parents were lost in their thoughts. They weren´t paying attention to the boy who stood at the entrance of the cave. He had light blonde hair and gold eyes, which seemed to glow like suns. He stood there, thinking what would be the best thing to do. His sister was the goddess of childbirth and would hate him, if he was to kill the baby boy, playing on the ground and even though he has had plenty children over time, he had to report this to his father. In a flash of light he was gone, leaving the little family in the cave behind.

_Mount Olympus, throne room_

In a white, big throne room you could see 12 gigantic persons shout, every one of them on their own. The loudest of them all seemed to have heard enough. He had a big thunderbolt in his hand and fired it to the ground, silencing all at once.

"My fellow gods, we are here today to discuss the thrust of power two months ago. Has anyone heard or saw something important?" Zeus, the king of the gods said.

Apollo seemed to be nervous, never sitting still and a conflict inside his head was clearly shown on his face. Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy noticed this and an evil smirk lit up her face. She raised her hand and said "Father, may I suggest to ask Apollo. He seemed to know something." Apollo, upon hearing his name, snapped out of his thoughts and sent a glare to Athena. Zeus noticed this exchange. "Apollo is this true? Do you know something? If not swear it on the Styx!" The king thundered. Apollo´s face became deathly pale and it was clear, that he didn´t want to say anything. But he has no choice now, has he?

"Yes father. I walked through the forest, don´t ask!" he said as Artemis wanted to ask the question why, what shut her up. "Anyway, I was walking through the forest as I heard the sound of a baby. I wondered why a child would be in the forest at this time of the day and followed the sound. I came to a cave, very good hidden from the view of people, deep in the forest. Awesome like I am, I looked inside and saw a little family. A woman, a dark haired man and a little boy were there. " He was interrupted by Ares, god of war "And why, tell me sunny, would that matter?" Apollo, now angry to be interrupted again said in a pissed off voice " I was getting to that, but you had to interrupt me you little piece of…-" "Apollo, language" "Yes, auntie Hestia. Anyway, I saw this family, but what got my attention, was the power that came from the persons, especially the boy. If I guessed right, the woman is called Selene, Titaness of the moon, but who the man was, I don´t know." Athena after hearing this became a thoughtful expression. She said "Who the boy or the man are, I don´t know either, but I know for sure, if this child is the son of the Titaness of the moon, he has to be really dangerous and powerful. I suggest we should capture and bring him to Olympus." Zeus considered this for a moment, before speaking "I think Athena is right. We have to know who he is and what he can do. All in favor for capturing the child?" "But he is merely a child, surly this would be wrong" to the surprise of all the gods it was Hera, who said this. "I don´t care. One little brat lesser to take care of." **(AN\ I let you guess, who said this ;) )** The god of madness said. Zeus, like he didn`t hear anything said again "All in favor?" and this time 8 hands rose in the air. The ones who voted against this were Hera, Artemis, Apollo and surprisingly Poseidon. "It is settled. Artemis, you and your hunters are going to bring the little brat to Olympus. Healthy or half dead, I don´t care, important is we get to know more. Council dismissed." And with these words, the king of the gods flashed out.

_Unknown place_

"This is interesting, very interesting. My husband has a little secret. But so do I, right sister?" One beautiful woman with dark hair, but ghostly pale skin said, to obviously her sister. "Definitively, sister" the other women said. She had forest green eyes and brown hair. "Just wait little Perseus, we will get you. This isn´t a threat, this is a promise." And the two women melted into darkness…

**UUUHHH Cliffy, yay! I hope you liked this chapter, also thanks to the Review from rider- 84, and the favors and follows. You people are the best. And if you people have some things, like ideas or could tell me, if I made some mistakes, I´d be happy. ´till next chapter **

**Lilie0107 :D  
><strong>

…**...(\_/)…**

…**..(=´.´=)…...REVIEW…..**

…**.(=)…(=)…..…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey dear readers, here is chapter 3. I want to thank you all for the favor and follows, but I hope to get a little more reviews. Now, that´s said, I don´t own PJO, all rights go to Rick Riordan. So, enough talked, on with the story. Enjoy! **

~chapter 3~

_Hunters' camp_

_Artemis pov_

After the meeting on Olympus, I flashed down to my hunters. I was angry, no I wasn´t angry, actually I was furious. How dare they? They practically sentenced an innocent child to death. How can you be this cruel?

And I, I should´ve done more, heck even Hera said something to protect the boy. Although the baby is a male, he is still a child after all and I´m the goddess of childbirth, I should´ve done more to protect him, or should I? Maybe this family is to powerful and had to be destroyed, I have to admit, I just don´t know.

I am not Athena. I don´t have to know everything, but this puzzled me and I just don´t know, what to think of this. I mean, we are about to destroy a happy family. A family with a baby, that may will not have a future, heck maybe he won´t have a live at all. And all that because of the gods.

My way to paranoid and power hungry father, easy to manipulate twin and a half- brother, that wants war, even in on Olympus. This way, or another, it doesn´t matter now. Orders are orders and I have to obey them, if I want to or not doesn´t count.

As I said before, I flashed down to my hunters to inform them of our little mission and prepared, what I wanted to say. Zoë was the first to notice my arrival. She was one of my oldest hunters, lieutenant and my best friend. She came to me, bowed her head in respect and then spoke "My lady, you´re back. You look a little bit shaken. Are there bad news from Olympus?" Her voice was full of worries. "Sadly yes my dear friend. We have to hunt." "Please excuse me for asking, but what are we hunting, my lady?" Even if I didn´t have a mirror, I could say my expression was filled with sadness, regret and guilt now. I was sure.

"A family, Zoë. We have to hunt a baby by and bring him to Olympus. The gods will decide what to do with him." Now, even my lieutenant had shock and anger clear written all over her face, which switched to determination. "We will find them, my lady, but even if we don´t like it, if the council said so, there isn´t anything for us to change. We have to obey." With this said, the daughter of Atlas bowed and walked away, to inform the other hunters of our new prey.

After we had packed, we ran through the forest, all faces showed clear determination, nearly all worries forgotten. The hunt had begun. **(AN\ I thought about stopping at this point, but then I said to myself, it is way too short so, on with the story)**

_Deep inside a forest_

_Selene pov_

The night had begun and my little baby, even if he didn´t look like one anymore, slept peacefully in my arms. The silver light of the moon, my domain, showed in a silver light into the cave, giving me strength with the familiarity with its powers.

Even if I was still after two months strained, I couldn´t be happier. I had a child, a healthy, cute little boy and a handsome, caring lover, showing, he truly cared for the Percy. As I was lost in my own thoughts I could feel a power, brining me back to the real world. Erebus, who I thought was in Tartarus, clearing things out with his wife stormed into the cave, a panicked expression on his face and I could tell, something was wrong. The words he said didn´t make things easier.

"They found out…" he said between breath "They…found out… about our….baby. Zeus...my …..sister…and,…..and…" " Who?" I demanded to know. "Who found out about Perseus? Tell me." Silence. Just a panicked and sad look on his face. "Erebus, tell me now! Who found out!" I nearly shouted at him. Seeing it like this, it wasn´t really smart to shout to one of the most powerful of all primordials, but at this moment, I definitively didn´t care. He said in a quiet voice, I almost didn´t heard what he said. Almost. "My wife." At this my vision seemed to get a little dull and my head started spinning. "Nyx has found out about him and I´m sure, she s sending some of her minions after us. But they aren´t the only problem. The Hunters of Artemis are after us too." At this I began to cried. I am normally a strong person, the last time I cried, was because of an argument between Helios, my brother and Titan of the sun, in which we nearly killed ourselves and this was in our childhood, many millennia ago.

Then it hit me. An idea came to my mind, but I didn´t know, if this would work. I didn´t know if I was strong enough, but if it meant to protect my little baby, I would do anything, I would go as far as to say, I would give my live to protect him. And at this moment I knew, this idea would mostly be crazy, and let me fade but it would protect him. He would be safe, and that was all that mattered to me.

I looked up into Erebus black, with fear and sadness filled eyes. "Let us run. I have an idea. This idea means we have to choose different paths, but it also means we can protect our little child…." My voice broke, tears streaming down my face and I had to stop a sob, that was about to come from my lips. I had had to be strong, at least a little while, to protect my love and child.

"You are going to give them a little trap. We need to buy time and this is our only chance. You have to change the hunters path, they can´t follow me. I will take Percy to a save place. After this you won´t see me again. I will protect him, but that means I will fade. Promise, you will move on, promise me, if you see Percy again you will explain, why he hasn´t a mother anymore, why his father wasn´t there for him. Promise me, when you see him again, and of this, I´ll make sure, tell him, how much I loved him. Promise! On your powers and the river Styx!" "I swear to you on my powers and the Styx to fulfill your terms." Thunder rumbled outside.

Now a little smile could be seen on my face. " I love you Erebus, don´t forget. Ever!" with these words I kissed him with all the love and passion I had, turned around and ran. Leaving the love of my live behind…

A little while later I came to a clearing. Percy still in my arms, now awake, looked around with wide and curiosity filled eyes. He looked up in my face and seemed to know what I thought. It was, as if he could understand what was happening and wanted to be brave for me. Not once had he cried, he was silent, as if he knew, his live depended on him. Maybe he did. Immortals are strange. Some need thousands of years to learn or grow, others could walk, and talk in the first few months. I had a feeling, he could be sorted in the second category.

Anyway, I came back to my senses and just now, seemed to understand, I wouldn´t see any of this. I wouldn't see my child take its first steps, play with new friends, hear him say for the first time "momma", have his first crush, his first kiss, and I wouldn´t see his wedding. He would never have his real mother talking to him, being there and protecting my little baby. A tear tickled down my face as I chanted the spell, to summon the person that would protect Perseus. A portal opened and out stepped a tall, handsome man. He had black hair, even darker than Erebus, pale skin, as if he hadn´t seen the light of the sun in decades, which he mostly hadn´t and eyes dark, like the night, which seemed to suck your soul into his body, seemed to see every thought, every little moment in your live to suck up like a sponge. "What is it, you wish for, little Titaness?" He asked me in a deep voice, sending shivers down my back. "My lord, I know, it is much I ask you, but I need your help. I ask- no I beg you to take care of my child Perseus. He isn´t save any more and I can´t protect him. Please, please do this for me, my last wish, if you will. If needed, I will give my life to you, but save him, take care and raise him to be a gentlemen, please lord." His expression was blank from any emotions, but she guessed, he considered her offer. After what seemed to be like eternity, he looked her deep into her eyes. " Very well, I will raise him, but I have few conditions. First, I will bless him. Second, you have to give your live to me, you have to fade, otherwise, I won´t be able to do this and third he will become a warrior like none other. He will eventually come back to earth and until then, live in my realm, the void." I was to shocked to say something but I had an instinct, telling me I had to nod and accept this offer. It was the only way to save Percy. I gave my child one last kiss to his forehead, whispered " I love you, don´t forget!" and gave him to the man in front of me. The second, he took my child I began to lose consciousness and as my head landed on the ground, I took my last breath and faded into nothingness.

**So, this was the third chapter. I let you guess, who the person is, that adopted Percy. I hope you enjoyed and last I want to take a little vote, as to who Percy should be dating later in the story**

**Artemis**

**Zoë**

**Calypso**

**other ideas (please no Percabeth or Perlia, personally I don´t like this pairing too much, no offence Annabeth and Thalia- fans)**

**That being said, I want to thank all the people who follow or/and favor this story. Until next time**

**Lilie0107**

….**.(\_/)….**

…**.(=´.´=)….Review…..**

…**..(=).(=)…**

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, again. Alone the last chapter got 5 Reviews, 6 favors and 7 follows, you people are just amazing. I won´t talk much, besides I don´t own PJO, all rights to Rick Riordan.**

**Now, on with the story. **

_~ chapter 4_

_Erebos pov_

I saw Selene run away with Percy in her arms and was too shocked to move. It was, as if I was frozen. My child was gone, my lover will fade, if she´ll do, what I think she has planned and I can´t do anything but to buy at least some time. I don´t even know if I will see one of them again. Maybe there is a chance to see Perseus one day, but Selene, I don´t know, I dupted it.

Anyway, as I got out of the cave, I thought about some ways to buy them some time and then got the idea to trap and prank the hunters. This should be fun…

_Atlanta pov (one of the hunters)_

We all heard about the "problems on Olympus" and had different thoughts about it. Some of us have had little brothers and didn´t want to hunt this family either, but others, like Phoebe and I had bad memories of males. Some were abused or even about to be raped and Artemis could barely save us from the physical pain, but the memories of this even the goddess of the moon couldn´t take. Anyway, I was brought back from my thoughts, as one of the younger hunters let out a scream. We all ran to the place it came from and where a little bit shocked about what we saw.

There, from a tree in a simple trap, a trap that was way to cliché, but effective at some times, like right now, was one of the new hunters. It was a simple snare, but useful and the most of them all: funny. Not for the huntress of course but for us, just to put it simple, hilarious. Most of us couldn´t hold it back any more.

We burst out laughing. Even some of the more bitter hunters couldn´t help but snicker. Then Zoë came forward, a little smile on her lips, but worry clear showing in her eyes.

She spoke "I know this looks and is funny, but there was someone who wanted us to run into this trap. We aren´t only hunters now, we ourselves are victims. Every step we take from now, we have to be careful.

(**AN\ Please excuse me for not wrighting in old English, but the normal version is hard enough and I´ m just not sure with this part, so spare me ;P) **In every part of this forest could be traps and we don´t have time for this. We have to find our prey and this quickly." With this said she turned around and ran deeper into the forest, the rest of our group behind.

_Erebos pov_

I just watched this little huntress run straight into my trap and couldn´t help but laugh about how funny it looked. I smiled to myself. Sometimes the easy way is funnier than some difficult things I could think of. But the best is that there are more ways than one to trap and prank these little girls. This is definitively better than I thought it would be. Just wait, there´s more to come…

_Phoebe pov (another huntress, one of the oldest)_

We followed Zoë through the forest careful, at where to step. The nature was beautiful, the sunlight glowing through the with snow and ice covered trees. It was just beautiful to see things like this and it made me sad, to think, that in a few centuries, maybe only decades there wouldn´t be nature to admire anymore. The mortals didn´t respect it and polluted our earth, the place we all had to live on. I came back to my senses be a cracking under my feet and released to late, what it meant: I ran straight into a trap. So, as I said, the ground below me cracked and I fell in a sort of hollow. Instead of breaking my bones from the fall to the hard ground, I landed in something… wed.

After a little while I could see again and in the darkness I saw that I landed in something like mud. But that wasn´t what freaked me out. It were the thousands of ants, worms, spiders and other little things, I did definitively not want to think about. I let out a very, very girly like scream, I would be clearly ashamed of later, but I didn´t care at the moment. This was hell for me. Over the past few years I became a little claustrophobic and to be in a dark whole, filled with little beings that crawled into your clothes practically everywhere (not there you perverts!) isn´t fun. After a little while, there was a flash of silver and I stood in the forest again. Artemis had teleported me out, saved me from what was inside there. It didn´t matter, if my clothes were wet and dirty from the mud or if it was cold. No, it didn´t matter to me, what did, was that I was out of there.

_Artemis pov_

After I saved my huntress I had to make a decision. In the time she was down there, most of the others stepped into traps too. Some, I had to admit were funny to watch, but other were dangerous and could´ve badly hurt my sisters. I didn´t want any more chaos to be done and so I made up my mind.

"My hunters, this gets more and more dangerous and I think it isn´t worth it to risk the lives of all of you for a mission like this. I came to the decision, only Zoë and I will finish this. You others all go back and set camp. I don´t want to hear any protests!" I said as most of them were about to open their mouths. "We will be back soon" with that cleared, I nodded to Zoë, who understood, and we ran into the forest, following the few things, that could lead us the way.

~line break~

After what seemed like hours, we came to a cave, deep and very good hidden from sight. I nervously glanced to Zoë and she understood. Something didn´t feel right. We walked to the entrance and as we looked inside, we saw that the cave was empty. No family, no baby, no sign of life were in there. We were the more shocked as someone coughed behind us.

We turned around to see a tall, good looking man with pale skin, black hair and black eyes that seemed to suck all the light in the cave into them. He had a mischievoussmirk on his face, that send shivers down my back.

"What do we have here? A little huntress and the goddess of the moon herself, that´s very interesting. But please explain to why I own the honor of your visit?" he asked. As to make it clear to be curious, he shifted his head a little to the side.

"Spear the lies, male." My lieutenant snarled. "Where are you hiding the child ? We are here to get it, so if you don´t want to be your ass saved on a silver platter, you should start explaining." She threatened him and I had to say, she looked pretty scary.

He seemed to consider his options and then sighed. " I don´t like to say this, but you are too late. He and his mother can´t be found. But know, I was informed he is save, but not on earth and my lover, the Titaness Selene, as you most certainly not know, is gone. Faded into nothingness. But the real question is, why are you hunting him? He is merely a child and I can see it in your eyes, both of you don´t want to do this. So please explain." I had to think, I f I should tell him the truth. Okay, maybe this was crazy and stupid, but at that moment I didn´t care.

"We have orders to get him and I can´t just not follow them. I would be badly punished and my hunters the more. This is something I don´t want to happen. That´s the reason, are you happy now?" he nodded at this, but then came a question to my mind. " You know who we are, but the real question is ho are you and why are you protecting the boy?" He thought about this for a moment before answering.

"This child we are talking about is my son,-" I took a sharp breath. This man in front of me was extremely powerful and if what he said is true, then the child is the firstborn of a strong Titaness and an extremely powerful other deity."- and my name is Erebos. I am the primordial of shadows, the personification of darkness itself and the firstborn son of Chaos." I was speechless.

In front of me stood one of the most important and powerful people in the whole universe. But what shocked me more was the fact that the boy was, like I thought special, but to now this child is the son of s primordial deity, makes it impossible for Olympus to do something against him. Even as a baby, he´d overpower most of us Olympians, not to imagine what he could do, if he was an adult.

"So, even if we wanted, we could do nothing, so what do you want me to say on Olympus?" "My lady, you can´t think about lying to the other gods. Apollo is the god of true and will find out." My loyal lieutenant said. "But I can talk to him, before I tell the others, so he won´t say anything against it." I tried to reason with her.

"Okay, I have an idea. You just say you found him badly wounded from some of Nyx´s minions and there wasn´t a way to save him. This should satisfy Zeus and the others." Erebos said. I thought about this and then nodded. The child would be thought dead and they had no reason to let people hunt him." We have a deal. The boy will be save and my hunters too."

I said and glanced to Zoë. Her face showed acceptance and for that I was grateful. I teleported my lieutenant to the hunters location and flashed myself to Olympus. I had to have a word with my brother.

_In a dark place_

_Unknown pov_

I must say, I´m impress. I wouldn´t have thought, Erebos would be able to make a treaty with the hunters. This makes things more complicated. The more frustrating, the boy is well protected now. Why did he have to interfere? Why, father never showed up, he never did something to help others, so what is this about? I get a headache if things go on like now.

But just wait husband, I will get your child, even if it is the last thing I could do.

_In the void_

_3__rd__ person pov_

The place called the nothingness, the void was a beautiful place to be. It was like you´d be flying in the middle of the universe, stars, black holes, galaxies and much more could be seen. One planet seemed to be in the center of all, Utopia, the first planet. There was a huge city and in the middle of the city, there was a castle. The walls were black, like the nothingness but seemed to glow in a strange light.

In the throne room of the castle, there stood a single, giant black throne with stars on it, which moved, showing the whole universe. On the throne sat a man, black hair, pale skin and eyes with stars, comets and other things, like the throne held. In his arms was a little baby boy. "Now grandchild, I hope you´ll become a great warrior and show me, that your mothers sacrifice was worth it. I will raise you to become a powerful man, but it won´t be easy, little one." The man looked down to the child and it seemed to understand every word he said. The next moment there was a knock on the giant door and it swung open. In walked a very tall, well-muscled man. He spoke "Lord Chaos, the Olympians just declared the boy for dead. He´ll be safe from them, at least for now." His voice was very deep and echoed all around the room. "Very good, Nebulae, you may go now." The man now known as Nebulae left the room and Chaos seemed satisfied. "Wonderful, all goes perfectly like I planned. " he said and with a big flash, the throne room was empty.

**Woohoo, chapter 4 done. I hope you liked it and please Review, follow and favor, if you do.**

**The next thing is, I want your votes on which pairing should be in this story. Already we have:**

**Artemis- 2**

**Zoë- 2**

**Calypso- 2**

**No pairing (will mostly not happen) – 1**

**Others- 0**

**This is it for now. ´till next time.**

**Lilie0107**

…**...(\_/)…**

…**..(=´.´=)…...REVIEW…..**

…**..(=)..(=)…..…..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, here is the chapter for today. I also want to say that I may won´t be updating a few days. I go to my grandmothers´and there isn´internet, so yeah ,I think you get it. Anyway, I don´t own PJO, all rights go to Rick Riordan. Now, Enjoy :)**

_~ chapter 5 ~_

_*18 years later*_

_3rd person pov _

There was a large arena. Inside was an army of about 200 beings, monsters, that looked like the Manticor, the Chimera, drakons and the nemeion lion. In the middle of the army was a young, tall and handsome looking man. He had a cloak, so you couldn´t see his face. He was fighting that army all of his own and it seemed like he didn´t have a hard time, defeating them all. He ducked, slashed and slide through the army, as if he had done this all his life, which he had. It was a special thing to see, as if he danced through the monsters, turning them into golden dust. Every step graceful and light like a feather. After a few minutes, he had killed all of the whole army. He didn´t seem exhausted at all. Suddenly there was the sound of a door opening. In walked another hooded man. He was a little bit shorter than the first, but his body was well muscled as well.

He spoke in a voice that sounded like that from a person in his late teens, but held a little bit of an ancient sound. "Master Perseus, lord Chaos wants to see you in his throne room. ASAP."

The first man, now known as Perseus replied with "Thank you Nebulae, you may go" and turned around. The other man, obviously with the name Nebulae nodded, murmured a "yes, my lord", bowed and left the room.

_Perseus pov_

I just was about to start round 10 of my daily training, as Nebulae, my lieutenant came into my training quarters. He told me, that my grandfather and patron, Chaos, wanted to see me. Yes, my patron is the almighty being, the first person, the man, or woman, if he/she wanted to be, I´ll just say he, could change his gender... In fact all primordial deities could do this, including me, but I didn´t like it that much, sure, my feminine form was beautiful and all that, but my original gender was more comfortable…

Anyway as I was about to say almighty being, yadda, yadda, yadda wanted to see me, so I walked to the throne room. Of course I could´ve just flashed there, or run there, but to annoy him, at least at some time was really funny.

Hey, don´t look at me like that, it´s just the true. I´m a teenager boy, I make stupid things, so spare me. Anyway, as I came to the throne room I didn´t bother to knock, I mean, come on, would you knock at the door to your parent´s room? No, thought so. I opened the doors and was just about to ask, why he wanted to see me, as I noticed the other man, standing in the middle of the throne room. He wasn´t large, but had muscles, long black hair, a simple white shirt and jeans. He could´ve be seen as a normal person, if it wasn´t for the pure white wings, spreading on his back.

Immediately I knew who this guy was. It was none other than Eros, primordial god of love and lust. And my uncle. He blessed me, when I was still a toddler. At this point I, of course didn´t understand, what this would change. But over the years, more and more girls here at the void were drooling over me. Some boys maybe would have used this chance, but I didn´t. I know, it sounds stupid, but I believe in true love. And this girls didn´t love me, no they just wanted my body, too bad, that I wasn´t going to share him, at least not yet, not with them.

Chaos noticed my presence and looked at me. Eros noticed Chaos´ looks and turned around to see, who entered the room. As he became aware, I was the person interrupting them, his face let loose a happy smile. I hadn´t seen Eros in years and vice versa.

"Perseus, is that you? Wow, who let you eat all the spinach, boy? You´ve grown so much since last time." He had a true smile on his lips, one that would make every girl in the universe lovesick. "Hey, uncle, nice to see you too. How have you been all these years?" I asked, the smile on my lips, as large as his. " I´ve been good, thank you nephew."

"Now, the important questions is, what brings you here?" A this, his expression became deathly serious. " I have news, you won´t like Perseus." He sighed, as if he had to think carefully about what to say. By now I had a sickening feeling in my stomach. A thing you have to know about Eros is, that he is like Aether, Primordial of the light, never serious, ever. So yeah, I have the right to be scared about what was to come. "You know, that I blessed you, when you were a child, right?" I merely nodded at this, not sure about what was to come. "You see Percy, the problem is, that if I bless a mortal, this mortal will be married, no matter, what happens to him." Yea, but I don´t get the problem with this." "The problem is that if I bless an immortal being, this person has to be married, as well. Let me continue!" he said, as I was about to open my mouth. "This wouldn´t be a problem, if you consider, how many girls would want to marry you, but the catch is, that you´ll have to be married to a person, that is either cursed, like for example Lethe, or has sworn an oath to remain a virgin, like Athena, what I think is funny, if you consider how many children she had and has." The least statement was surly thought to lighten the mood, but it didn´t. I had a really sick feeling in my stomach.

First: I had to be married.

Second: This person has to be CURSED, I mean come on, why does she have to be cursed, that doesn´t make sense,…

Third: Has sworn a SACRED oath, like the one on the STYX.

I´m really lucky, aren´t I? (Please note the sarcasm) Oh this is great, just wonderful really. Where is the next gun, so I can shoot myself? (This is a rhetorical question, don´t answer)

"So let me get this right. I have to marry a sworn maiden, or a cursed person." "right" "How much time have I? Is there any way to stop this?" "The answer to first question is that you have 3-4 years. But to the second, the truth Perseus, is I don´t know. I have never blessed an immortal being before, so I couldn´t know this. I´m sorry, but I promise you that I´ll search for a way out of this for you." "Thank you uncle. Is that the only reason you summoned my, Chaos?" I asked to my grandfather.

"No, actually it isn´t. the original reason I called for you is because I have a new mission, on earth." **(AN\ thought about ending it here but there wasn´t that much happening until now so yeah, on with the story; by the way, thanks for the idea rider- 84; I won´t use it exactly your way, but thanks to you I got some good ideas, so thank you ^^)**

At his I registered his words, I thought he was joking. "But, you said I could only go to earth, if my training was complete." "I did, and that is why you are now allowed to leave. Your training with me is finished now. There isn´t more, I can teach you, and if Eros hadn´t come, I would´ve told you at dinner. Now, this won´t be necessary, I guess" he chuckled at this a little. "Perseus, I have a few gifts to you, before you go. First, I´ll give you some new powers. Complete power over the elements, for they are one of your domains. Don´t look that confused, I know we trained you, how to manipulate the elements, but you didn´t have the power to summon, to make them. Now, you do. Second, I´ll give to you this sword. It can transform into every weapon known and can even make Primordials fade. Use it careful, every little cut you give to an opponent, will take away a part of this persons soul, a little bit like Kronos´ scythe. You can´t be harmed by this blade, and only you alone can use it. If someone were to touch it without permission, this persons´ blood would turn into the water of the Phlegethon and burn the persons´ body away. It will always return to you, if lost, as a ring on your finger. My last gift to you will be the knowledge about your titles. I´ve kept them a secret until now, and now, that your training is finished, I´ll tell you them. Your full title is Perseus, son of Erebos, Primordial god of darkness and shadows and Selene, Titaness of the moon. Primordial of the elements, life, heroes, Shrewdness and the moon, champion of Chaos and Eros, blessed by Fade and wielder of the sword _νεφελώματα –" "Nebulae_" I translated on instinct."Yes, the legendary blade, forged in the deepest depths of Tartarus, dipped in the 5 Rivers of the Underworld and the Void- River. Now, go to earth and search for your father. You´ll find him in the cave, your parents lived once, with you. I know that you remember the place, you always were a child with a big brain, even if some say you weren´t, you are. Now, come to visit any time you want, grandson and please stay save." "Thank you Chaos, for all. You´ve done so much to me and I really don´t know how to thank you. I´ll search for my father and maybe, I´ll find a wife on that way. I´ll come to visit you. Good bye." I hugged him one last time, he was slightly shocked, and I had to smile about this, but eventually he hugged back. I had the feeling I wouldn´t see him anytime soon.

With a last look and a wink to a very stunned Eros, I flashed out. I was on finally on my way back to earth.

**Yay, chapter 5 is finished. I enjoyed writing this and know, the real story will begin. Also I want to thank all the people, who Reviewed, followed and favor this story. Please carry on like this, it´s just amazing. Another point, I´ve got some good suggestions about the pairing and hope you mon´t hate me for this, but today I got a really good idea and Calypso just doesn´t fit in like this. I know, she will come in this story, and maybe even a little crush between her and Percy, but this won´t be the main pairing. For this I´m sorry, for all, who voted this and I hope, you´ll read on. Instead of Artemis I will put Hestia in the voting. **

**Artemis- 4**

**Zoë- 4**

**Hestia- 4**

**Others -**

**Demeter- 1**

**So, until next time**

**Lilie0107**

…**...(\_/)…**

…**...(=´.´=)…...REVIEW…..**

…**...(=)..(=)…..…..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people, I´m here again**_. _**I hope you enjoyed chapter 5 and will continue to Review, follow and favor, like you did until now. You guys are amazing. So, enough talked. I don´t own PJO, all rights go sadly to Rick Riordan. Now, enjoy! **

_~ chapter 6~_

_Perseus pov_

After the light faded down, I could see, I was in a forest. I even recognized it. It was the very same one, from 18 years ago. I looked a little around and saw, I was on a clearing. Suddenly an image flashed into my mind. It was one from my mother. Normally, I should´ve forgotten things like this, but I remembered every single word, she and father said to me. I remember her sad, but with lover filled eyes before fading, boring straight into my own. Then there are her last words to me.

" I love you, don´t forget!" and then I remember how her eyes lost the familiar, after she laid me in Chaos´ arms, her body slowly disintegrating into air, her soul, her being, my mother fading into nothingness. Later, as I grew older, Chaos told me, how my father Erebos bought mother and me some time to escape, by trapping and pranking the hunters of Artemis. He said he watched and that some of the traps were hilarious to see. I had to admit, it was true. In one of our training sessions, Chaos wanted me to learn, how to read minds, an ability, I didn´t use often, but it came in handy at some times, like in battles or other fights.

As if fade wanted it, at exact this moment Chaos thought about some of the traps, my father had set. (Was pretty sure, he did it on propose, so that I would try harder) Just one word to describe them, funny. Of course, some were a little bit harsh for my liking, like with this one huntress, what was her name…? Phoebs, Phebsy,no Phoebe, yeah Phoebe, that´s what she was called. I mean, trapping a claustrophobic huntress in a dark hollow, full of little insects like spiders and ants, is pretty mean, even for Primordial standards.

Anyways I was brought back from my thoughts, as I felt a sharp pain in my face. I looked up, to see, I had hit a tree. I groaned. Sure, I of all people had to ran straight into a tree. I was sure, my nose was broken. At least I knew, it would heal in a few minutes, I was a Primordial after all.

Like I thought, my nose healed after a few minutes, turning back into its natural position, thanks to the blessing of Eros. I looked at my surroundings and knew, which way I had to go, how I had no idea. And I was right. After maybe 2 hours, I come to another clearing. At this one, was a large stone wall, an entrance, a cave, I suggested, was very good hidden, nearly completely out of sight. I walked towards the opening, clearly nervous about what was to come. As I stood at the entrance, I looked around the hollow. From the outside you couldn´t see anything, but now, that I saw it from the inside, I was impressed.

In the middle of this "room" burned a little fire, sending warm light through the cave. Around the fireplace, there were a sofa, a bed, a kitchen like construction, forged from the stone and some other furniture. All in all, it looked just like I remembered it to be. The only thing missing was my family. Another memory came to my mind, one of the happy ones. My mother sitting on the sofa, a baby form of me in her lap. Father sitting on the bed, watching us amused, chuckling here and there. Or my parents cooking together, never shouting at one another, moving in sync, like a good trained team.

As someone coughed behind me, I jumped a little, turning around in the progress. What I saw, shocked me. In front of me stood a man. He was tall and well-muscled, a little bit smaller than my, looking with a raised eyebrow straight me. But this wasn´t, what surprised me. It was the fact, that he could´ve been my twin. We looked identical , if not for the eyes. His were pitch black, lick the shadows at night, while mine looked like the sky at night, showing the moon, stars, meteors, planets and other things, flowing through the universe. There look come from the, primordial of the moon thing, I think.

"Who are you" I asked the man. I already knew the answer, but I had to be sure about it first. "You come into MY home and ask me who I AM?" He said this rather amused, than angry, he even chuckled a little. "I guess" I replied sheepishly. "You are funny boy, but who are you? I haven´t had visitors since…never mind." He got a sad look on his face. "I think I know what you are talking about. Please excuse me for asking, but are you Erebos" I asked al little slyly. "Yes, I am the Primordial of Darkness and shadows. Why do you want and please answer just the question of who you are. It makes me uncomfortable to talk to someone, I don´t even know a name from. " I sighed, a beg weight lifted from my shoulders. After 18 years, 18 long years without knowing my father, I finally found him. I couldn´t help but smile at him.

"I am here to search for my father and it seems, like I finally found him. By the way, my name is Perseus, Primordial god of the elements, life heroes, shrewdness and the moon." Erebos eyes widened in shock, as he released, what I was talking about. You could hear how his jaw hit the floor **(AN\someone besides me, who can imagine this? As I wrote this, I couldn´t help but laugh XD)**

"Yeah, you guessed it right,… dad" I smiled a small, shyly smile at him. He snapped out from his words and crashed me into a hug, nearly breaking my ribs in the progress. To say, I didn´t enjoy it, would be a lie, but you can´t blame me. Here in front of my was my father, the only one of my parents, that still lived and I was just glad, that I finally had him back, that I was finally back.

After a few minutes of just enjoying our reunion, we broke apart, some few tears trailed down my fathers´ cheek and I had to admit, from I my eyes rolled a few tears too. How nice it sounds, my father. The person that I wanted to meet all my live, but couldn´t. Chaos explained to me how endangered my life was and if I hadn´t trained so much, like I did, I wouldn´t have lived for long. For one, there was Zeus, the paranoid, power hungry and ´almighty´ *cough**cough* king of the gods with his way to proud daughter, Athena and her brother Ares, crazy god of war. I mean, come on, which normal person would want war between family? If you guessed none, you were right. Then on the other side, there was my aunt and stepmother Nyx, primordial of night and her sister and my other aunt, Gaea, goddess of the earth, mother to Kronos, Titan of time and wife to Ouranus, Primordial of the sky. Yupp, I would´ve been in great danger, if one of them had sensed me. Lucky for me, other than Nyx, no one knew I was born, or they thought I died, one way or another, I didn´t care anymore. I trained with the creator of the fucking universe for crying it out loud. I didn´t fear much anymore. Trust me, if you´d see Chaos with nothing but an underwear on his body, running through the castle while shouting, "The pink, fluffy unicorns are coming, save ourselves, mayday, mayday!…;" you would never fear something in the future again. Believe me… *shudder*

Anyway, as I was saying, we were happy to be together again. And I asked the first question that came to my mind. "How have you been those entire years dad?" I know it may not be the best question, but a beginning none the less. "I´ve been not to good. The first few months and years, I mourned for your mother´s death and your disappearance, later I came back to this cave, have been here ever since, but the more important question is, how and especially, where have YOU been, my son?" I knew this question would come and if I told him all, there would be a dead Primordial of love soon, not only because of the curse, he laid upon me, but because he was the closest from all my uncles to Erebos. "Sit down,this may take a while." We sat together on the bed. " I think I start with the moment, mother left you. She ran to a clearing, me in her arms and she had such a determined look on her face, it was impressive. She knew she would fade, if she saved me this way, but she didn´t care. I can never make it up to her, other than take care of her domains, like she would have done it. I´ll make her proud." I said with determination. "Perseus, I don´t think you have to do something to make her proud. She already was proud of you as you were a toddler, now she´d be beaming at you. I know this." He said in a soft tone. It made me happy to know, Erebos cared enough to say things like this to me. After all I was the reason the Titaness of the moon killed herself. "Thank you dad, this means a lot to me." "You´re welcome, son." He replied. I carried on with telling my story. "She ran to a clearing and summoned the only person, who she thought could protect me: Lord Chaos himself.-"at this Erebos nodded, as if he had expected it. "He took me under his wing and mother…, she faded the moment her arms didn´t touch my body anymore. Grandfather then took me to his castle, in the void and raised and trained my there.

His training was hard, I´m not going to lie about that, but it really helped me. We had much time together, he wasn´t my father, but he was there for me. We are not like A dad and his son, more like two best friends, with extremely large difference in things like age, so no worries. The spot of my father always belonged to you and you only. As I said before, I trained, got a few missions from Chaos to take care of but nothing here on earth, got blessed by Eros and this pretty much was it. Short before I left, chaos told me my domains ant titles, gave me an awesome blade and then I left." "Wow" was the really smart reply from Erebus. "I think, I´ll have to thank father for taking care of you all those years." Dad said. "It gets late dad. You should go to sleep. I will be outside and look at the stars. Here on earth they look so different, so small and unimportant. It´s quite interesting." I said, before leaving the cave.

I walked around for 3 hours before coming to a tiny creek, in the middle of the forest. I sat on a rock and thought about all the problems and worries I had. There was the thing with Eros blessing/curse which troubled me the most. I had to marry, if I wanted or not, in at least 4 years. I had to find a woman, who was either cursed or a sworn maiden. Just great. The most of the maiden goddesses out there, wouldn´t even go near a male, let alone marry him. I really had the worst luck out there.

Suddenly there was the sound of a snapping twig. I spun around, ready to raze my blade, as I came face to face with a silver eyed, 18 years old girl. She had long, auburn hair and the body of a huntress. She seemed to glow in a strange silver light, just like me, when it hit me, who this girl, no goddess was. In front of me stood Artemis, goddess of the moon, maidens, the hunt and childbirth. Oh joy.

**Oooohhhhh, Cliffy. I wanted to thank you awesome people again. Alone the last chapter got 7 Reviews, 9 favors and 12 follows. I am speechless.**

**Also, the voting goes on, now there are**

**Artemis- 5**

**Zo****ë****- 4**

**Hestia- 5**

**Demeter- 1**

**If you have other ideas, just write and I´ll put it into the vote.**

**Until next chapter**

**Lilie0107**

…**...(\_/)…**

…**...(=´.´=)…...REVIEW…..**

…**..(=)..(=)…..…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people, if you can read this chapter, I have enough internet to post it. This chapter has over 2 k words, again and I hope you´ll like it. At this point, I also wanted to say, you people are AWESOME! I got over 5 new Reviews, 5 new follows and 7 favors. This is just amazing. Enough talked, I don´t own PJO, all rights go to Rick Riordan. Now, on with the story. Enjoy! **

_~chapter 7~_

_Artemis pov _

I just finished a hunt with my sisters. This time, we killed a few empousae, nothing to worry about, at least for us. My hunters were already in their tents. I, as a goddess, didn´t need much sleep. Mortal had to sleep at least 6 hours a day, immortals only 2. I didn´t want to spend the whole night sitting in my tent, not knowing what to do, so as to lessen the degree of being bored, I got to go for a walk. It was a clear night. The stars could be seen all over the sky. Just one word to describe it: beautiful.

I looked up to see Orion's´ constellation and had to think about how he tricked me. He impressed me, to be near me and if you are near me, you are practically ever in the hunters´ camp. And this was his plan. He wanted to go near me, to be with my hunters. First I thought it was because he wanted to make friends with them. How wrong I was. I eventually found about what he had done to my hunters. Some of them were raped by him and no doubt, I should´ve got raped from him too, I was sure he planned it that way. This actually is the true reason I killed him. It wasn´t Apollo who tricked me. We said it at this time to prevent Poseidon´s wrath. I murdered Orion on my own free will, because he deserved this, he really did. I think it was Poseidon too, who made him a constellation.

Anyway, as I said before, I was going on a walk. I had a special place in my mind. It was near a little creek, with rocks to sit down and relax in the beauty of the nature. What I didn´t expected was another person there. It was definitively a male, but the strange thing about him was that he was surrounded by a light, silver aura, much like my own. I was too stunned to notice the twig under my feet and _snap_ I made a noise; he whipped around and faced me, his hand already on a blade. He seemed pretty shocked to.

"What is it that you want? Have you watched me the entire time?" He sounded a little bit panicked.

"I´m sorry, I didn´t want to surprise or attack you. I just came here to this place, because I can think here and then there were you and I was shocked and just stepped onto this twig and know, here we are." I replied a little nervous. Here I was, standing in front of a man and not turning him into a jackalope, why?

I took a moment to analyze him. He had black hair, a handsome face, pale skin and high cheekbones. He was tall, at least 6´3 and had a well-muscled body. His eyes were the most amazing things though. They were like the sky at night with stars in them, glowing a little bit silver, but the most noticeable thing: they were pulsing with power. I didn´t know why, but his face seemed so familiar, I just couldn´t place it. I had seen it before, I was sure about this, but I didn´t know where. Suddenly an image of Erebos flashed into my mind. He looked a little bit different than the young man in front of me and that was when my eyes widened and I recognized this boy. He was the one who should have been brought to Olympus, but was never found. He was the son of the Titaness of the moon. The man in front of me had the name Perseus and was one of the most wanted immortals on Olympus.

_Perseus pov_

I couldn´t believe it. I´m not even a day on Earth and am already in trouble. Just my luck. Of course of all people on this world I had to meet Artemis, one of the few man-haters in the universe. And I am a male, so yeah. Shit. Okay, Perseus calm down, show no weakness to your enemies. "What is it that you want? Have you watched me the entire time?" good comeback, I said to myself. I repeated always _Don´t show your fear_, in my head, just like a mantra. It seemed to work. What shocked me, was that she blushed and didn´t castrate me. Instead she answered my question.

"I´m sorry, I didn´t want to surprise or attack you. I just came here to this place, because I can think here and then there were you and I was shocked and just stepped onto this twig and know, here we are." I was a little bit relieved, as she said she didn´t stalk me. This would be just creepy, I mean stalked from Artemis, just a no-go. After her answer she seemed to analyze me. That´s when her eyes widened and her mouth turned into an "O". I would´ve laughed, wasn´t it that I would be laughing about the maiden goddess. I just loved not to be castrated and I like it this way the best, so no, I didn´t laugh, but I couldn´t help but chuckle. That was when she snapped out of her shock and glared at me. Let me tell you, her glare sent shivers down my spill, but it wasn´t anywhere near Nebulae's´ on Bagel- Monday, when you got the last Bagel and he no one. I shivered, that was something you didn´t want to experience.

She, of course thought, I trembled under her glare, although it wasn't hers, but I wasn´t going to tell her this of couse. I had a pretty good idea, if this girl would be on your enemy´s side it wouldn´t end good for you, or in this case, me. Her glare worsened, by now, it looked a little bit ridiculous.

"You are the person, we searched for the past 18 years, aren´t you, _Perseus_?" She said with venom in her voice. "Yeah, I am this person, but if you want to capture me, it isn´t going to happen anytime soon." I replied. _"Good come back Perce_", a voice said inside my head and I recognized it immediately. _"Thanks, Chaos" _I said back_. "You´re welcome"_ he said and then I could feel his presence leaving my mind. She seemed furious first, but then thought about this and then sighed. "If I could, I would capture you, but we both know, that you overpower me-"she seemed to have a pretty hard time to say these things, so I didn´t interrupt her. "- and I can´t risk a fight. Of course, I could just summon the others, but that wouldn´t be fair. Although I think you owe me at least an explanation." She finished. I thought about this and then gave in. I didn´t know why, but I had the feeling, I could trust her.

"I don´t know, how much you were already told. I was born in New York, I think my mother wanted at least a normally birth, like mortals have. Later, we moved into a cave in a clearing, deep in this forest. We were happy, of course, I was always in danger. There were the Olympians, who wanted me dead, my crazy aunt and stepmother Nyx, who wanted revenge on Erebos for cheating on her and then there is Gaea, but why she was involved is something I don´t understand. They were the reasons I had to hide with my family. When I was two months old, Zeus found out about me. I think you know that he send some gods after. You and your hunters were one of the people who searched for me. My parents released this and my mother left Erebos, me in her arms. My father pranked and trapped your hunters, but I think you already know that too. My mother, Selene on the other side ran away. She had a plan, which coasted her dearly. We came to a meadow, where she chanted something in a language, even you Olympians and most other Titans don´t remember, summoning Chaos in the process." At this she paled drastically and I nodded. She knew what was going to happen.

"Yes, my mother told Chaos to take care of me, her last wish, she said. As Chaos took me in his arms, she began to fade. I have wondered, why she didn´t disintegrate into nothing as she summoned him. Now I do. It has to do with my domains. One of them is life and I gave her strength as she hold me, as she let go, I couldn´t give this power to her anymore and she faded. Anyway, Chaos took me under his wing and trained me. I can´t tell you anything about the place, I was located but let me tell you it was just overwhelming. Just yesterday, Chaos told me my domains, gave me my symbol of power and my training was finished. I came to earth, searched for my father, found him and here I am. What about you? " she was a little bit shocked but answered none the less.

"My hunters and I just finished a mission and my girls were exhausted, so let them rest. I wanted some time alone to think about some problems on Olympus. To add this, I felt a powerful change in my domain, the moon and I have the feeling, it´s one of your titles as well, isn´t it?" She asked. By now we sat together at the creek, watching the stars in the sky. In a few hours the sun would begin to rise.

"Yes, the moon is one. I´m the Primordial god of the elements, life, heroes, Shrewdness and the moon. Although I don´t know how Shrewdness came to be." At this we both chuckled a bit we didn´t say much anymore, just laid at the rocks, enjoyed the silence and relaxed. As the sun began to rise, we heard a few dimmed screams. I shot a glance in the direction of Artemis and she noticed them too. "I think your hunters are searching for you. You should go, before they get more worried or worse, find us and castrate me." She giggled at my last comment. "Will I see you again, Perseus?" She asked with a light blush on her cheeks. Wow, the maiden goddess, greatest man-hater in the universe, blushing in front of a man. _Bingo._ "If you want to, we can meet at this place again in, let´s say, 3 days, same time like you found me today. " I suggested a little shyly.

"I´d be happy to see you again. See you in 3 day!" She called over her shoulder as she left, to join her hunters. I was alone again. It gave me some time to think again. I just survived a meeting with Artemis, THE virgin goddess. I can´t say, I didn´t like it. Then the thought about Eros´ blessing crossed my mind. A sworn maiden, or a cursed one, but I´d prefer someone who isn´t cursed, that would be my job in the marriage. Artemis is nice, if she wanted to be but, … why do I even think about this now? I have 4 years, for crying out loud. That should be enough time to find a wife, shouldn´t it?

I sighed and then made my way back to my father´s home. Little did I know, I was being watched the entire time …

_Unknown pov_

This is interesting. Little Perseus is back. My lady will be happy to hear this news and I´ll finally get what I deserve. I concentrated on the mind of my lady, to tell her what happened and she answered nearly immediately. _"Very good my servant, you´ve done well. I don´t need you anymore. Good bye" _I didn´t know what she meant with "good bye" but as I felt her presence leave my mind, all went black and I found myself at the entrance to the underworld, Charon standing in front of me, wanting money for the ferry…

**That was chapter 7. I hope you liked it and will review. Please note that it´s the last chance to vote for a pairing. At the next chapter it will be decided. **

**Artemis- 7**

**Hestia- 7**

**Zo****ë****- 4**

**Bianca- 1 (not the pairing I would want to write, no offence, to those, who like this pairing.)**

**If someone has good ideas what should happen in one of the next chapters, you´re welcome to just PM-me.**

**Next I would want to give a special thanks to hunter2424 for the authors favor, with that you made my day. I also wanted to thank all the people who Reviewed, favored and followed this story. It doesn´t exist something better to an author than if people like their stories. Also I have to say, I don´t know yet, if I´ll update tomorrow. Until next chapter.**

**Lilie0107**

…**...(\_/)…**

…**...(=´.´=)…...REVIEW…..**

…**..(=)..(=)…..…..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I just decided to update today, even if I said, I might not do it. Lucky you. Like always, I don´t own PJO, all rights go sadly to Rick Riordan. Now, let´s go on with the chapter. Enjoy **

_~Chapter 8~_

_Perseus pov_

As I was walking back, I thought again about the meeting with Artemis. I was sure I liked her, but it wasn´t the way you like your girlfriend. It was more a brotherly love towards a sister. This thinking brought me back to the point, as to whom I would marry. In 4 years I surly would be a husband but I thought about who it might be. There weren´t that much sworn maiden, if you don´t count the hunters, that is. I was brought back from my thoughts, as I heard a rustling in the bushes behind me. I whirled around and came face to face with a boy, maybe 2 to 3 years younger than me. He had black hair and deep brown eyes. If you looked at him, you would say, he was an emo. He had all dark clothes and had this aura of death surrounding him.

Faster than he could even see, my blade was pointed at his throat, surprising and scarring him even more. He raised his arms, clearly showing, he surrendered and I lowered _Nebulae._

"Who are you and why were you following me?" I demanded to know. There are few things, I don´t like and being watched is one of them. To scare him even more, I led my power flair up, letting him shudder in fear. I was surprised that he could even answer without biting out his tongue. "I-I-I- a-a-am Ni-i-ii-c-c-co-o-o, S-s-s-o-o-n-n o-o-f-f H-h-h-a-a-d-d-e-s a-a-nd P-p-er-s-seph-o-o-ne-e. Don´t hurt me!" He added quickly.

I had to lose a smile at his and I was almost sorry for scarring him to death. Almost. "Hello Nico, my name is Perseus. I won´t hurt you if you answer my questions, but no tricks!" I said to him. He led out a breath of relief as I said I wouldn´t hurt him. "Thanks, so you already now, my name is Nico, I´m the youngest son of Hades and Persephone and I´m the god of ghosts, shadows and flowers. You are free to laugh now." And as he was finished I couldn´t hold it anymore and burst out laughing. "Dude, god of flowers- haha-, that´s just- haha- ridiculous- hahaha" **(An\ as I wrote this, I had a laugh-flash. Imagine Nico, the emo-kid in a meadow, picking flowers and chanting happy summer songs, in a little pink dress. Yupp, my brain is weird, deal with it! :P)**

"Are you finished now?" he asked annoyed. At this time, I had stopped laughing. "Yupp" I said, popping the "p". "Good, as I was saying, son of Hades and Persephone, king of ghosts and yadda, yadda, yadda. But the more important question is, who are you?" now he seemed really interested. "I´ve never seen you in this part of the forest before and you don´t seem like someone, who was never here. How? " I sighed at this, another time at this day I have to tell my story. "I´ll give you the short version, is that okay with you?" I asked him. As he nodded I continued. "Long story short, I´m the son of Erebos and Selene, a Primordial god and I´ve trained with Chaos since I was 2 months old, because my mother died. Questions? " I asked a little bit joking. He shook his head, no and we came to the more important stuff. "So, tell me Nico, what brings you to this part in the forest at 5 in the morning?" I wanted to know. Yes, I know I suck at Smalltalk, don´t laugh about me.

"Just some stuff for my father. I have to collect some souls that escaped the underworld and now I am taking a short break from working in there. It gets kind of frustrating when you have to talk to dead people all day. What about you?" I knew this question would come, but what should I answer? I think the truth will do. "I was giving my father some time to rest and think about what happened. I just wanted to take a walk and in this time I had to cross the path of two gods, isn´t this just my luck?" I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "I have lots to think about at the moment and this isn´t that easy to handle." I said exhausted. The stuff from yesterday was just much to handle.

"If you want to tell me, you are welcome. I´m a good listener. You don´t have to, if you do not want to talk about it though." He quickly added. I thought this through and then came to the decision it wouldn´t hurt to talk to someone, even if he was some stranger. I told him all about the blessing and that I had to find a wife. He thought a moment about this and then said

"I don´t know how I would react to something like that. It would be kind of frustrating to know, you have to get married, if you want to or not. You seem to handle this pretty easy, how?" "I think I just don´t mind that much. What would it do, to be stubborn and try to do something against it? Also, I have at least some time to find my wife and don´t have to marry someone who was chosen for me." I answered honestly. We fell into a comfortable silence and then an idea popped into my mind.

"Nico, would you mind bringing me to Olympus? I have to do something there." He seemed pretty shocked about it but replied none the less. "Uhm, sure; but why would you want to talk to the council, Zeus could blast you with his master bolt." He replied a little bit worried. "Don't worry my friend, there isn´t much Zeus can do to me. I haven´t told you my titles have I? I´m the Primordial god of the elements and lightning is in this category. I can handle his power." He seemed yet again shocked, but a little bit awed too. "Should I bow and call you lord?" He asked jokingly.

"No, you´ll definitively not bow and don´t call me lord, just Perseus or Percy, if you must." I replied quickly. I don´t like formalities like this under friends and I already considered Nico as one. On Chaos planet, in his army all his soldiers would call me lord. The only one, who would at least at some times call me by my name, is Nebulae, no not my sword, my lieutenant and best friend, besides Chaos that is. At some point it gets just annoying, but I was used to it. "Oh, okay.

If you don´t mind asking, but why? Don´t get me wrong, I would like to call you Perseus and not lord or something like that, but others would use this chance to show their dominance." I had to smile at his question and statement. I have heard this way too much. "That´s because I see others as equals, not some servants or minor beings and especially humans have my respect. We immortals have all the time we need to life our live, but mortals don´t. If they are very lucky, they life a century, but that is very rare and even if they do, they are old and their bodies don´t work that good anymore. Sometimes I think they are more alive than we are, because even if they have that little time, most of them have a happy life, get married, have children and later grandchildren. What do you need more in your life? The gods have to watch how hundreds of generations of their children die, only few of high age. I think, sometimes the life of a human being would be much easier than this life, but we have to take what we get, don´t we?" at this he merely nodded. "I have never thought about it this way. Sure, I have heard some gods say it like this, but I never cared. I think from now, I´ll see the mortals in another light. But how does it come, you think of it that way, are you the Primordial of wisdom or something?" He asked in a sarcastic and joking tone. If only he knew.

"Actually, I´m not the Primordial of wisdom-" at this he made a face that said "duh", but I wasn´t finished yet… "instead my domain is Shrewdness." I answered honestly. "You are joking, right?" He chuckled at this, but at I just raised my eyebrow he stopped. "You were joking, weren´t you?" He sked a little bit unsure. "Nope" was my awesome reply. He groaned at this. "Please tell me, you aren´t a second Athena. Her know-it-all-attitude is just annoying" He said. "I don´t know, if I am like her. I haven´t met her yet." He murmured something that sounded like "lucky Primordials" and "why do I have to know her?" and things like this. I ignored it.

"Now, would you mind to finally bring me to Olympus? I have news, they´ll need to now." I said a little bit more serious now. He seemed to get that I wasn´t going to joke anymore and decided to just give in and bring me to Olympus. "Okay, I´ll warn them of your arrival and then you can just teleport there." I replied with a quick "Okay" he with a flash of light he was gone. Short after I followed behind.

_Mount Olympus_

_Hestia pov (finally)_

Zeus, Poseidon and I were the only ones in the throne room. They both argued again about the usually. "Mother Rhea always, liked me best" or "Water is more powerful than lightning." And other things like that. I just sat t my hearth and thought what it would be like, if we were a happy family. No arguing, fighting or just pointless discussions, but that would be too much to ask for, I think. We all were interrupted as Nicolas, god of ghosts, shadows and flowers flashed into the room. "My lords" he said while bowing in front of my brothers. "Nicolas, son of Hades what brings you here?" Zeus asked. "My lord, I was walking through a forest as I met someone, you should be interested in meeting. Would you mind to summon the council, please?" Nico added "Very well." Zeus threw his bolt to the middle of the room, summoning all the other Olympians. In a few seconds, 10 flashes of light could be seen and all the Olympians were present. "I have summoned you here, because Nicolas, son of Hades and Persephone, god of ghosts, shadows and flowers-" some chuckled, especially from the male gods "- has met somone, who we have to discuss." As if on cue, the temperature in the room dropped drastically and the flames from my hearth grew over 7 feet high, as they dyed down to their normally high, in the fire stood a man. As he walked out, I could see him clearly and I had to say wow. He had a handsome face, pale skin, well-muscled body and black hair. The most amazing things though, were his eyes. They glowed in al light silver light and looked like the sky at night. The irises were black and had little burning dots in them. I couldn´t help but fall in loe with them –wait LOVE? Hestia, you are a VIRGIN goddess, a SWORN MAIDEN, you can´t fall in love with him, my rational side said. But look at him ,how can you NOT love this guy, he is strong, handso- I said stop it. K came back from my thoughts as he said "-Perseus and I am not here to hurt any of you. I come here with a warning from my grandfather, Chaos though." He said. His vice was deep but soft nd I loved it. No, stop it Hestia. " Nyx, my aunt and her sister Gaea are rising, maybe Tartarus too, but on which side he´ll be, I don´t know, anyway they are rising again and are planning to overthrow you guys." All the 12 gods sat speechless in their thrones, taking in what Perseus just said. That was, when all hell broke loose and the shouting began. I watched a few minutes, hoping they would stop, but it didn´t seem like this would happen anytime soon. I was just about to shout and tell them to be silent, as Perseus beat me to it. "SILENCE" he roared. "Can we discuss this like normal adults, at least once" He said pretty annoyed. "Very well. " Zeus spoke up "Athena, what do you suggest?" Of course he would ask Athena. It´s little sad that he does not want the opinions of the others. "I suggest we get as many allies as we can and see, what the future will bring. Normally I would say, we should send spies, but they would have to go to Tartarus and this isn´t something, we could ask for." We all were depressed at this, not even the goddess of wisdom culd come up with a good plan. "May I make a suggestion" Perseus asked. "Why would you have a plan? You are merely a boy, I am the goddess of wisdom and if I can´t come up with and worthy plan, then how could you?" She said, her voice filled with pride.

"Listen goddess,-"Perseus began "-you may be the goddess of wisdom, but I am the PRIMORDIAOL of shrewdness, so I would say you shut up and sit back into your throne." All Olympians were shocked. Never had anyone dared to question the knowledge of Athena, never. Apollo and Hermes, of course chuckled at this. "Very well, Perseus, you may speak" Zeus said.

"I think we should train our forces. You have many immortals, who are loyal to Olympus, but aren´t gods and they could be helpful. Some of the older ones could teach the Half-bloods and Satyrs." All seemed to agree on this. "Are all in favor for Perseus´ plan? " The king asked. Immediately 11 hands rose into the air, of course not Athena, her pride wouldn´t allow this. "It is decided" my younger brother said "We shall prepare. Olympus is in war." He thundered and with a flash of light he was gone. Before all the others flashed out I could hear some say "Drama Queen" and all the gods were gone, all but one. Perseus. Oh joy.

**And chapter 8 is done. Like always I hope you liked this chapter and will favor, follow and Review. Thanks again to all, who did this already. I can just say it again, you people are AWESOME! Next, I wanted to say that the pairing is now decided, but I won´t tell you, yet. You´ll just have to wait and read to find out. Until next chapter**

**Lilie0107**

…**...(\_/)…**

…**...(=´.´=)…...REVIEW…..**

…**..(=)..(=)…..…..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people, you are very lucky, I updated today. I was planning in not doing so, as I have work for school to do, but the friendly person I am, couldn´t just let you down, could I? ;) Anyway, this chapter is way shorter than the last one, but to get to know the pairing. I just have to say I don´t own PJO, all rights go to Rick Riordan and this AN is finished. So, enough talked. Now, Enjoy. **

_Mount Olympus, throne room_

_~ Chapter 9 ~_

As I stood in the middle of the throne, I gazed around and looked at all the gods in front of me. Zeus wore a business suit and had a black beard with white strains in it. Like thunderclouds, they had different shades of gray. Next to him was another man, Poseidon I guessed. He too, had a black beard, but without the gray in it, his was just black. His eyes, unlike Zeus´ electric blue ones were a deep sea green and they seemed to change colures with the moving of the tides. On Zeus´ left side sat a woman, who I guessed was Queen Hera, sister and wife to Zeus. She had long brown hair and warm, chocolate like eyes.

Next to Hera sat another woman, Athena I would say. She had long black hair and the most intimidating stormy gray eyes. **(AN\There are many ways Athena is described and I´ll just go with her having black hair.) **She held her head high as if to say "I know anything, bow to me!" An aura of pride surrounded her and I have to honestly say, I didn´t like it. She was one of the people who cursed once innocent woman, just they were better in one thing than the goddess herself, for example Arachne. Now, all of her children have to deal with the consequences. I think that´s just sad.

At the throne besides Athena sat yet another woman with dark brown hair and bright green eyes, known as the goddess of agriculture, Demeter. On her side sat Aphrodite and to describe her would be impossible, for her looks changed with every blink with the eyes, yet every one of her forms was unimaginable beautiful.

On the opposite side of the room sat the male gods, there was Hermes, a normal looking guy with sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes. He had the typical face of a prankster. At his side sat another young man with honey gold hair and light gold eyes. He had an iPod with headphones on. To this males right sat a well-muscled man, His eyes hold fire in them, literally and he radiated an aura of war and bloodlust. These were the brothers Hermes, Apollo and Ares. The last one on the male side was an ugly, bulgy man. He was a Cyborg or something like that, but like I heard he could create fantastic things. This was the god of forges, Hephaistos.

Back to the female´s side next to Aphrodite was Artemis, goddess of the hunt, the moon, the wilderness and maidenhood. She looked different than the last time I saw her, back the she was in her 18- year old form, now she looked like a giant form of a 12-years-old girl. The last on the left side and I found this quit funny, was Dionysus, god of wine and madness. He looked like a cherub, a very drunk cherub if I say so myself, with curly hair and purple eyes, just like wine.

As I looked past Dionysus, I met the most amazing creature I had ever seen. She was in te body of an eighteen-years-old Girl and she was absolutely beautiful. She had long, light brown hair, warm orange eyes like the flames of the hearth and they were full of hope, love for her family and wonder. Every half- sane male who would see her, had to fall in love with her, the moment you realized her beauty; wait- WHAT?!Perseus, snap out of this, she is an OLYMPIAN goddess, one of the people who voted for your death- but maybe she said something against- I said shut up brain.

I was brought back from my thoughts, as Zeus said that they would train the campers and dismissed the council. After 11 flashes of light all the gods were gone, all but one. The goddess of the hearth looked at me with wide, shocked and hope filed eyes. I decided that I had to talk to her.

_Hestia pov_

He walked straight in my direction and I had to decide if I wanted to flee from him but then thought against it. So, here goes nothing. "Hello Perseus, what is it I can do for you, my lord?" I asked with a light blush. He seemed pretty taken back that I called him lord, but he was a Primordial, wasn´t he? "Hestia, you don´t have to call me `lord´, just Perseus, or Percy is fine." He replied a little bit serious but kind none the less. "If you wish so, I may not call you lord, Perseus. But to what do I owe the honor of your visit?" I asked. I was clearly interested why he wanted to talk to me, of all people.

"If I´m honest, I don´t know. I just had the feeling I had to speak to you. But if you don´t mind me asking, why didn´t you say your opinion? You are the eldest of the Olympians, aren´t you?" He voiced his question in a very kind and gentle tone. I thought about this for a moment. "I think it´s because I´m not the one for discussions like this, but even if I wanted to argue with them, no one would list to me. I´m just the person sitting at the hearth and giving hope and peace to the people that need it." I replied. He seemed very satisfied with this answer but a little bit shocked too.

"It´s a little bit sad, because I´m sure you aren´t dump and would have some pretty good ideas." He replied blushing and looked away. I too, looked to the ground and felt the burning in my cheeks. "So Perseus, how long do you plan to be at Olympus?" I tried to break the awkward silence. Sadly it turned out to be the wrong question and his face dropped.

"I won´t stay long. I came just to warn you all. I wish I could stay longer, but I think I´ll have to go back to Chaos´ planet in the Void soon." He replied. "Wait a moment, you mean THE Chaos, creature of-" "the universe, first being yadda, yadda, yadda… That´s me and Perseus here will have to come back to the Void very soon" A person appeared right in the middle of the throne room. He had black hair and like Percy, "galaxy eyes". He too radiated unimaginable power. "But if you want, you are allowed to bring your girlfriend with you." At his last statement he winked at Percy and then disappeared gin. I was sure by now, I looked like a tomato.

I glanced nervously at him and thought he would look as red, as I but he had just a sad expression on his face. "Why do you look so sad? Is it because you have to go back?" I asked him a little bit wary. He took a deep breath and then looked at me. "No, it isn´t because I have to go back, it is because of his last comment. I never had a girlfriend or something like that. I´m sad, because I haven´t that much time. In for 4 years I have to find a wife, someone who swore an oath to be a maiden forever and to find a person like this isn´t easy. It´s just, there is this girl, I may like but we talked just a few words and - it is just complicated." He finished. As he said that part about meeting someone, I got a strange feeling in my gut, it wasn´t really comfortable, just like if I was jealous, -wait hold on a moment, how can I be jealous? To be jealous you have to love- oh. Oh, no no no no no, this can´t be, I barely know him 5 minutes and fell in love with him, how? That´s just, that´s ridiculous. Okay Hestia, calm down and concentrate on something different. Answer to Percy; yeah do this, that´s a good idea. "If I were you, I would tell this girl how you feel. She has the right to know and I am sure, she would be happy to know, that a person like you likes her." I comforted him. Good Hestia, well done, I praised myself. He sighed deep and then looked really seriously at me. The next words shocked me. "It´s you. I have fallen in love with you, Hestia"

_Perseus pov_

"It´s you. I have fallen in love with you, Hestia" as soon as these words left my lips I thought I would regret them. The more surprised I was as she walked up to me and hugged me. HUGGED me. Hugged ME! Whoohoo. "So, you are not mad?" I asked. "No, I´m not mad at you. This is something I am feeling too, but I´m not sure if its love, yet. But I am willing to give it a try." She said with a big smile and I couldn´t help but smile a big, goofy smile too.

"Lady Hestia, would you do me the honor of coming to the Void and give me the chance to prepare a date, to earn your love?" I asked her respectfully. In cases like this I surely do not joke. "Of course, it would be an honor, lord Perseus" She answered and gave me a playful smile. "Then let´s get going." I said as I grabbed her hand and teleported us from earth to my home.

_Unknown pov_

_Well, well, well, little Nephew has a date. The Olympians may prepare for war, but they don´t stand a chance against us. I turned around as someone coughed behind me. As I looked I saw my sister, Gaea walking towards me, a serious face clearly showing in her features. "Sister, it came to my attention Chaos might send help in form of his army. If they show up and are led by little Nephew, we won´t even have a chance, so what do you suggest?" She has a good point there. "I think I might have an idea. The gods are too stubborn to admit danger, so let them be stubborn. We´ll send them a foe they have to defeat together and this is something, these prideful gods will never do and even if so, they´ll be too weak to battle us afterwards." I said with an evil smirk on my face. Gaea too, seemed to like this. "That is a good idea, let these puny Olympians cause their own downfall. This should be hilarious to watch." And with this, we turned back to planning, having much fun in destroying the only chances and hopes of our enemies. If only they knew what awaits them…_

**That is it for today. Like always I hope you liked it. If that´s the cause just review, favor and follow. So that that´s said, I wanted to thank you guys again. You all are amazing. I have over 40 Reviews on this story and this is just AWESOME! Until next chapter.**

**Lilie0107**

…**...(\_/)…**

…**...(=´.´=)…...REVIEW…..**

…**..(=)..(=)…..…..**


	10. Chapter 10

_***looks careful around the corner* **_**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I wanted so badly to write and update this sooner, but I had school ´till late in the afternoon and after that, lots of homework. I really am sorry and I may can´t update daily anymore. I will try to update but I just don´t have the time at the moment. Anyway, thanks for all the followers, favors and Reviews, this is so awesome. As I began writing this, I never thought you would like it that much, that´s just WOW! **** So, enough talked. Like you all now, I don´t PJO, all rights go to Rick Riordan. That that´s said, on with the story. Enjoy! **

_~ Chapter 10 ~_

_Perseus pov_

As I flashed Hestia and myself to Chaos´ throne room, I had thought about a nice welcome back, or at least a "You´re back Perce!", or something like that, but instead about 10 sword tips, 4 arrows and 2 spears were pointed at our necks. I had teleported us here, just in the middle of what seemed to be an important war meeting. Just my luck, note the sarcasm please. I decided to speak.

"Geez, what a nice greeting. I too am happy to see you again." I replied in a humored and sarcastic voice. As a minute or so passed and no one moved, I spoke again. "Yeah, I get that you are all shocked be my awesomeness, but could you please stop gasping at me and lower your blade? Thank you very much" I tried again and this time all weapons were lowered. This was when a truck crashed into me. At least, it felt like it. Ugh, Delta, could you please let go of me? I have missed you too, but this is no reason to crush my rips." I said, earning a chuckle from most of the other commanders and a playful hit to my arm by Delta. That you now it, she is like a little sister to me.

You see, I "joined" Chaos´ army at the age of 7, what is really young, but fast I got better and beat most of the Lieutenants, becoming one myself. As I was 12, I could beat most of the other commanders and joined there ranks as well. At the age of 14, I took control of Chaos´ whole army, because ruling the universe and an army is kind of much to do and he needed at least a little vacation from this. Ever since this time, I led the army into battles on other planets, stopping wars or got there before they could happen. The point is, as I was on a mission on planet Q5P9878 (Quadrant 5, planet 9878) I got badly hurt.

_*Flashback*_

My people searched for a village and they took care of my injuries there.

When I was on my way back to the ship, I looked into a little street, leading to a dead end. What I saw there shocked me. There in a corner was little girl, maybe 7 to 8 years of age at the most, cowering in front of what looked to be a drunkard. I thought that I couldn´t just let the man hurt the little girl and decided to interfere. I walked to the man and began talking to him. The people on this planet spoke many different languages, but the most known was German. At this moment, I had to say, was I really happy, that Chaos teached me many languages.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber was denken Sie, was Sie mit dem kleinen Mädchen hier tuen?" I asked a little bit angry. (Excuse me sir, but what do you think you are doing with this little girl?)

"Das geht dich´n Scheißdreck an! Verpiss dich!" He replied, shocked that someone saw him. His words let my blood begin to boil. (This isn´t your business! Piss of! (I better not translate it, like I wrote it in German. There are some words, that are better not be told in English…) )

"Fick dich! Ich werde nicht mit ansehen, wie du dieses kleine Mädchen verletzt." I said in a strong voice (Fuck you! I won´t watch how you beat/hurt a little girl) and with that said, I punched him in the face, breaking his nose in the process. As he was lying on the ground (I can punch pretty hard, Chaos´ training does that to you) I kicked him one last time and then I turned this, this thing in a snail.  
>I then turned to the little girl, who seemed more frightened than she mostly ever was. I got to my knees and reached slowly a hand out. She let out a whimper, as I neared it to her face.<p>

"Alles ist gut, kleine. Ich werde dir nicht wehtun. Ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen. Möchtest do mit mir kommen. Ich kann dir einen Ort zeigen, an dem du wirklich willkommen sein wirst,. eine Familie erhälst" I said to her in a soothing tone. (It´s all good, little one. I´m not going to hurt you. I´m here to help you. Do you want to come with me? I can show you a place where you´ll be welcome and you´ll get a family there.)

I reached my hand out again. She seemed a little worried at first, but took my hand never the less. I helped her u and snapped my fingers. Immediately she got new, clean clothes and stared surprised at them. "Was ist dein Name?" I asked her (What is your name)

"Ich bin Anastasia und du? Was ist deiner?" She asked back. (I´m Anastasia and you? What is yours?)

"Hallo, schön dich kennen zu lernen, Anastasia. Ich bin Perseus." I answered in a kind tone. I didn´t want to scare her. (Hi nice to meet you, Anastasia. I´m Perseus.)

_*End of Flashback*_

After this, I brought her to the Void with me and trained her. She soon became a little sister to me. As she was training very hard, she too rose in her ranks and become Commander Delta. Now she was 13 and very mature for her age. I loved to play with her. I´m a little of topic now, aren´t I?

Anyway, after I was released from Delta, I nodded to the other commanders and then I spotted Nebulae, no not my sword, my Lieutenant. He was always a good friend and like an older brother to me, like I am for Anastasia. To him too, I nodded. Then I turned back to the other Commanders and asked "What is this meeting about? Did I miss something?" I turned in the direction of Chaos´ throne and there, like I thought, he sat.

"Actually, I was just about to explain, but could you first please introduce our visitor?" He asked me. I mentally face palmed. I had completely forgotten that I brought Hestia with me. At this realization and the twinkle in Chaos´ eyes, I blushed. "Yes of course, sorry Chaos. People, this is Hestia, goddess of the hearth. She is my… friend and will be threatened as such as I, is this understood?" I looked directly at Theta. He liked to be a little disrespectful at some times. He shrunk back under my glare and nodded weakly. Mentally I smirked at this. Sometimes, fear is necessary, even in your own ranks.

"Godd now that I introduced her, what is going on?" I demanded to know. I hate not knowing thing. I think, it comes with the title of Shrewdness. Chaos sighed exhausted at this. "Well, it looks like a war is going to happen on earth. Gaea, Nyx, Tartarus and some Titans and Giants are going to rise. Let me continue!" He said as someone was about to interrupt. I too, didn´t understand why they would be this much of a problem. I mean come on, this army faced much worse than just a little angry Primordial. "It isn´t that dangerous because of the Primordials. No, it is because my twin brother, Order is going to interfere." Ah, well shit. I paled drastically as Chaos said this. The last war against Order took round 2000 Void years. On earth this are around 2 days. This is bad. **(Thought about ending it here, but then I thought I couldn´t do this. Waaaayyyyyy to** **short **** )**

I was the first one to snap out of this and asked the first question that came into my mind. "Has he found any other allies yet, other than the Titans and said Primordials, that is?" I wanted to know. As he shook his head, we all let out our breath, the most surly not knowing, they were holding it. "May I ask, who order is, lord Chaos?" Epsilon asked. He was new in the army and joined after the first war with Order. Chaos nodded and the spoke "He is my twin, my brother, my counterpart. I´m the things, that are wild and have their own mind, power, that is rebellious but forceful. Order on the other side is the opposite. He wants all to be perfect, nothing to be out of place and to do this, he is going to destroy the universe and the build it new. He´ll create it to his own imagination and wishes, of course. The big problem is, that Order is nearly as powerful as I am, but unlike me he didn´t swear an oath to not interfere. He is fully capable of fighting." Chaos answered to this question in a sad tone. Only few know, that he cared deeply for his brother, but as Order changed, so did Chaos. Then another question popped into my mind.

"Chaos, if I´m not mistaken, you are not allowed to interfere, but then there is the problem: Who is going to fight and hopefully defeat Order?" I feared his answer; I really did, for I had already a suspicion as to who was the lucky winner for the fight with him. He looked strangely to me, as if to say "are you serious?, you know the answer!" and then he voiced his thoughts.

"Why, you of course. You are the only one, who may be able to defeat him. Perseus, you trained hard, you can do this. Also, Void is going to aid us, too." He said with a dreamy smile. I smirked at this. Void is a lovely woman, a little younger than Chaos and Order. She is one of Orders "failed" creations. Not because she isn´t beautiful, believe me, she is, very. The reason is that she likes the universe like it is. No perfection, individual beings, practically all, Chaos stands for. But the funniest thing, you might ask? Chaos has a major crush on her, like trice the size of the Milky Way. If you even mention her name, you can see how he blushes and at his face, it just looks funny. He is most of the time very serious and then, you see him have a crush. It is just hilarious.

"So, I is there someone other than Chaos´ future wife, that is going to aid us?" I said, still smirking at Chaos. He glared at me in a kind of `shut-up-or-you-will-regret-it-your-whole-life-way´ and seemed a little bit pissed, that I didn´t show affection to this. We broke out from our silence conversation, as Hestia cleared her throat. Now, it was my turn to blush and Chaos´ to smirk.

"I think we should start planning now. That is if you will accept my offer to aid you as well?" The last seemed to be more than a question than a command. "We would be honored if you were to help us, Hestia" Chaos said with a kind smile. Hestia smiled back at him and I couldn´t do more but just admire her beautiful, kind smile- whoa, where came this from? I mentally groaned. Great, I have a major crush on Hestia. At least she agreed to try and date me. Yeah

Now, back to the real world, Perseus! "So, when do you think Order will attack?" I asked Chaos. He seemed to think about this and then replied "Given the circumstances, I would say we have 6 months, 8 if we are extremely lucky, but if we consider that we are the good guy, I think it will be 6." I groaned at this. Of course, Luck doesn´t follow me, like, let me think- ever. "Okay, then we should prepare. I suggest we send Alpha-, Beta- and Gamma- section. I would call for my team too. If I tell them to come, they will be here a few seconds later. Yeah, maybe they´ll be pissed, because I promised them vacations but- you know what? Never mind. They are going to help. Then I think with the Half-bloods, satyrs, nature spirits and gods on earth, we should be able to defeat the armies." I finished with a big breath.

"Yes, I agree with you. Alpha, Beta and Gamma, prepare your sections, Perseus call Omega and tell him to search for the warriors of the light. We have no time to lose, from now on, we are at war." He said with a finality no one dared to question and flashed out with a bright light, leaving some gasping commanders, an awed Hestia and a hopeful me behind.

_Unkown pov_

_My servant and best spy just reported that Perseus went to the Void. The only question is who am I going to fight? My brother hides himself behind ancient laws, but he will send someone, I just have to find out who it will be. I have the feeling he has some good plans, but so do I. "Just wait Brother-" I spat the word ´brother´ with venom in my voice "- just wait, either way or another I´m going to win this war! Nothing can and will stop me…_

**And… done. This was chapter 10. Like always I hope you liked it, if not just Review or PM and tell me what you don´t like. If you like it, Review anyway ;) so, until next chapter**

**Lilie0107**

…**...(\_/)…**

…**...(=´.´=)…...REVIEW…..**

…**..(=)..(=)…..…..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi readers, here is chapter 11 from Son of Darkness. I won´t talk much and am too lazy to do the Disclaimer, so I´ll let Percy do it. **

**Me: Percy, do the Disclaimer!**

**Percy: Why me? Can´t you let Hestia do it?**

**Hestia: Just shut up Moony and do the Disclaimer.**

**Percy: *sigh* fine, Lilie0107 doesn´t own me or my friends. All the rights go to Rick Riordan**

**Me: good Percy. Now,on with the story. Enjoy ;)**

_Chapter 11 ~_

_Perseus pov_

After Chaos teleported away, I was left alone to deal with the Commanders, who by now all stared expectantly at me. Just great, thank you very much Chaos. `You´re welcome` he replied in my mind. Sometimes I hate him. Very, very much. I took a breath and started to give commands. "Okay, you all heard what Chaos said, move out, all but Nebulae and Delta." I said before they could leave the room. "What is it, my lord?" asked Nebulae. "I want to introduce you officially to my friend, Hestia" I couldn´t help but smile a stupid, love-sick smile.

"Hestia, this is my best friend and Lieutenant, Nebulae." I said and nodded to Nebulae. "Pleasure to meet you, my lady" He said to her. She replied with a light blush "The pleasure is my own, Lieutenant." Next, I pointed to Delta. (I would never call her Anastasia again; Theta learned it the hard way…) "And this is Commander Delta. She is my little sister in all but blood." I introduced her to Hestia. As I did this, I smiled warmly at both of them.

"Hello Hestia, it´s nice to meet you. You know, we all waited long for Perseus to have a girlfriend and now that you are here, all are really exited" She said, jumping up and down. As she glanced at me, I could make out her evil grin. This girl will be the death of me… **(AN\ If only you knew Perce, If only you knew… Muhahahaha ;P) **Hestia and I both glanced at each other and blushed furiously. Nebulae only chuckled at this and I send him my ´shut-up-or-I-WILL-kill-you-glare`. He paled drastically and shut up. Good choice.

"It is nice to meet you to, Delta." She replied, even with her blush, her voice was nothing but kind. I really loved this woman- whoa Perseus, concentration! "SO, I would suggest Nebulae, you go and make the quarters for the warriors ready. Even if Chaos said, Omega should call them, I´ll do it myself. We both know how lazy he is…" I let this sentence open, but he understood. On his face showed an amused smirk and he nodded, bowed to me and then left the room to ready the chambers and the training area for the warriors. I then looked to Delta and gave her a meaningful look. "You go too. Tell your soldiers to get ready and start training them. And if some say, your training is too hard, just tell me and I will train them personally" I said with an evil smirk. Delta too, got one and I could see Hestia shudder. Yup, we are insane.

"Your wish is my command, my lord." She replied with a mocking bow and we both burst out laughing. I nodded to her, still chuckling and she too, left the room leaving Hestia and me behind.

"So, I promised you a date, if my memories are correct. " I said to her in a charming voice and her blush deepened. I smiled at his. I loved how her cheeks turned red and she got a loving smile to. "You remember correct, Perseus. What do you plan on doing?" She asked and I just looked at her with a face that showed ´Are you serious? ` and she looked just puzzled. "It´s going to be a surprise and to make it that wait here until I´m back and get you!" I told her in a fake strong voice and she looked at me excitedly. "Okay, I will wait here, but hurry. I don´t want to wait all day." She replied in a loving tone. Short before I flashed out she kissed me on the cheek and I blushed red like a tomato before teleporting away to prepare our date.

_Hestia pov _

**(AN\You didn´t think I would just tell you the surprise to Hestia, did you? You´ll have to wait until she finds out. ;P )**

As I gave him the kiss on the cheek I noticed the red color on his face, before he flashed out. I smiled to myself, that I too possessed this ability to him. I sighed. This feeling –love- it is strange. It feels nothing like all these books say. It isn´t like a burning fire more like a soft sea breeze on a hot summer day at the beach. Although it is more intensive, like uhm- like, huh, it´s just indescribable. As I was thinking to myself I was shocked and brought back to reality as someone behind me coughed. I turned around to see Chaos. Why was he here though, he just flashed out and now he´s back, I just don´t understand. "Not to be rude lord Chaos, but why are you here?" I asked careful. I definitively wouldn´t want the creator of the universe to be on my bad side.

He smiled at me. "You don´t have to call me lord, just Chaos is fine. As to why I am here, one- this is MY throne room after all-" (At this I blushed again, but this time because of embarrassment-) "and second, I wanted to talk to you" He shrugged at the last comment his shoulders and I raised my eyebrows questionably at him. "Why would you want to talk to me and what about?" I asked. I really had no idea what he would want to speak to me. He sighed at this question.

"Look Hestia, I wanted to talk to you about some things. First I want to speak about the war. There are some things, I can´t tell my soldiers. Only Perseus and Nebulae know about this yet and I thought you should too. There is one more problem on earth, that being Typhon awaking. With this, he is going to awake the Giants, especially Alkyoneus and Polybotes. With them joining the war, it will be very hard, even with the help of my soldiers. They will have to deal with the army of my brother and this is already hard enough. I´m sorry, this is some bad stuff and I know this isn´t easy but this is something you have to know. Now on to the second point, this being Perseus. I don´t know exactly how much he told you, but he didn´t tell you everything important about him. The curse-thing is something you already know and I´m not going to repeat it. What I´m going to tell you next is to stay a secret for now, am I understood?"

I merely nodded at this. I had to deal with the thoughts of the Giants awaking and shuddered. The first Titanomachy and Gigantomachy were already bad enough when they were separated but now, they would happen a second time and to add more, together. I put the thoughts to the back of my mind to listen to what Chaos´ was going to tell me. "You already know that Perseus is the Commander of my army and is a really powerful Primordial, right?" He asked and I nodded questionably, not knowing where this was going. "So, he isn´t just a normal Primordial, he is also the person, who wields the power of the faded ones in him. Meaning, as Uranus was defeated, his consciousness went to the Void, waiting for the right person to come and replace him as the sky. This person is our good old Perseus. He got also many of my powers as I blessed him, but not only did I bless him, but I chose him as my heir. He has power within him, now one in this universe could withstand, not even I. The biggest problem, his power in the wrong hands would be fatal. I wished to tell you this, to be warned. He, under any circumstances can´t go to the enemies side, otherwise the universe would suffer. Please, and I beg you, take care of him. He needs someone like you. Someone, who loves him as much as he loves the other person and is going to watch after him. Someone, who is not going to betray him. Could you do this?"

I was yet again overwhelmed but I was determinated to be there for him, to give him my love. I replied in a strong tone "Yes, I´m going to do this" And there seemed to be weight lifted of Chaos´ shoulders. "Thank you" he replied "Oh, before I forget, I you are going to hurt him, you will regret it. On this happy note, tada." And with a flash of light he, yet again was gone.

A few seconds later Percy came bag, a blindfold in his hands. He had a stupid grin on his face and I couldn´t help but smile at him, the worries from the conversation with Chaos already gone. "Please tell me, I don´t have to wear this." I said and pointed to the small object in his hand. His smirk, if possible grew even more. "Oh, yes you are going to wear it, otherwise you would ruin the surprise." He said. "Fine, can we go now?" I asked excited. "Yes, let´s go" and he wrapped the blindfold careful around my head, before teleporting us away.

_still Hestia pov_

_unknown place_

As my feet touched the ground again, I could feel how he took my hand carefully in his and lead me to our destination. It was difficult to walk without seeing a thing, but thanks to Percy, I didn´t fell to the ground. The air was cold. I guessed it should be night by now. I could smell smoke, maybe a campfire; the fresh scent of a forest and then something salty. Then, there was a noise, like waves crashing at the beach. Lastly, I couldn´t feel my shoes anymore. I was barefoot and the ground under my feet was soft, like sand. I felt something warm at my head and know it were Percy´s hands. He removed the blindfold and I could see again, what I saw shocked and awed me at the same time.

We were at a beach, behind us a forest, green like in spring. The smell of pines radiated of it. In front of us was a sight that awed me. The moon was brighter than usually and first I wondered, if Artemis was in a happy mood, but then I remembered, that Perseus was the personification of the moon and as I looked at him, I could see it. He had a light silver glow around him and seemed full of energy in the moonlight. He smiled softly at me and I blushed, this time really grateful for the darkness. Anyway, the silver light touched the sand, and it looked like the sand was pure white, the only word to describe it: beautiful. The waves of the ocean crashed at the shore and it instantly calmed me down.

On the sand was something like a path. Both sides of it were marked with torches, giving a warm orange light in the dark black of the night. At the end of the path was a table, all sorts of food on it. Candles gave the light there and yet again, I was breathless. Over us in the sky could the stars be seen, glowing bright in the black of the night. I could see some familiar constellations like Hercules, Perseus or Pegasus and Orion too. It was just a wonderful sight to see and I sighed at it. Perseus soft voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"Do you like it?" He asked, a little bit nervousness in his tone. I wanted to tease him a bit and said "No, I don´t like it" and it was really cute how his face fell. And then came a sad look in his eyes and I decided that I could tell him my true opinion about it. "I don´t like it, Percy. I love it. This is absolutely beautiful" And his face lit up like the lights on a Christmas tree and I couldn´t help but smile at this.

"Now, do you want to eat? Dinner is waiting" He replied with the familiar smirk of his and I nodded furiously. I was hungry and I wanted to spend some time with him. We made our way to the table and my eyes nearly bulged out as I saw what he had set on the table. "Did you cook this?" I asked, it was nearly impossible that I could have the luck to get a boyfriend, who could cook. I think he blushed, it´s hard to tell at night, and nodded slightly. I kissed him on the cheek and said "thank, this looks really great. I never would´ve guessed you could cook" I teased him. He just chuckled "Normally I would say something about this but I suggest we eat now, before it gets cold." And with that we ate in silence our dinner. I have to say the food looked delicious, but it tasted the better.

_~ My name is time skip and I´m here to replace Line break. She is busy right now ~_

An hour after dinner we were laying on a blanked on the beach, enjoying each other's company and looking at the stars. I looked to the side to see Perseus looking at me with a dreamy smile and raised my eyebrow questionably at this. As he released I was looking at him he blushed and looked to the side. I carefully lifted me hand to his chin and raised his face back in my direction. The next moment was magic. We looked into each other's eyes and hours could´ve passed, we wouldn´t have noticed. We both leaned our faces to the others´ and the, our lips met. It was the best thing that happened so far in my long live. The moment his lips touched mine, electricity razed through my entire body and I felt warm and at peace.

After what seemed like decades we broke the kiss and had both big, stupid smiles on our faces. Our silence was broken as Percy asked a question. I was more than willing to answer it. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I could clearly hear the love in his voice. Instead of answering with words, I kissed him again and he seemed surprised at first, but kissed back shortly after. After we broke this kiss I said "This is a yes, if you haven´t figured it out." And leaned myself on his body, enjoying the warm. I must have fallen asleep on his chest, because the last thing I remember was him saying "Good night" and then passing into the realm of Morpheus.

**Yay, chapter 11 is done and it is my longest so far. Finally some Percestia. I hope you liked it and will Review, follow and favor. Second, I wanted to say, please don´t vote for a pairing for Percy in this story anymore. It is decided, what you should know, if you´ve read this chapter. If you have some ideas what should happen next, you´re welcome to pm- me and tell me, what you would want to happen. Until next chapter**

**Lilie0107**

…**...(\_/)…**

…**...(=´.´=)…...REVIEW…..**

…**..(=)..(=)…..…..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi dear readers. Here is the next chapter from SoD. At this point, I wanted to thank EVERYONE reading this. You go through this torture and it makes me happy, if some say that this isn´t totally crap. **** I also decided to rewrite the 1****st**** chapter, because the grammar was very bad. Yeah, read on…**

**Me: Percy!**

**Percy: What? I was just taking a nap.**

**Me: Be a good boy and do the Disclaimer.**

**Percy: Do I have to? **

**Me and Hestia: Yes. Now do it already!**

**Percy: Fine, no need to be grumpy. Lilie0107 doesn´t own me or any of my friends/ enemies. All the rights go to Rick Riordan and the people, who made the Greek mythology.**

**Me: He is sadly right. *sigh* either way, Enjoy! :D**

_~Chapter 12~_

_Perseus pov_

_The next morning_

I was slowly waking as I felt the weight and warmth in my body. I looked down to see the sleeping form of Hestia. Huh- we must have fallen asleep yesterday after- and that´s when all the events from yesterday came crashing down to me. Hestia was my girlfriend and we kissed. I sighed at this memory. This was one of the most amazing, if not the best, moments in my life. Her lips were so soft and warm and tasted sweet like home cooked food. I wondered how I deserved such a great, caring and beautiful girlfriend. The answer came fast- I didn´t. None the less, I enjoyed it.

I was brought back from my thoughts as I felt Hestia moving her head. She had a sleepy look in her eyes and looked just awfully cute. I kissed her on the forehead and she smiled warmly at me. "Good morning, sleeping Beauty" I said to her and she giggled lightly at this. "Good morning to you too prince charming." she said and kissed me lightly on the lips. After we broke it I asked if she wanted breakfast and she nodded her head. "Good, but you will have to get off me, if you want some." I said as she blushed. Now it was my turn to chuckle and she soon joined.

After I breakfast we stayed only a few more minutes and then I teleported us back to Chaos´ palace. From there, Hestia got back to Olympus. After all, she was an Olympian, just not on the council. Her opinion did matter, but she didn´t have a saying if they were to make votes. So the next thing I did was walking to the chambers of my group, the Warriors of the Light. I picked all the members and trained them personally. Even Chaos had to admit, they were pretty darn good. So anyway I walked down to the chambers and soon heard the loud laughter and bickering from one of the rooms. I just rolled my eyes at their behavior. Even if some of them were trained to be Assassins, they were all children at heart.

As I arrived, I knocked on the door and they immediately opened, revealing the leader, Omega to me. He was surprised to see me and shortly after, bowed. As the others saw this, they all looked up to see who dared interrupting them. To say that they were shocked to see me would be an understatement. I didn´t show up that often at this area, I normally just told Omega to get them and meet me in the throne room, were our meetings were held. Afterward I was a little sad, that I didn´t have a camera. Their faces were just priceless.

"Sup guys. How are you?" I said with a smirk on my face. They quickly come back from there shock and I was met with a very hard fist in my face. Of course it would be Thalia, daughter of Zeus. She was once a huntress of Artemis, her Lieutenant even, before she `died` and Zoë took her place. First she was beyond mad, but she got Artemis point of view and understood that thy had to move on. She did this as well and now, she´s here. Anyway, back to the topic.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THIS PAST TWO YEARS PERSEUS? YOU GOT US ALL WORRIED SICK AND NOW YOU DARE SHOW YOUR SORRY ASS? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE; ASSHOLE?" She screamed in my face. I just stared amused at her. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see the other shrink back under her glare, ha wimps. ;P

"Thalia calm down! I was on earth for two days. You know that time passes different here in the Void. So just shut up!" I replied in a dangerously calm voice. She seemed to get the hint, because she immediately shut up.

"You know, if I wasn´t used to scarier things than you, I would shudder in front of you." I said with a playful smile. "You mean, like these idiots behind me? Yeah, this would be funny." She said with an evil smirk. I sear, this woman is insane. None the less, I replied with a "yupp" popping the ´p´. "So, Moony come in, take a seat and tell me what news you have. Have you finally gotten yourself a girlfriend?" She asked with a playful smile, wiggling her eyebrows, but in her eyes I could see that she burned to know what happened. At her last statement I blushed furiously. And Thalias´ playful smile turned into a mask of shock, before going to complete evil. "So, our lord got little girlfriend, what is her name?" She asked. I just sighed and answered there was no way talking me out of this, even as god of Shrewdness.

"Yes, I got a girlfriend and her name is Hestia, to answer your question" I said in a bored tone. It was quite interesting how all the others seemed to move closer and bend down their heads to hear as much as possible. I looked Thalia in the face and she seemed pretty shocked. "You got a VIRGIN goddess as your girlfriend? How the fuck did you do this?" She asked disbelievingly. "Simple actually, I asked her on a date, she said yes, we kissed and now I have a girlfriend. Got a problem with that? No? Good. Back to the topic of my visit" talked just on. I didn´t want to give her the chance of asking more questions.

"Order is coming back, along with Gaea, Nyx, Tartarus, Typhon, some Giants and the Titans." I said with my voice void of emotions. The jaws of my soldiers hit the floor. You could literally hear the ´clang´. "You are joking, right?" one of them asked. I had to reply with "Sadly no, I am dead serious. Chaos says we have at the most 8 months, 6 the least. We have to hurry and train again. I came here to inform you about it. Like always, Omega is in charge." I said before flashing myself away. I needed to talk to Chaos, immediately.

As the light in my vision faded I was at the door to Chaos´ chambers. I knocked on the door, not daring to just walk in. I did this once and what I saw, let´s just say wasn´t really something kids should see. I´ll let you imagine something, because I am sure as heck not going to describe this. Anyway, after about one minute the door was opened and to my shock it wasn´t Chaos who stood in front of me. No, there stood a beautiful, young lady in black dress, with black hair, but pure white eyes. She smiled warmly at me and I recognized her as void, the crush Chaos had.

"May I help you Perseus?" She asked in her kind voice. She was often at the palace here and I saw her nearly every two days. Over the years, she became a mother to me. I never forgot my birth mother, Selene but I needed a motherly figure as a child and she was there so she became my mom, kind off. "Yes you may, is Chaos there?" I asked in an evenly kind voice. I could never, ever be mean to her. She just had this loving aura, just like Hestia around her. "Yes he is, wait a moment." She disappeared just to come back a few seconds later.

"You can come on now" She said. I nodded to her in thanks and went into the huge room. The walls were pitch black but had many little dots in them, showing the stars. In the middle of the room was a meeting-table with 8 chairs around it. At the left stood a king-sized bed and some wardrobes, here to, showing the stars floating through the universe. At the head of the table, reading a newspaper (Seriously he is reading a newspaper? Why would he of all people need a newspaper, he knows what is going on everywhere in the universe and he is reading some mortal stuff, I sometimes doubt his sanity) and he was wearing nothing but pink pants. I cleared my throat loudly and he fell out of his chair, groaning and saying "Ooowwww". I just raised my eyebrow at this. Yupp, he is definitively weird and if this is coming from me, it has to say something.

After he got up, he noticed me and then that he was wearing nothing but pink pants, with unicorns on them. I inwardly just sighed at this ad shook my head. "Chaos, sorry to interrupt you, but we have some things to discuss." I said in calmly and dangerously voice. He shuddered and merely nodded. He snapped his fingers and the next second, he wore a business suit in black with stars on it, much like the furniture. "Yes of course, have a seat" He said and pointed to a chair at the table. After I sat down, I began talking.

"We will need an advantage, at least against the other Primordials. Last night, as Hestia slept, I contacted mentally some of the others and came to the conclusion that Hemera and Aether are going to aid us, maybe even Pontus and Thallassa. I would suggest sending someone into Tartarus to talk to Nyx, we both now that she would be a very useful ally. I would volunteer for this, s she wants me one way or another and I could defend myself, if I had to." I tried to reason with him. H thought about this for a moment. "Very well, go now and see if you can get some more allies. The fewer enemies we have, the higher the chance of winning." He said. I nodded my head, yes and was about to leave the room, but Chaos stopped me before I could.

"One last thing Percy, remember the blessing you got from the Primordials of the seas, they will be unblocked by now." He added and I nodded excitedly. I was blessed by them, when I was still a toddler, even before Chaos took me in, but they sealed the powers away, to unlock them when I was old enough to handle them. Ah and Perseus,-" I looked yet again back to him "may the Fates be with you. Good luck, my friend" He said and I nodded and smiled a true, happy smile. That we were, really good friends, and I left the room, preparing for my trip to the deepest part of hell, Tartarus, the realm of my uncle.

_Nyx pov_

I was really nervous. One of my spies just informed me, that my uncle, Order was going to attack again. I sighed deeply. I didn´t know what to do. On one side, I wanted revenge against Erebus, but I had been thinking. His child hasn´t done anything wrong and young Perseus already lost his mother. I think, I should get back at Erebus at some point, but let the kid have at least a little peace. See, unlike all think, I´m not a completely heartless bitch, actually quite the opposite. I think I´m going to help my fathers´ army against Order. Sadly, Gaea won´t change anything. She wants to rule again, not caring about the lives of the mortals. I didn´t care much about them, don´t get me wrong, but they are a part of the earth and destroying this, would mean to destroy this world. Again.

I sighed yet again. Why has it always to be complicated like this? Couldn´t it just be easy for once? I tensed, as I felt an unknown presence enter the mansion of night. It seems like my Nephew has arrived and I had to make a decision whether or not to kill and torture him. I made my mind and began to walk into Perseus´ direction. I would after 18 years finally see my Nephew. Might as well scare him a little. Muhahahaha…

**And chapter 12 - done. That´s it for today. Like always I hope you liked it and will favor, follow and review. **** Until next chapter **

**Lilie0107**

…**...(\_/)….Review…**

…**...(=´.´=)…..Review…...REVIEW…..**

…**..(=)..(=)…..….…Review…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everybody, I posted again. Yay. I am so, so sorry for not updating sooner but school is just very hard t the moment and I don´t get home until it´s really late. Thanks for the favors, follows and reviews, but I hoped I would get more. If you don´t like something just say it and I may change it. Enough talked now.**

**Me: Percy, I have a big headache, so do the Disclaimer!**

**Percy: Noooo, not again. Why always me?**

**Hestia: Because you are a seewaedbrain.**

**Nyx: Do the Disclaimer or I´ll send some of my worst monsters after you...**

**Some random guy: Uhm, excuse me, but where can I find the suvenirshop?**

**Me: How did you even get here?... Anyway the next right, than right, left, left,right,left forward and the third door on the fifth floor will be it.**

**Tourist: Thanks. Oh and Percy, they are right. Do the Disclaimer!**

**Hestia+ Nyx and Me: Ha!**

**Percy: Fine! I am not owned by Lilie0107 nor are my friends, family and enemies. All those rights belong to Rick Riordan. Happy now?**

**Me: Very. So, on with the story. Enjoy :)**

_~ Chapter 13 ~_

_Perseus pov_

As the light died down, I stood at the entrance of Tartarus. This was a place, I wouldn´t want to go, because of my crazy family, but missions are missions and somebody has to do them. Sadly, I am always the one doing the dirty work… Anyway, I stood at the edge of Tartarus and looked down. Big mistake, I said to myself. The place radiated pure evil and would´ve made me shudder, if it wasn´t for the fact, that there are way scarier places than the domain of my uncle. I took a deep breath and jumped into the pit that was described as Hell.

I fell at least an hour until I could see a river take its path under me. The river, known as Cocytus, with the voices of for eternity wailing souls, wasn´t something, I wanted to experience, but I hadn´t much of a choice, now had I? Anyway I fell faster now, nearly reaching the ground and concentrated. I thought about the water under me and tried to will it to catch me. Tried.

The water didn´t obey, just my luck, and with a big ´splash´ I landed in the river. The second I touched the water, I could hear all those dead souls, wailing in my head… _It´s no use… You can´t escape… so much pain… you´ll never be free… can you feel the misery?- you will experience it forever…_ And more and more voices joined in soon. I saw that I couldn´t escape and was about to give up, when I heard another voice inside my head. This one was different. The other voices were old, raspy and full of pain. This one instead was filled with joy, love and caring.

"Don´t give up my hero. I love you and want you to come home, there, where the hearth is." ? The voice said. I recognized it instantly. This sweet voice came from my girlfriend, Hestia. And, in the middle of the river of wailing, I began to smile. First, it was just a small one, but it grew very fast. I remembered all the good times in my live, such as Thalia and I joking around, or Theta and I pranking the others. But the most beautiful memory was the kiss Hestia and I shared on our last date.

I could practically taste the sweet aroma of her lips. They tasted like homemade cookies, and feel the warm from her body, giving me strength to get through this. I opened my eyes, not knowing that I closed them and swam to the surface of the river. The voices I heard before were now just a faint whisper in the back of my mind. Finally I broke through the surface and sucked in a deep breath of air. It felt better to take breaths but it wasn´t like outside in the nature. I slowly swam to the side of the river and lifted myself out of the water.

I looked at my surroundings and was a little bit shocked at what I saw. The ground was crashed glass, sharp and in little pieces as wide as the eye could see. It was very dark, but thanks to me, being the Primordial of the moon, the elements and son of the Darkness and Shadows itself, I could see. What I saw wasn´t the most amazing sight to have. What I guessed were trees, were just black, I think burned, sticks in the ground. The air was very hot and wet and I bet it was poisonous too. I could deal with that, though. At least, I hoped I could.

What was the most disturbing thing though, was that this place radiated pure evil and more importantly: death. I was the Primordial of LIFE, the complete opposite of this place and I could clearly feel it. The area sucked at my power, trying to take it away from me. This place, Tartarus, was trying to make me weak. But I couldn´t let this happen. I had to move and get to the Mansion of Night or better known as Nyx´ and Erebus palace.

I began walking, strangely knowing where I had to go. It was as if my home was calling me. If I thought about it, in a strange way, it was my home. The Mansion of Night, that is.

Erebus is after all the embodiment of darkness itself and Nyx is the embodiment of night, both working and belonging together. The moon too, was part of the night and the darkness, so in a strange way, my domain belonged to Nyx´ too. I kept thinking like this the whole time, until the feeling, telling me where I had to go, got stronger. I noticed my surroundings, if possible grew even darker. Almost no light existed anymore. The little bit left, glowed in a strange purple colour.

It got deeper into Tartarus and that´s when I saw it. There, far away I could see the first towers of the palace. I could only see the top of the towers, because the whole castle was in a gorge. I knew this was my destination, so I kept walking. I had little knowledge about this place of Tartarus. If I mentioned my stepmothers´ and fathers home, Chaos would always say, and I quote:

"It´s a place, you´ll hopefully never go. Therefore you don´t need any information about it." End of discussion. He would always, always say the same thing. It made me a little bit mad. I AM the Primordial of Shrewdness after all and like Athena, I hate not knowing things. Anyway, back to the topic.

I finally reached the gigantic doors from the Mansion and thought if I should knock or just walk in. I choose the polite version. I know what you think. I can take care of manners? To your answer, yes I can, if I want to. Now and then I do the safe things. The dangerous ones are mostly just more fun. Deal with it! Where was I?

The knock could be heard all over Tartarus, of this I was sure. As the doors finally opened, I nearly burst out laughing. In front of me stood an old friend of mine, Thanatos was he called. You see, he is a son of Nyx and Erebos, making him my half-brother. We never met this often, because he has his duties as god of the peaceful death and I have my domains to take care of. As for why I burst out laughing, he wore a _pink_ t-shirt that said "Death is cruel, deal with it" and a smiley under it.

He seemed pretty surprised to see me, like I said before, we don´t see each other that often. Luckily he recovered soon from his shock and raised an eyebrow at me. I finally calmed myself down and hugged him. That´s right, I hugged him and he did it back. Even if we don´t see each other this often, we are really close. After we broke our bro-hug he asked me something.

"Perseus, nice to see you. What brings you here, if you don´t mind me asking?" He was a bit careful what to ask. Sometimes there are questions, I am not allowed to answer and this leads us into some little fights. "Nice to see you as well old friend." I replied with a warm smile. "I wouldn´t mind if you asked today. I came here to talk to your mother, Nyx about some very important stuff. This stuff though, is classified information and it better doesn´t change, because it´s just something, no one should have to think about. Again" I said a little nit said. He just nodded, understanding I wouldn´t talk about it today and let me to another set of big doors.

"That´s as far as I can take you. Go through these doors and You´ll be in Nyx´ and Erebos´ Throne rooms. I will inform her of you arrival, but I´m sure she already noticed." I nodded in thanks and Thanatos vanished in a swirl of shadows. I took a deep breath and pushed the huge doors open.

Inside the throne room were two gigantic thrones. The right one was just big, black and simple, nothing very impressive, if it wasn´t for the power rolling off of it in waves. The one left to the completely black throne was graceful and not fully black. Little spots flowed through the material, looking like the sky at night. I recognized that the right one belonged to my father and the one on the left to my stepmother. Suddenly the room began to shake, an earthquake that would have made Poseidon jealous. The shadows dimmed the little light in the room more and I could feel the temperature drop. The next moment, screams could be heard. They belonged to men, women and children and they sounded terrifying. Now, I have seen much, but this makes even my façade crumble. I may be a warrior, but I´m definitively not heartless.

And that is when the laughter began. It´s wasn´t a laugh of joy or fun, it was that of pure insanity. This laugh was cold and heartless and made shivers down my spine. The hairs on my neck set up and I got the feeling to hide in the next corner, crying like a toddler. But I could not let this happen. I calmed myself to get an emotionless face, showing a cold façade that would made many enemies cover and hide in fear.

It went like I wished, the laughing stopped and the person, doing this gulped, I could practically hear it shivering. Now I smirked on the inside. Chaos training was good after all. "You think?" He asked in my mind. I just replied with a simple "Oh just shut up, Chaos" And felt his presence leaving my brain. I hate it when he does that. Anyway, back to the topic.

"I don´t fear you, Nyx. Just show yourself. I came to talk to you, not to get some little kids show." Okay, not the entirely true, but rule number one in Chaos´ army: Never show your fear and weakness. I was surprised at how relaxed my voice sounded. On the inside I was shivering in fear to meet my stepmother, but don´t say that to anyone. SSsshhhhh!

"Now, we don´t want to get rude, do we, stepson?" She asked playfully, but I could hear the uneasiness in her voice. I just sighed. "Okay, Nyx. Could you please show yourself and talk to me. I know that you hate me and all but can we please talk? There are much more important things than your revenge now." I said in a very kind tone. I don´t know exactly why, but I had the feeling this was the best way to talk to her. I heard her sigh.

"Very well, Perseus." And with this the shadows formed the form of a woman. As they got back to their places the woman stood in front of me. She was, and I hate to admit it, beautiful. Long black hair, dark obsidian black eyes and a long black dress adorned her body. Her skin was pale, like mine and she had perfect red lips. I knew for sure that there would be many man on earth drooling over her.

"Thank you, Nyx." I said. "Look, I know you won´t like this, but we need your help. Gaea rising is a problem to the gods, but not what the army will have to deal with. Chaos brought news, that Order is going to rise and This time, he is fuly awakened." She sucked in a sharp breath. "That is clearly bad. Last time he wanted to rise, he hid behind his soldiers, but if it is like you say, than this is going to be a long, very bloody war. But how do you plan to defeat him and what role do I play in this?" She asked me. I sighed. "I am going to fight him. I got enough blessings-" _hopefully _"-to take him myself. Your role would be to stop the war between the Olympians and the Primordials, because we will need all the people we get to defeat his soldiers. You and maybe some of you children and servants could stop some of ther warriors, Order is going to send." I finished.

She thought about this far a moment and then sighed and nodded. "So be it. Order is not somone who should rule this universe, I agree with that. I will aid you. Even if I hate to admit it, I can´t take revenge on you. You have done nothing wrong. After all you wasn´t the one, cheating on me or the person having a child with another woman. You are the child and because of me, you don´t have a mother anymore. I want to apologize for this." She said in a small voice and I could see how difficult this was for her. I went forward and hugged her. First, she was a little shocked, but she soon hugged back. After we broke apart she smiled at me.

"I know that I will never be your real mother, but I offer to adopt you officially, if you want. In a way I am your mother and I want to make up all the shit I caused you." She said in a nervous voice. At first I thought she was joking. She just offered to adopt me. Wow, I was impressed. Although I knew she would never replace Selene, I was willing to try and be her son. That´s the reason I smiled and nodded.

"I would be honored to become your son, mum" I said with a little hesitation. Her eyes soon showed a few tears and she nodded in happiness too. She began to chant in an ancient language, I was surptised I could understand it, because it wasn´t English, Greek or Latin.

"_I, Nyx Primordial goddess of the night herby allow Perseus, Primordial of the_ _elements, life, heroes, Shrewdness and the moon to be my son and adopt him. Let him be a true child of the night." _ She finished and I was surprised that she knew all my domains. A strange black light surrounded me and after it faded I felt different.

I could feel all the shadows in the room, all the hellhounds in the world, why this, I had a slight idea, and I felt a weight on my back. As I looked over my shoulders, I could see a pair of beautiful, soft black wings. I touched the feathers and they were as soft as cotton. I was awed at this and looked at my new adopted mother. She had a slight smirk on her face and I returned it.

"As both Erebos´ and my son you have complete control over shadows and darkness. Also you´ll be stronger at night, not just on a full moon. Why you have wings, I don´t know, but I guess it just comes because you are a creature of the night or something." The last part she mumbled under her breath and I smiled slightly at this.

"You will have control over hellhounds and will be their king, as they too are creatures of the night. They will listen to your command and won´t question it." She said. "Now, I believe you have work to do, you know win a war against Order, stop the evil and such" Nyx said with a smile on her lips. I gladly returned it. I hugged Nyx a last time before I flashed myself to the Void, truly happy at the moment.

If only I had known how soon this all will change…

*  
><strong>So, that was chapter 13. Like it, hate it? Review if not, otherwise review anyway and favor and follow too! :)<strong>** Until next chapter.  
><strong>

**Lilie0107**

**…...(\_/)….Review…**

**…...(=´.´=)…..Review…...REVIEW…..**

**…..(=)..(=)…..….…Review…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey people, here is the next chappy. Like always I wanted to thank all those who reviewed, favored and follow this story. I also wanted to write a new story. Any information about it will be at the bottom of this chapter. **

**Me: I think today should Hestia do the Disclaimer.**

**Hestia: I´m sorry, but I can´t. I have a council meeting at Olympus. Just let Percy do it.**

**Percy: Hey, I won´t always do the Disclaimer!**

**Hestia: If you don´t do it, I won´t kiss you again.**

**Me: Yeah, and I will pair you up with Drew.**

**Percy: *shudder* please, not Drew, please. You would kill me!**

**Me: You are immortal so you can´t get killed. Maybe I should offer her godhood too...**

**Percy: No, I´ll do it,I´LL DO IT! I am not owned by Lilie0107. All the rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Hestia: Good Percy. Now I have to go.**

**Me: Have fun, Hestia. I´ve got to go too, write the next chapter and such. So, Enjoy this one! :)**

* * *

><p><em>~ Chapter 14 ~<em>

_Mount Olympus, Throne Room_

_Artemis pov_

I sat on my throne in the great hall on Olympus. We were having one of our really boring fights- I mean _meetings._ Most the time I spaced out. I thought about my meeting with Perseus at the creak in the forest. He was a special male. He was powerful, this much I could tell, but he wasn´t that full of himself like he should be, being a man and all. No, he didn´t seem arrogant. He radiated an aura of kindness, home and sadness too. I know that he should be 18 years old, but he seemed to have at least millennia of experience. He didn´t seem smart, more like wise, probably even more than Athena herself. This let me think more. No person his age should have this kind of aura. Then the thought struck me that he might be older.

He mentioned that he grew up in the Void. Even we gods don´t have much knowledge about it. Is it possible time runs faster there than on earth? If so, he might be even older than most Olympians… This is giving me a headache. I shouldn´t think that much about it. Whether he was older than me or not, he seemed to be okay, at least for a male. I might even saw him as a friend. Not in some romantic way, more a sisterly kind of love. I wanted to think more about it, but I snapped back from my mind as someone flashed in the middle of our council.

I looked closer and saw a woman, maybe 18 years of age, in an orange chiton with flames on it. Her hair was a gold- brownish colour with orange and red streaks in it. I was surprised as I recognized this woman. She was none other than Hestia, goddess of the hearth, fire, domesticity, the family and the state, also my aunt. **(Just look at Wikipedia if you don´t believe me. You may have to use the German version too.) **

It was a little strange as she was never in her adult form. She liked to be a little 8 years old girl, always tending the hearth. I wondered why she chose now at all times to appear in her 18 years- form but didn´t question it. She seemed kind of nervous, playing with her fingers and looking kind of alarmed around the room. She took a deep breath and calmed down, getting a blank face and looking confident. I had never seen her like this.

Hestia had always a warm, motherly smile on her lips, hope glistening in her eyes. Now she seemed disturbed, but something was there that let her glow. A strange aura surrounded her. It was very well hidden but I could catch it. It was happiness, or maybe something stronger. Could it be love? But this was impossible. She was a virgin goddess after all. She had sworn an oath to… I focused back on the others as Zeus began to speak.

"Sister, what brings you to this meeting? Shouldn´t you sit at the hearth and tend the flames?" He asked in a strong, low voice. How dare he talk to Hestia like this? She was always kind to others and he can´t be nice to his sister for once at least? Okay, calm down Artemis. This is getting you nowhere. She too seemed angry at his tone, because her eyes cached flames. Her face although remained blank.

"I am sorry for interrupting your oh so important council meeting little brother, but I have grave news." At the first point her voice was dripping with sarcasm. Only an idiot wouldn´t have noticed this. **(An\ *cough*cough*Gabe*cough*Ugliano*cough*cough* ;P ) ** At the second one, on the other side she became pretty serious. And this was the reason all murmur died down.

"What is the news you bear, sister?" asked my uncle, Poseidon in a very kind voice. He loved his sister dearly. At some points, so the legends said (Hey, even I am not that old), there were some romantic feelings he had for her, which was the reason she took the maidens oath. Whether that is true I don´t know, but I can clearly see that he doesn´t feel that way anymore. He only cares for his sister.

"I was at the palace from a friend, as I heard this bad news. It seems many Primordials are rising.-" as she said this, the temperature in the room dropped drastically and we all paled. Most of us looked paler than Hades himself. To be honest, I was one of them. "…and this is sadly only the beginning." We all gasped at this. The last Giant war against ONE Primordial lasted hundreds of years and now she says there are more rising and then is this only the BEGINNING? What the Fuck?! Athena looked like a fish, Hera had fainted, along with Dionysus and the others had ghost white faces. I was sick at my stomach. This couldn´t be happening. We knew thanks to Perseus that Tartarus and Nyx were rising, but more Primordials were a pretty big deal.

"You said this was the beginning, but what comes after?" asked my very afraid looking father. "You surely all know about Chaos, right?" She asked and we all nodded. "So, he may have an evil brother" Another round of gasps ran through the air. "And this brother wants to overthrow Chaos and take over the universe, destroying all and rebuild it to his own wishes." After hearing this, we were all speechless. Our chances for survival were zero, if not even lower and even if we survived, we would be destroyed afterwards or become slaves. Isn´t this just wonderful? Note the sarcasm!

"But there are good news too." She said. "We will not have to defeat the Primordials on our own. Chaos is going to send his army to aid us and there are some Primordial gods willing to help us too." We all breathed a sigh of relief. "Also there is someone able to defeat Order and this one is going to fight for our side too." She finished with a dreamy smile. Wait- dreamy? Is Hestia in love with this guy? Maybe I know him, if so I am going to give him a lesson how to thread her the right way. Mwhahaha…

_Hestia pov_

_Still on Olympus_

The others all listened to me and I was happy that for once, I was wasn´t ignored. Then a second thought struck my face. I thought about Perseus and made my mind. "Zeus, may I have a word? Alone" I added as the others were going to sit down in there thrones again. He nodded, said "Council dismissed" and shrunk to human size. All the other Olympians flashed out of the room, going back to mind their own business.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, sister?" He asked in a kind, yet bored voice. I was angry that I didn´t get enough respect from him, but didn´t say anything against it. "You surely remember the oath I took to you, swearing maidenhood in the process." At this he nodded for me to continue, not knowing where I was going with this. I sighed deeply at this. "I want you to remove it" I said in a confident tone.

Zeus face was priceless. His eyes became large like footballs and his mouth opened and closed like that from a fish. I wished I had a camera with me. "You want was?" He asked angrily as he regained from his shock. "I want you to remove my maiden oath." I said again very slowly, as if I was talking to a little child. The only word he could say was "Why?" (**AN\ thought about ending it here, but it would be a little bit short… lucky you) **I sighed, couldn´t he just do me a favor for once? I don´t ask much, I give more to my family, not that I will change that, but was it this wrong that I wanted to be happy?

"Because I fell in love Zeus. I found someone I care deeply for and vice versa." I said. His features softened at this. What he asked me next caught me a little of guard. "Are you truly happy, Hestia?" I was too surprised by this, so I just nodded. He sighed deeply and then nodded. "Very well, I will remove your oath, but you can´t swear it again once it is taken, at least not to me." I nodded at this. I had thought about it and was very sure I wanted it this way. Zeus looked at me a few seconds before sighing again (what is it with people sighing today?) and then he chanted in ancient Greek.

"_I Zeus, King of Olympus and god of the sky, Justice and youngest child of Kronos and Rhea hereby remove the oath of maidenhood that Hestia,_ _goddess of the hearth, fire, domesticity, the family and the state swore on my name. Let her find true happiness and may the Fades guide her through any hardship she will have to face." _

As he finished I was engulfed in a light orange light and as the light faded I felt different. The feeling was indescribable. I felt free, like I was held as a prisoner in my own body and was finally released. I would be lying if I said that I didn´t like it. I was very happy. I ran into Zeus´ arms and hugged him, muttering _thank you_ over and over again. First he was surprised but soon he returned the gesture. As we broke apart he asked me something.

"If you don´t mind me asking, but who is the lucky person that stole the heart from my sister?" He wanted to know. There was no hint of jealousy or paranoia and this made me even happier. "You have met him once." I began. He just looked at me questionably. "He is the Primordial of the elements, Life, heroes, Shrewdness and the moon and goes be the name Perseus." I said. His eyes became large and I feared they might fell out of his head. "Close your mouth or you´ll cache flies brother." I replied with a smirk. I shut his mouth with my hand and then flashed out of the throne room, leaving a very shocked Zeus behind… **(AN\ Is it just me who thinks this is funny? XD)**

_The Void, Chaos´ throne room_

_Perseus pov_

I was sitting on my throne besides Chaos´ empty one in the throne room at Chaos´ palace. I have it since my sixteenth birthday, because I am the heir to the void and such. Time passes very differently here in the Void. One month at earth are 100 years in the Void. If you count it like that, I am not 18 years old. In reality I am 21600 years, even older than Hestia. Ha Zeus, I am older than you, deal with it! :P

Anyway, I was sitting there, waiting for Hestia to return. She wanted to warn the other Olympians about Orders´ rising. What she didn´t know yet was the thing between Nyx and me. If she finds out she will either hug me or beat me and even if I am immortal, I am not immune to pain, at least not completely and I had the feeling that having Hestia as an enemy would be very bad.

I came back from my thoughts as my love, the goddess of the hearth flashed into the throne room. I decided on playing a little prank on her. I knew I was definitively going to regret this, but for now it would be fun. I changed my appearance a little to the form that could be called my "immortal form". It isn´t like the true form were I am pure energy. This would only destroy a very big part of this universe. Instead I got my black wings (I found out they had little stars on them and they were moving, that´s just awesome) and my irises changed into supernovas, showing the real power I possessed. My skin became even paler, looking almost as white as a ghosts´. My voice too changed. It became very deep and ancient, sending shivers down the spins of my opponents.

As Hestia flashed in she looked first around the room, searching for me, before noticing me. As she did her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. With much willpower my face became emotionless. I stared down at her and said in my very scary voice. "What business brings you here little goddess?" She seemed pretty scared and now was the time I regretted it. She was about to shrink back in fear as the most shocking thing happened. Her face got blank and she bowed down at my feet. "I am sorry my lord for interrupting you, but I search for my lover Perseus, Primordial god of- " I didn´t let her finish. I stood up from my throne, she took a few steps back, and then I shrunk down to human size. I changed back to my, let´s call it "mortal form" and now she looked really confused. She was frozen on her place and I walked up to her. As I stood before her, I pressed my lips onto hers and shocked her even more. She kissed back pretty soon. After we broke apart she did the thing I was sure she would do.

She kicked me straight in the spot where Apollo doesn´t shine. I groaned loud, at least 3 octaves higher than usual and sank to my knees. The guards standing in the corners winced slightly at this. After the pain lessened at least a little bit, I was sure I wouldn´t walk normally at least for a week, I looked up in her emotionless face. The only things that betrayed her were her eyes. They held a smirk of amusement in them. I glared directly at her and then she burst out laughing. **(AN\ is there someone besides me that laughed hard at this?) **

After she calmed down and I could stand again, she slapped me in the face. Hard, very hard. I almost fell to the ground again. She then screamed at me. "**WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING? YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK AND I SWEAR TO YOU, PERSEUS IF YOU EVER DO THIS AGAIN YOU WILL NEVER HAVE KIDS. THIS ISN´T A THREAT, THIS IS A PROMISE!" **I winced at her harsh tone, but I knew I deserved it. "I am sorry Hestia. I didn't want to scare you like this. I just wanted to play a little prank and I overdid it. I am really, really sorry. Could you please forgive me?" I asked in a small voice. It was that quit that I wasn´t even sure, if I heard myself.

Hestia sighed at this and the hugged me. "I am not mad at you. You just scared me half to death and I snapped. I accept your apology." She said and then kissed me. I can´t even describe how happy I was at this moment. After we broke our kiss, I asked her about the meeting on Olympus. "It went well. I informed them about the threads and they took it pretty well." She said. "How many fell unconscious?" I asked slightly amused. "Two of them actually, Hera and Dionysus" She answered. I could see the amusement in her eyes and chuckled lightly at this. "Is there something else? You seem to be happier than usually and this has to say something." I asked with an interested grin.

She nodded and then took a deep breath. "I talked to Zeus." She said. I just looked at her questionably. She sighed, rolled her eyes at me and then explained. "I wanted him to remove my oath. He did as I wanted. I am officially allowed to date you" She said with a big smile. I was stunned. She removed her oath because of me. I couldn´t believe it. I was sure my smile was brighter than any Christmas tree.

"Wow, that´s just… Wow. I love you" I said. She only smiled at me and then said, "so do I" and kissed me. "What were you up to as I wasn´t babysitting you?" She asked with a smile after we broke apart. I chuckled lightly at this and then answered. "I was in Tartarus." I said. Her smile immediately dropped. "Let me explain" I fast interrupted before she could say anything.

"I talked to Nyx. We will need her help in this war and I knew it, so I visited her today. We talked about some things and she finally agreed to aid us." Hestia sighed in relief. "I am not finished yet." I said. "She also asked, if she could adopt me. I answered with "yes", so now,I am the adopted son of Nyx." I said with a big smile. Her mouth nearly hit the floor and I laughed at this. She glared at me and I just laughed harder before kissing her again.

_*Time skip*_

_still Perseus pov_

I was lying in my bed, Hestia asleep on my chest. No, don´t think like that! We didn't do anything like this, you pervert. That was when a thought hit me. I had to marry a sworn maiden and Hestia removed her oath. _Did she after this count under this category of woman?_ I asked myself worriedly. I was surprised as Chaos voice rang through my head. _"Don´t worry, she counts. She removed her oath for you, not before you met, so you two are good. I talked to Eros and he could agree with it" _I mentally thanked Chaos and chuckled at his "_You´re welcome" _before drifting into a hopefully peaceful sleep.

_Unknown pov_

_It is nearly done. A little bit more time and I will be fully awake. Just wait brother. There is nothing you can do to stop me, for I will rise and then this universe shall see of what I am capable… _

* * *

><p><strong>That´s it for today. Wow, alone the chapter without the authorsnote has over 3,000 words. Like I said at the top, I will upload a new story. This one will be a High school story, but with a twist. Annabeth is a mortal and Percy- well you´ll just have to read it ;) I have to ask you something though. Could you please PM-me if you know anything about the american school system. I don´t live in the USA so I have little knowledge about school there and I don´t want to write something wrong. If you PM, please explain the grades, the age (like when you start school or go to another one), the schedule and it´s subjects, tests and their marks and other things you can think of, like extracurricular activities or something like that. Thanks :) I also wanted to thank <strong>

Allegra M Angelus91 Bacon Soul BustNjust9 Canadianboy13 Clasher0412 DannyMcDingles DarkxxxRuler Harley-Quinn38999 JBeddoes Kangh MaistirLann MexicanTaco Music is life and death PJandLGequalsLove Pontus True Lord Of The Ocean Rhpather17 SEHARTHEBEAST Son of Athena 11 and 14 The Fiction Fan UAFCipher032 WHITEOUT180 WayDrifter Wolfy553 XxSoldierOfGodxX bekaakgirl bogan candycrum demmondevil88 dyurik19 fillnow21 finnray firemeggy hunter2424 insanecanadian912 jall1234 jriley 14 killerknite percyTheBave percyjacksonfan555 posiedonsson randomsoccerplayer457 ravaginghunter rider-84 silena4kane vex grace772 werewolves1999 yandrak91

**for the favors. You, my dear readers are awesome!**

**Until next chapter.**

**Lilie0107**

**…...(\_/)….Review…**

**…...(=´.´=)…..Review…...REVIEW…..**

**…..(=)..(=)…..….…Review…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again.** **This chapter **will be more of a filler to understand some things later in this story. Also thanks for the Reviews, favors and follows although I hoped it would be more :( Anyway thanks to the people who reviewed/favored/followed. For that, I am really grateful. :D****

**Percy: Hello again. **

**Me: Hi Percy, nice of you to join us.**

**Percy: us?**

**Chaos: Yupp, us. Today's chapter will be about me. *smiling proudly***

**Percy: Oh, cool. Chaos is going to tell the story. YAY.**

**Void: I´ll do the Disclaimer. *cough*cough* SO, Lilie0107 doesn´t own PJO. All these awesome rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><em>~ Chapter 15 ~<em>

_Chaos pov (__**didn´t expect that, did you ;)**__ )_

I was currently in my chambers. Void was here too. She was sitting on my bed, reading a book about some mortal science. To read, what the humans thought about themselves and how wise they thought themselves to be, was really funny. Chuckled lightly at this and she shot me just a questioning glance. I winked it up, telling her to read on. I was sitting on a chair at the table, doing some paper work. While I did this, I thought about some things, especially what´s happening right now.

It is actually funny to think about how much my live changed in the past 18 earth years. I was a being that was billions of years old, maybe older (didn´t count anymore. Let´s just say I am old and leave it at that) and all the interesting stuff happens since I raised Percy. I saw him as a son, sort of and was very proud of him. As I took him from Selene all those years ago, I thought he would be just another soldier for my army, maybe a Lieutenant, but I would´ve never guessed that he would become my heir. Heck, at the moment, and I am sure of it, he is more powerful than my father, Helix was. Sure, I gave him my blessing and some powers, but he shouldn´t be this powerful, even with his blessings.

Then my thoughts drifted to the battle against Order. I feared this war. Not many knew how strong he really was. One of the few knowing beings was Perseus. He was also the only one who had wisdom about the last battle against my brother. It was a long and hard fight, nearly 3 quarters of my army died and they could´ve all taken on at least 3 Olympians at the same time. Last time I fought Order by myself, but I stood no chance against him. I remembered the day very well. It was something I wouldn´t forget…

_~~~~~~~~*If you haven´t guessed it, it´s a flashback ;P *~~~~~~~~~_

_My ship was about to land on the surface of Planet Eyrineua, a very beautiful one. The majority of this planet was hidden under big forests and lakes. The temperature was very hot, at least 37 degrees. Wild animals could be found all over the planet. There weren´t any humans or very complex living beings, but the more beautiful it was. _

_Anyway, my ship hit the ground and the doors opened. __Αστέρι__ or __Astéri_ _was leading my army into battle, but thy were on the other side of the planet (hopefully). Astéri was Greek and meant star. It was the name Perseus chose to be called. No one in the army dared to question why he changed his name, nor did anyone complain. Otherwise it could get ugly for them. _

_Anyway, I travelled alone here, not wanting to put them in more danger. If I my spies were correct, Order was somewhere near this area. I was sad to think about killing my brother, but there was no other way if I wanted to protect my universe. I searched the area for any unknown powers and soon I noticed a familiar aura. It was definitively my brothers´._

_After a few minutes of searching, I found the entrance to a cave. It wasn´t big from the outside and it looked like nothing special. That is, until you walked in. The inside was breathtaking. Everywhere were crystals and white marble on the walls. The ceiling was painted like the sky at night, with stars and constellations on it. In the middle if the room stood a complete white throne on which my brother was seated. He looked proud and held his head very high. He radiated not only an aura of power but one of leadership too._

_As he saw me, he stood from his throne and shrank down to human size. He had white hair and his eyes had no irises, but held wisdom and shrewdness. They held power and authority in them and if it wasn´t for the fact, that I was the creator of the universe, I would be shaking in fear and cowering at his feet by now. But I was the creator after all, so I didn´t bow or show any fear. I looked him straight in his face and I almost shuddered. He had an evil, sadistic smirk on it and the look in his eyes showed clear two things: hunger for power and definitively insanity._

"_It seems like my big brother finally decided to bring his ass here and fight like a man instead of cowering behind his soldiers. I may as well be friendly and make your death quick." He sneered, befor charging at me. _

_He raised his sword, it seemed to come from nowhere, and swung it at my head. I would be one head shorter if I hadn´t ducked under it. I sprang to the side, avoiding another slash, this time directed at my stomach. I summoned my sword, Light, and we both charged each other. I hacked and slashed at him, after ten minutes beginning to get tired. He didn´t even break a sweat. He just blocked every single blow, like it was nothing. I soon realized he was only toying with me. I gulped. I was already dripping in sweat and if he wasn´t even a little bit tired by now, than he became a lot better swordsman than last time. And that time he was already very good._

_I hit a lucky blow after what seemed like eternity but were only 13 minutes the most. Hit his hand with the hilt from my sword and disarmed him. His sword clattered to the ground, my own at his throat. Then I noticed this evil glint in his eyes. This was no lucky hit- it was a trap and I tapped right into it. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I told myself at this moment. I broke my gaze from him, as I heard a blood curling scream. I looked to the right of the voice and saw Andromeda, Orders youngest creation and Voids sister at the throne. She was chained and beaten very badly._

_**This is a warning. There is going to be a torture scene. For those of you, who can imagine things very well, please think, before you read this. I will tell you, when you can read again.**_

_She was in silver chains, helix silver, I recognize. It was a rare metal, only to be created be my father himself. There was only few of it left, because it is very dangerous. Anyway, the side I saw terrified me. I may be old and I saw very bad things, but this was very hard to watch. Andromeda was in the form of a 16 year old girl, looking in deep pain. Her eyes screamed for help, because her mouth couldn´t, her voice stuck in a bone shattering scream. Behind her stood Order. He was holding a knife in his hands. He took advantage of my lack of attention and had already freed himself._

_I wanted to say he should stop, but found myself bound in chains too. I couldn´t move or free myself, the chains dreading my energy. I could merely watch, too shocked to move my gaze._

_He slowly brought down his knife, undoing her dress in the process and cut through her skin. She let out another scream, blood flowing down her back, already some on the floor. He scratched some curse symbols in her back, letting the pain she was in grow. He then ripped completely open her clothes and threw them at the corner of the room. What happened next was something even I wouldn´t want to describe. He slowly removed his pants, showing his dick, and moved forward. Andromeda cried, pleaded her FATHER to let her go, to at least kill her as long as she had her virginity, but he didn´t care. He positioned himself before her and I averted my gaze, the next scream, even more terrifying as the last one. At this moment, I wished I would be deaf. I wished I could help her, but I couldn´t move and I knew, she wouldn´t get out alive of this. He merely laughed like a maniac, a psychopath. He was definitively insane._

**Okay, it may not make that much sense to you now, but you can read on. It´s over.**

_I did the only thing I could do to remove her from the pain. I concentrated on her life force, slowly removing it from her body and guiding it into the Void. Her sister would take judgment and give her a good afterlife. The screaming stopped, turning into small, heartbreaking sobs, before fading completely. Andromeda was no more._

_Order was enraged. I knew it the second I saw him. He lost his toy and his was to get me to surrender. I again concentrated. I created a little star and put then a shield around me. I let the star explode, creating a supernova and then teleported out. I was terrified by what I just witnessed. At least, Order would be weakened by now. I met my commanders later on and Astéri explained his battles. But at this moment I didn´t care, all that mattered was the fact that Order was going to get it. No matter what._

_~~~~~Flashback end~~~~~~~~~~_

Even until today was I enraged about my brothers ways. I couldn´t interfere anymore. But I had hope, Perseus or Astéri as he was called in the army, would sentence him to his right punishment. I was brought back from my thoughts as two tiny arms wrapped around my neck. I could feel a warm breath at my check and knew instantly that it was Void.

"Chaos, what is it that disturbs you?" She asked me in a worried tone. I sighed deeply and kissed her on the lips. Yes, even I have my secrets. After my soldiers annoyed me for at least a millennia, I finally asked her on a date. We talked, laughed and then admitted our feelings for each other. Since then we were together. This was about 2 years ago. I told no one about this yet, but I was sure Astéri guessed something was going on between us. After we broke our kiss, I told her about my thoughts.

"I was thinking about the battle against Order and about Andromeda's death. Order will be defeated, this one, I can promise you" I said to her in a strong voice. She too scolds and then said "He will regret what he did to my sister. But don´t worry for now. Let us just enjoy our time together and see what the time brings" She finished and kissed me again. Needless to say, I didn´t complain about it.

_Void pov_

I was angry at my father. Why, why did he have to torture my sister? As I was a child, he was a good, caring father but now, he is just power hungry. I then hid these thoughts at the back of my mind. I was going to enjoy the time, I had with Chaos. He had witnessed a lot and if I would tell him my thoughts, he would only worry more and I wasn´t going to let this happen.

_Perseus pov_

_*dream at the same time*_

_I was floating in a black void. There was nothing around me. No stars, no people, not a single living being. Heck there wasn´t even another thing there. I was walking around. At least I think I was walking, as I heard a laugh. It wasn´t evil just really, really ancient and definitively powerful. I did the only thing that came to my mind, and was possible the stupidest to do too, but I didn´t care at this moment. _

"_Who are you?" I shouted. "Where are you and more important, where am I?" I shouted again. "Show yourself!" I demanded. As I finished, an old person stood in front of me. He had black skin that radiated power, black hair and black eyes. It was a black that would have made even Erebos jealous._

"_Hello Perseus. To answer your questions, you are currently at the beginning, the birthplace of the universe, the start of life. And as for whom I am? That´s a more interesting question. I am not known by anyone. No one knows of my extensive, so I don´t have a name. You could call me the beginning, the first being, or the Unknown." He said. My mouth hung open in shock and I quickly bowed. I didn´t bow normally, not even to Chaos, but this being in front of me was someone, I wouldn´t want to have on my bad side._

"_You don´t have to kneel to me, child" He said. I was going to protest about the child part, but then thought better of it. To him, I was merely a child, a newborn even. "If you don´t mind me asking, but why am I here my lord?" I asked slightly confused. He chuckled merely at this. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about. You see Perseus, you are a primordial, a very powerful one at that and yet, you are humble, never asking for power. That is something, not many possess." I was slightly dumbfounded. In front of me was a being, older than Chaos himself and he was praising me. Wow._

"_Thank you my lord, but that doesn´t answer the question as to why I am here." I said. He nodded only in approval at that. "That´s right, you see Perseus, Chaos has declared you his heir. For that, you need a lot of power and wisdom, and I am willing to give you both. I will also give you my blessing. Your job will be to protect the universe and its living beings. Do you think you can do this?" I thought about this for a moment and then nodded. "Very well, I will give you my blessing. When you awake, you´ll be able to talk to me telepathically. Also, don´t say to anyone until the time is right about my extensive. It would only bring trouble to many things at the moment." I nodded, agreing with him. "Thank you, Unknown" I said, bowing my head in thanks and respect. He nodded satisfied and touched with his forefinger my head. I almost immediately blacked out. Falling into a peaceful, dreamless sleep._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that´s chapter 15. I hope you liked it and will hopefully review. Thanks :D Until next chapter.<strong>

**Lilie0107**

**…...(\_/)… **

**…...(=´.´=)…...REVIEW…..**

..**…..(=)..(=)…..…..**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey dear readers. I am updating again, Yay lucky you. :) The chapter is late and actually overdue but I had school. :( To my shame, if I am honest, I am also lazy at the moment. ^^ In a week, I´ll get my reference and after that, holidays. Maybe, I will update more in this time, but I don´t think I will. If you have any questions (that don´t involve spoilers ;P) or ideas, feel free to PM-me. I will answer as soon as I can. Thanks to some reviews I got, they made me very happy, like  
><strong>

**jojo: **_**this is such a good story and love it**_

**Thank you for that. I am glad you like it. :)**

**or this one**

**Thiltelles**: _**Wow! This story is amazing! I cant wait for the next update. Make it soon, please!**_

**I can´t say anything besides thank you so much. Like you can read below, I updated shortly after your review. :)**

**If Iget revews like these ones, and I got a lot of them, I am breathless. You don´t know, how happy I am that you like it this much. You guys are just amazing. Thank you. :´)**

**Mojo:**** _i havw a question. If Unknown came before chaos and void and order, does that mean he is there father and if so why does void hate unknown he seems nice percy_**

**To answer your question, who this "Unknown" is will be explained later. Void hates Orders, because he is her father and raped her sister, Andromeda, who faded. She is angry, because she loved her sister dearly and I don´t know what you´d think, if your father would rape your sister... Anyway, thanks for the review :) I hope, that answered your questions.**

**So, enough said, way to many emotions here ;), on with the chapter.**

**Me: Percy!**

**Percy: yeah, what do you want?**

**Me: I twisted my ankle, so I am in lots of pain right now. You´ll have to do the Disclaimer.**

**Percy: Uhg, not again. Ask somebody else. For example, uhm I know, Basti!**

**ME: Oh no, don´t get him involved. He didn´t do anything.**

**Basti: I heard my name?**

**Me: Uuuhhhm, nothing, I think I ´ll just do the Disclaimer by myeself. *cough*cough***

**Soooo, I don´t own the PJO characters, these rights go to Rick Riordan. The idea for this story, though is my own ,so ha, deal with it ;P Now, on to chapter 16. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>~ Chapter 16 ~<em>

_Perseus pov_

The next morning, I awoke with a big headache. I remembered talking to Unknown and receiving his blessing in the process. I felt strange. Besides the pain in my head, I felt like I could defeat Order, Chaos and Void all at the same time (not that I was going to challenge last mentioned persons). The power within my body felt good, but if I was honest to myself, I was really scared. If I possessed this kind of power while being calm and sleepy, how dangerous would I be, if I were to get angry? I shuddered at this thought. I felt a weigh on my stomach stiffen and looked down, to see the beautiful form of my girlfriend, Hestia.

Even if we weren´t a couple for such a long time, I already couldn´t imagine what living without her would be like. A smile crept upon my face. Yes, she was the woman I loved, the one I would protect no matter what. If I thought about it, I think she would do the same for me, if we were to switch rolls. She lifted her hah and looked at me through her sleepy eyes, giving a yawn and mumbled "morning" under her breath. I chuckled lightly at this and kissed her on the forehead. She looked really cute right now.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" I said to her, receiving a playful glare from said woman. "Did you sleep well, Hestia?" I asked her. She nodded happy at this. "That´s good. We have much to do today. I would like to train you a little in fighting with a bow and dagger. After that, I have some things to discuss with Chaos and go and ready the other sectors of the army. It would be nice, if you could go to Camp Half- blood, or whatever it´s called, to see how much they progress. Also, you would have to warn them about the army. We will come to earth in a week at most and they shouldn´t get a shock, when they see a hole frigate of war ships, flying over their home."

She merely smirked at my last statement. "I will do as you say. I think you are right. Although, I think you are going to regret, trying to teach me fighting with a dagger, or shooting an arrow. Good luck" She said in amusement. She kissed me on the cheek, got up and went straight to the bathroom.

_*I am just an awesome time skip. You don´t have to pay much attention to me.*_

After breakfast, Hestia and I went to the arena. I had gotten a pair of orange hunting knifes and an orange and black bow for her. First though, she would learn how to handle one knife. I could imagine that she would be good with knifes, because her body was athletic build and if I were to guess, I would say she was pretty fast too. A sword would probably be too long and weigh too much. **(AN\ Please forgive me, if I got something wrong next. I have absolutely no knowledge of weapons and how to handle them correct. Thanks)**

"Okay, the first lesson is to never underestimate your opponent. For example, you could fight against a tiny person, who looks exhausted and is covered in many cuts. There are two options now. One, he is as weak as he looks. He is an easy target and you can defeat him quickly. The second options, though is that he had training. He has these cuts from fighting many people at once, who are as a single person many times better than you, and he is still better as all of them together. In this situation, he may look exhausted, but he could have enough strength left to defeat you easily." I finished. She nodded in understanding.

"Good, the second lesson is to never let your anger get the better out of you. If you attack in blind rage, you´ll make mistakes and these could cost you dearly." I continued in a serious voice. Here too, she nodded. I smiled at her then. "So, that that´s said, I would suggest we start with the fun part…" I said, grinning evilly and making Hestia pale.

I summoned my sword _Nebulae_ and charged at her. She barely had time to raise her knife before I could give her a cut to the cheek. She looked really scared at first, but her fear soon turned into determination. She pushed my sword back, at least tried to, and it worked a little. Sadly for her, I was a good fighter and as she was about to swing her knife at my stomach, I kicked her feet away, making her fall to the ground. My sword was held to her throat, showing my victory. "Do you yield?" I asked her with a playful smirk. "I yield" She answered a little bit embarrassed and maybe even jealous. I was also sure, that I wounded her pride, at least a little bit. "Stand up, I will show you, what you have to do to defeat me…" I raised my sword again and she stood up, preparing for my next attack…

_*another awesome time skip*_

After I taught her some fighting, we moved to archery. She was good at it. Sure, she wasn´t even close to Artemis´ skills, but for what I thought to be her first time, she was really good. She first had a horrible stance, but I could help her with this. After we looked like tomatoes, she could shoot an arrow and hit the target. Sometimes, she even got a bull's eye. I was really proud of Hestia. For someone, who was normally peaceful and didn´t fight that often, she was amazing. I think she had some fun too. I checked the time and realized that I was late on schedule.  
>"Hestia, it is getting late. I have to go and talk too Chaos. It would be nice, if you could go and inform Camp Half-Blood." I said. She got a serious expression and nodded. She flashed out and I made my way to Chaos. Déjà-vu much, huh?<p>

As I arrived at Chaos´ office, I knocked three times and entered after I heard his "Come in". He sat behind his desk, doing some paper work. He looked up and greeted me. "Ah Astéri. What brings you here?" As he used my, let´s call it "code name", I knew that he knew what I was here for** (AN\ Sorry, couldn´t think of something better. XD)**. "Chaos, Nyx agreed to our alliance. She is going to aid the campers. Gaea is, like we expected, going to be on the enemies side. Tartarus sided with her too. Also, I have a question Chaos." I said the last part unsure, not knowing if I was allowed to talk about it.

"What is it that bothers you, Perseus?" He asked in a concerned voice. "I had a dream last night." I began. He motioned for me to go on. "In this dream I met someone. This someone called himself the "Unknown" and mentioned something about him being the "beginning" or something like that. However, I wanted to ask you, if you knew anything about this being:" I finished, finally gathering the courage to asking him. He got a thoughtful look on his face.

"I am not sure about this. I heard a long time ago from my father, Helix, that there might be someone, who was even older than my father himself. He never mentioned a name. If he told me stories, and this was already very rare, he never talked about him, and if he did, he referred to him as the Unknown, like he told you. Now that you get dreams about this person, we have to find out, if he is an ally or a new foe. I hope it won´t be a new enemy, we already have more than enough of them." He finished.

I was about to replied something, but was interrupted by a very deep and ancient voice. "I heard that you talked about me. You don´t have to worry, I am not going to hurt you" He said as I was about to raise my sword. As I didn´t raise it more, he took this as his symbol to continue. "I am here to help you. I gave you me blessing Astéri. Please use it wisely. You will need it, if you want to defeat my Nephew, Order" He finished. Wait-What? Nephew? "I am sorry for interrupting, but did you say Nephew?" I voiced my thoughts. He only chuckled and said "All in time, my friend, all in time." And with that said, the voice vanished, leaving a very shocked and confused me, and a shaken up Chaos behind.

"Wow, that went well" were my last words, before I flashed myself to Hestia. I heard Chaos lightly chuckle and couldn´t help but doing it as well.

_*Hi, my name is Garry and I am a line break. If you meet my friend, time skip, say hello from me ^^ *_

As I flashed myself to Hestia, I landed right in the middle of the throne room. Lucky for me, it was the throne room on Chaos´ planet, not the one on Olympus. Hestia was waiting for me.

"Okay, I think it would be better if I would go with you. Even if you are a goddess, some campers might not believe you. Also, Chiron is an old friend of my birth mother, Selene. He visited me once here and we talked about some stuff and became good friends. I want to see him again." I said, smiling kindly at Hestia. The thought of seeing that old centaur again made me very happy. She nodded, her face showing happiness and love, too. Oh, what did I do to deserve such a wonderful girlfriend? *sigh* Hey, don´t look at me that way, if Hestia was your girlfriend, what is not possible, because she is MINE! So all guys out there piss off!, you would think like I do too.

Anyway, I walked to her, laid my arm around her waist and flashed us down to Half Blood hill. I had to teleport us outside the borders, because I couldn´t enter them without an invitation. Okay, I could enter, but that would only weaken the borders and I wouldn´t want monster to walk straight into camp. Hestia, not knowing what I planned, shot me a questioning glance. I only nodded at Thalias´ pine, or should I say, Thalias´ former tree? I don´t know why, but we all loved to make fun of that. First, she wanted to kill everyone, who found this amusing, but she soon joined in our laughter. Aahh, good times.

I am drifting away. Back to the story.

I nodded to the tree and she I think she understood. She walked a few steps behind the border and the she said "I, Hestia, oldest child of Kronos and Rhea, goddess of the hearth, fire, domesticity, the family and the state, hereby allow Perseus, Primordial god elements, life, heroes, Shrewdness and the moon, champion of Chaos and Eros, blessed by Fade to enter this camp." I didn´t feel different or something, but the border wall could be seen (at least for a few seconds). It glowed a in a strange blue light, before going back to normal.

I walked to the border and stepped through it. Luckily, it didn´t shatter, so I was save from Zeus´ and Chaos´ wrath. I must´ve looked really relief, because Hestia go a knowing smile on her lips. I just ignored it and walked past her, chin held high. Hey, don´t look at me like that. Even I have some pride. "So, are we going to meet Chiron now?" I asked. In reality I just wanted to break the awkward silence. She nodded and answered with "follow me."

Some way down the Hill, a big, bulky and it seemed arrogant boy stopped us on our way. He had light blonde hair, sky blue eyes and a mischievous and evil smirk on his face. I could guess that this was a son of Zeus. "Hey newbie! Who is the hot chick by your side? Hey sweaty, do ya want to go on a date with me? I´m Jost, by the way." He asked her. He wiggled his eyebrows and my vision began to redden. Hestia seemed a little bit angered too, but she didn´t say this. She took a deep breath and replied in a calm voice. "No, thank you. I already have a boyfriend and wouldn´t want it any other way." She said. As if to prove her point, she took my arm, and leaned herself against my shoulder. I laid my arm around her waist and looked at the kid.

His face seemed to redden, but he let it go for now. Good choice. After he walked away, clearly angry about the fact that Hestia rejected him, we made our way to Chiron. My old friend was playing Pinochle with Dionysus, god of wine and madness and some Satyrs. One was chewing on a coke can, another was just trying not to faint because of the fact that he sat beside a god. I just rolled my eyes at this.

I walked to the table and tapped Chiron lightly on his shoulder, scaring the crap out of him. He whirled around and was even more surprised to see me right in front of him. Now I couldn't hold it anymore, and let loose a little chuckle. His eyes seemed to pop out any moment and his jaw hit the ground with a soft _clang_. "P-p-p-pe—ee-r-r-rs-s-e-e-u-u-u-s-s-s, i-i-i-s-s- t-h-h-h-a-a-t-t- re-e-e-aa-a-l-l-y-y-y y-y-o-o-u-u-u?" I just nodded at this, still chuckling about his behavior. "Chiron, do I look really that old? Come on, don´t I even get a hug?" I asked him and this brought him out from his shock. He stood up from his wheelchair and gave me one of these bro-hugs. After we broke apart, I smiled up at him. I really hated doing that. I mean come on, why do centaurs have to be this big? It´s kind of annoying.

"Chiron, I want to introduce you to my girlfriend, Hestia." I said, smiling kindly at my loving girl. Yet again, he seemed lost for words, because he looked like a fish right now. I just laughed again, hugged Hestia closer and the got my serious mask. "Chiron, as much as I want this to be a friendly visit, it is not. The war against the Primordials will start soon and we have much too discuss." He too became serious and motioned for us to go to a big, blue house. Hestia understood and guided us to a room.

It wasn´t a very big room, but it had nice furniture. **(AN\ I won´t bother you with a description of the room. Just imagine a little study with a little fireplace and lots of books. I am too lazy to do this, but who cares? Okay maybe you, but that´s not my point right now. Back to the story XD ) **She led me to a chair and sat down on one by herself. Chiron came on shortly after we both sat down.  
>"What is it that you wanted to discuss?" He asked nervously. "I am sure, you already know about the upcoming war." He merely nodded at this. "Good, I have talked to Nyx and she agreed to send help" At this he sighed in relief. Nyx´ soldiers are known as the best, right after Chaos´ that is. "Also, Chaos will send parts of his army as well as my elite group. It won´t be easy, but we won´t lose this. Sadly, Oder will interfere, but I will take care of him, so don´t worry about that." He just nodded at this.<p>

"I came here to inform you about that, because the AOC (Army Of Chaos, for those, who haven´t guessed) will come with shuttles and it wouldn´t be that good, if your campers would attack them." Yet again he nodded in understanding. "Good, I think they will arrive in the next four days, maybe longer, maybe sooner we don´t know exactly yet. I aslo have a question." I finished. "Continue, what is it that you wanted to know?" He asked. I sighed deeply. "I will send someone, who will train your campers, I might even do it myself. Please, and I will say this once, see that the demigods show respect to me and to each other. This war won´t go well, if we fight against our own allies." I said in very serious voice.

"I think, that it would be a good idea to train them, but I can´t teach them to show more respect. I tried, but they wouldn´t listen" He said and sighed deeply. "Don´t worry Chiron." I said and laid my hand on his shoulder. "When I am finished with them, they will be a force. One, Gaea will fear." I said with a mysterious, evil glint in my eyes. This should be fun…

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, already chapter 16 done. I want to thank all my followers, favors and the people, who reviewed. A special thanks to Basti and Jost, for being great friends (at least most of the time) and listening to my aweful ideas. Also thanks to <strong>

**candycrum, Casper14, darkstalkerking, hunter2424, Kangh, killerknite, MexicanTaco, NachiCullen PJandLGequalsLove, ravaginghunter, SEHARTHEBEAST, TazalTerminals, The Fiction Fan, .3591, Tseyoung, XxSoldierOfGodxX, WHITEOUT180**

**for the authors favor. You can´t imagine how happy I was, as I saw them. **

**So, enough said for today. Until next chapter**

**Lilie0107**

**…...(\_/)…**

**…...(=´.´=)…...REVIEW…..**

**…..(=)..(=)…..…..**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey readers! I have decided to update earlier than planned, because of these awesome reviews I got. If you read this far, I take it that you like this story, otherwise it wouldn´t make sense that you continue reading. Special thanks to _JustNachi _and a very big one to _Allegra M._ Your reviews were awesome. Also thanks to candycrum, WHITEOUT180 and last but not least, Son of Athena 11 and 14.**

**Just for your information: If I say a character nodds with his head, it is meant to be a symbol that this person agrees. With other words, YES.**

**If I say that a person shook his head, it means NO. Just so you now. Some might get irritated otherwise. **

**Me: Woohoo, another chapter! **

**Percy: oh nooo!, not these aweful Campers again!**

**Jost: I am better than you all out there. I am too awesome for you to keep up with me!**

**Me: Jost?**

**Jost: Yeah?**

**Me: *slaps him behind his head* shut up! **

**Chiron: I´ll do the Disclaimer! :) All the characters go to Rick Riordan or Greek Mythologie, so they are not owned by Lilie0107. The idea though, is hers, and hers alone. Deal with it! :P**

**Me: I am so proud Chiron. I taught you so well. *wipping fake tears away* Enough said, on to the story. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><em>~ Chapter 17 ~<em>

_Camp Half-Blood_

_Perseus pov_

After the talk with Chiron, we made our way to the dining pavilion. It was time for lunch and just as I thought this, a conch horn sounded in the distance. Some campers were already there. I was interested in how they managed to place all the campers. Maybe they would just sit with their friends, or they would be eating with the persons that were on the same level like the others. I didn´t know, how wrong I was.

In the void we sat on long tables. Each table was for on division, from alpha to omega plus the elite, if they were all together. Then, there were about 100 other tables, one for the Lieutenants, one for the commanders and One for the Newcomers, who weren´t told in which division they were. The other 97 tables could be used to by everyone who wanted it. If you wanted, you could sit with friends from other divisions or siblings, who had higher ranks than you. It was awesome and the best way to organize it.

The more I was shocked, as I heard how they sat during their meals. They HAD to sit with their sibling, if they wanted to or not, and if you were an only child, you would sit alone. Always. That is just sad. Anyway, I could change, but I wouldn´t, at least not now. They didn´t know me, so it would be a little awkward if some stranger would question the rules of their "_oh so mighty"_ gods.

I sat on the main table, Chiron to my left and Hestia on my right side. Dionysus sat on Chiron's other side and after that some Nymphs and satyrs, the same with Hestia's right side. It was loud in the pavilion and many of the campers shot Hestia and I confused glances. Others didn´t care and then there were a few, who just made sounds to add more to the original noise. *cough*cough*Ares*campers*cough*cough*.

Chiron seemed to have had enough. He stood up and pounded with his hooves on the floor, while shouting "Silence!" to the campers. Sadly it didn´t work this way. I too had had enough so I stood up and shouted in my deep, powerful voice **"SILENCE"**, which silenced them all. And they looked scared. Ups. XD **(AN\someone out there, besides me, who laughed at this? No one, oh okay. I´ll just go on with the story. Hehe XD) **

"**Chiron has something to say and you will pay attention to him" **I continued. **"Understood?" ** I finished. They all nodded hastily and I sat back down. Chiron sent me a grateful like, which I returned with a smile. "Campers," he began, "We have special guests today." He continued. He motioned to Hestia and me and we got many questioning glances from the demigods. "Today, we are honored with the presence of lady Hestia, goddess of the hearth, fire, domesticity, the family and the state. Also, ther is Perseus, and old friend of mine." He said, looking expectedly at me. Then I remembered, that I didn´t knew my domains, when he visited me. Mh, seems like I have to introduce myself, again.

"Campers, I am Perseus, primordial go of elements, life, heroes, Shrewdness and the moon, son of Erebus and Selene." I hastily introduced myself. I hate formalities. Okay, in the army are they needed, but on earth it´s just strange. Anyway, as I looked around the dining area, everyone had shocked or fearful faces. I haven´t even told them of my patrons. I might as well not scare them more. Maybe…Mwuhahaha *cough*cough* Notice to myself: learn evil laughter.

So, I decided to break the awkward silence. "Please shut your mouths, your milk teeth might get sour." That snapped them out of their trances. "Good, now that I have your attention, I am going to explain, why I am here. You see, there is a war coming. One, you will lose if you don´t get aid. I am here to bring news. You are going to get help. You surely know about Gaea, Nyx, Tartarus, Erebos and the other Primordials." I said. They all nodded at this. "Good. Did you ever question, who created them? No? Good, or not, but I have the answer to that." At this, all the Athena kids leaned forward. I already loved their will to learn new things. These kids are clearly of my liking. *sigh* Anyway, "It is actually really simple. There was, no there IS a being named Chaos. Chaos created this universe, the stars, the planets and all the living beings in it. His first creations were the Primordials. For those, who don´t know, the Primordials aren´t like the gods. They don´t symbolize their domains, they are the domains. Sadly, this makes them even more powerful, not that I am going to complain about my powers, but some of them became evil over time. These ones are Gaea, Tartarus, Ourea and usually Ouranous, but last mentioned is on our side. At least for now." The campers´ expressions turned from shocked to disbelieving and from then to scared. If it wasn´t that serious, I would´ve laughed. Sadly, it IS serious, so no laughter.

"Bit, don´t give up hope. There are many persons, who volunteered to aid you in this battle. For example, there is Nyx, Primordial goddess of the night and her husband, Erebos. There are also Hemera and Aether, Primordials of the day and light. Thallassa and Pontus may fight on our side or remain neutral, but they won´t be enemies. And then there is the fact that Chaos 'army is going to aid you. I am their commander and can assure you, they all are the noblest, loyal and best trained warriors, you´ll find in the universe." I said proudly. Every soldiers was stronger than most Olympians and some could even take on a Primordial, but these were only Nebulae, my Lieutenant and Thalia, daughter of Zeus, my other Lieutenant.

"So, the soldiers are going to arrive in the next 7 days, just so you now and don´t fire them from the sky. Nyx is also sending some of her shadow creatures, that involves many Hellhounds, so please, don´t kill them if they don´t attack first." I said sternly. Some groaned at this. I was almost sure they were Ares´ kids, but the maturity nodded. "Good, I am going to train you personally for the time the soldiers aren´t here. Just so you know, you won´t have fun with this. It´s tiring and you whole body will hurt, if I am through with you. And a little warning, I build my train of perfect discipline and RESPECT for me and most importantly each other. You can´t fight a war, if you argue with your allies."

Some nodded in agreement, I saw the Athena table, the Apollo cabin and the Hephaestus kids doing so. The Aphrodite cabin didn´t care and the Ares kids tried to protest. Keyword, TRIED. **"Quite! You will do as I say. I am going to send help to win YOUR war and if you don´t want my aid, I´ll just go. I have enough other shit in my ass right now and definitively don´t want to have even more work then usually. Think about. Do you all want to die?" ** I asked them in a very serious voice. I glanced at Hestia. She seemed scared of me but at the same time had a face that showed that she agreed with me. **"Good, it seems to me like you understood. A little tip for the Ares table. You don´t have to show that you are boarheads kids. Just act a little respectful toward your comrades. Your lives will depend on them, you need to work together." **I took a deep breath to calm down. I saw Chiron nodding in agreement as well as Dionysos. I looked around the now very quiet room.

"I think it´s clear now. Meet me all after lunch in the arena. I will split you in different groups. I will explain more later." Some Athena kids seemed clearly disappointed with me for not giving more information, but this was all they needed to now for now. "Good. That that´s said, back to your lunch. Also, the hunters of Artemis will arrive next Thursday, so there will be Capture the Flag on Friday." Chiron announced and very loud cheering could be heard. I smiled lightly to myself about that. If they would play the Chaos variation, this would be way more fun, but also more killing…

I couldn´t continue my thoughts, because Hestia tapped my shoulder and motioned to my meal. It was cold by now, so I just snapped my fingers and it was hot again. She looked at me strangely, but I just ignored it and began eating. The training with the Campers should be fun…

_*Woohoo, I am yet another awesome time skip. Did you miss me? ;)_

After lunch, most of the demigods made their way to the arena. I too, made my way there. As I arrived, most were already there, so I could begin with the lessons. "Okay, now be quite!" I shouted in my normal voice. Most of them shut up and these who didn´t got splashed with water. What? Don´t look at me like that! I am the Primordial of elements after all. At least they were silent, for now.

"So, we begin with the Athena cabin. Every Camper comes forward, tells his/her name and which weapon you prefer. After we are through with Athena cabin, we will continue with Hephaestus then Hermes, Demeter, Aphrodite, Ares and so on. Before we start with Athena though, I would say that the Zeus cabin starts. There shouldn´t be that many kids.-" hopefully "- so that we should finish quickly." As I had expected, the kid we met earlier made his way towards me. He seemed to be the only one for this cabin.

"I am Jost, son of Zeus and greatest hero to ever live. You claim this army is only for the best, so why am I not part of it?" He asked arrogantly. I could clearly see the similarities to his father. I decided to give this kid a lesson. "See kid, the army isn´t for arrogant bricks who are too full of themselves. They are all humble and noble warriors. They wouldn´t start a fight just because they want to. They battle only for training or in wars." And when they have, let´s say_ disagreements_, but he must not know this… "So I would advise you to shut up and let your skills show what sort of a fighter you are, not your big mouth." He gasped like a fish without water about my reply. He clearly didn´t think I was going to answer. Ha. Point for Perseus, zero for Jost.

Anyway, back to the topic. He raised his sword and stormed at me. I didn´t think I would need a weapon for this, at least I hoped I wouldn´t need it… As he ran straight at me, I saw that he had a completely wrong grip on his sword. I could see that it wasn´t a weapon he should weald. It was way too heavy and big for him. That was my first advantage. As he swung his sword, I just took a simple step backwards and he sliced through air. He swung another time and this time I rolled away. He got angry and tried to slash harder at me. Keyword TRIED. I blocked his blade with my arm on its flat side and kneed him in his stomach. From experience I could tell this hurt. Bad.

He sunk to his knees and I kicked him in his face. He was out cold. I looked around and the arena was silent, at least until the cheering began. The Campers clapped at my victory, so I assumed they didn´t like the son of Zeus this well. I bowed playfully before them and walked to a slowly waking Jost. I kneeled down to his level and whispered in his ear. "Meet me after we are through with training. I will give you some advice. You´ll get better after that, promise. The only condition is that you keep quiet and work as hard as the others. Deal?" He weakly nodded his head. I held my hand out for him to take. He seemed surprised at first but accepted it none the less. I smiled at him kindly and he was shocked, but smiled back anyways. Maybe, just maybe the arrogant son of Zeus could be saved after all. I was determinated now. I wouldn´t give up until these demigods were soldiers. They would become a force, many enemies would fear. This, I promised to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know it´s a short chapter, but on the other side I updated quickly. Like always, I hope you leave a review, favor orand follow behind. To your reviews, I will response. The same goes for PMs. If you have any questions, just text me and I will answer them as quickly as I can as well. Until next chapter  
><strong>

**Lilie0107**

**…...(\_/)…**

**…...(=´.´=)…...REVIEW…..**

**…..(=)..(=)…..…..**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh, you wanted to read on. Hehe, yeah sorry, kind of forgot...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No of course I didn´t forget to update. How could I? So, like always, thanks to the reviewers. Over 90 FReAKING REVIEWS for this story. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! If I get 100, maybe there will be something special to happen, so keep reviewing :D**

** Also ,thanks to the Viewers and Visitors. Over 13,100 people. WOW. just WOW. I am speechless.**

**Percy: Now you did it. You broke her. great. (please notice the sarcasm!)**

**Hestia: Wow, Lil left speechless. The world has to end. **

**Chaos: Nope, the world is fine. She´s just a little overhelmed...**

**Me: A little overhelmed? YEAH OF COURSE I AM OVERHELMED YOU DIMMWITTES! I NEVER EVEN DREAMED THAT THIS STORY COULD BE LOVED! **

**Jost: * lifts a chair***

**Me: what do you want with a ch- **

**Jost: *hits Lilie with the chair on the head***

**Chaos+Hestia+Percy: Thank you.**

**Hestia: For unkown reasons... Lilie0107 can´t say the Disclaimer, so I´ll do it. **

**Lilie0107 does not own any of the PJO or HoO characters. All these awesome rights belong to Rick Riordan. The idea though, is completly hers, so don´t copy!**

**Percy: Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>~ Chapter 18 ~<em>

_Chiron pov_

I watched as my old friend trained the Campers and couldn´t help but admire his work. The last time I saw him, was several earth years ago. You could clearly see the signs of war in his eyes. There was always this sad look he would give, even if he could hide it very well. It was the way a warrior of many wars would have to look like. He clearly saw way to many deaths and misery. Now, that Hestia was with him (still no idea, how he got her to be his girlfriend) it was a completely different case.

If you looked him now in the eyes, you could see happiness. After all this years of fear in the army (even if he couldn´t show it) he found something permanent (hopefully). No one could deny how different his personality became. He deserved this, in no way am I going to deny it, but it was a strange thing to see. It should be normal for him to be like this, but it isn´t. I, for sure know, that Chaos too noticed it, otherwise he would never agree to something like a relationship based of love in his army.

Wait, don´t get this the wrong way. The soldiers could fall in love, but it was uncommon and when, it was always another warrior form AOC. Anyway, back to the topic. I admired him for his way of working. If you saw him in front of his army, he was always cold. Very cold. It was something, Chaos seemed for necessary. Even thought, I didn´t fully agree with his ways, they worked. I could see it clearly in front of me. All the campers, even Jost (shocker there) **(AN\ pun intended XD)**, were silent and listened to his words. Maybe he could be the one who would bring the capers together.

Not since the old days, back in ancient Greece, have I seen the campers work together as one, as a force you would fear. It gave me hope to think that he could change it. I was interrupted from my musings, as Hestia cleared her throat. I would be lying if I said I didn´t mind. In truth, I jumped slightly and gripped the stick in my hands tighter.

"Lady Hestia, don´t do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack." I said clearly shocked. The goddess only chuckled in return. After I calmed down, I looked back to Perseus. "He changes the campers, heck they already changed a bit since he began to train them." I said thoughtful to Hestia. I looked to her and she nodded. "I know. I never felt this much hope for the camp. Son´t get this the wrong way, I always felt it, but it was never this strong like it´s now." She said. I couldn´t help but tease her. "It doesn´t have anything to do with a special someone, who is training them now, does it?" I said to her with a playful smirk.

Hestia looked down and blushed a light golden colour. "I never would have thought that you would find someone special to you, my lady" I said. She smiled dreamily at this and. "I am in love indeed and would´ve never guessed it too that something like this could happen to me. I also now that he does a great job with teaching them, but I have some worries though…" She let this sentence open. I nodded at this. "I know what you mean, my lady. He was raised in completely different ways. I visited him a few years ago. He was raised to believe that earth is just another planet like any other. To him, a planet like this isn't very special. There are so many more planets out there, and there is one more spectacular than the other. I think a little bit of this is needed for his job in the army, but he has no connection to a planet he can call home, other than Chaos´ base that is." I said. She nodded slowly.

"I agree. On the other side though, he has knowledge over the universe like no other being, with the exception Chaos, of course. He can teach the campers so many things we on earth would think of as scandalous, but to him it would be nothing extraordinary and maybe this is a good thing, but it could be bad either. I think we have to wait and see for this one" She said thoughtfully and I agreed with her. We would have to wait and see how Perseus was going to handle this.

"Chiron?" She asked shyly. "What is it, my lady?" She sighed deeply, as if she didn´t know, if she could say this or not. "I am not sure, if it is right. I mean, I am very old, older than even Hades and he is only 18. Isn't this some sort of weird?" At this, I had to chuckle. She looked funnily at me, as if to say ´did I say something wrong?´ and I only chuckled harder. I calmed down and looked her in the eyes. "No need to worry, Hestia. I think he forgot to mention, that time is different in the void than here on earth. One month is nearly a century there. Ask him about his age. He is older than you, so no need to worry that he´d be too _young_ for you. Also, if you love him, why would you care this much about it? You are both immortal, a few thousand years are nothing but the blink of an eye to you, so a few years wouldn´t matter." I replied.

She nodded with newly found self-conscious. "Thank you Chiron. You helped me a lot. It was nice talking to you again, my friend. We should do this often, though if we do, we should search for some happier things to talk about, don´t you think?" She asked teasingly with a smirk. I replied in the same amused tone, "I am fully on your side, Hestia." She nodded satisfied and left me alone again, watching the Campers train…

_*you know what I am, if not, haha! ;P Just so you know, and please don´t forget, I am time skip. I´m the older brother of line break*_

_Jost pov_

I didn´t know what to think about this Perseus character. One moment he was all nice and calm, the next he was scary and screamed at you. Okay, I did some shit, but I have my reasons. Anyway, the training we got was awful. We were all fully exhausted and this was only after the warm up. We had to run 20 laps and do 60 sit up, before the "real training" started. This was torture. Lucky, we were done with it for today.

"Okay guys. That´s it for today. You are free to go and do what you want." Some cheering, "As long as you don´t bully someone" some groans, "or hurt someone badly" more groans, "or kill other campers." He finished. Now the Ares cabin looked clearly depressed. "Also, Jost I would like to have a word with you, so stay behind please." He said. All the other campers left, some shooting me worried, other the ´you-are-so-going-to-be-killed-looks, lastly came from Ares and surprisingly Athena cabin.

I walked to him, head held high and looked him straight in the eyes. I raised my eyebrow questionably. "What do ya want?" He sighed deeply and looked to the ground, ha weakling has to think about what to say next.

_Perseus pov_

I read his thoughts, something Chaos taught me, and wasn´t very happy with what I found. Why does he have to be such a jerk? I sighed deeply, before beginning to speak. "Look, Jost, your behavior isn´t something you should be proud of." I said in soft tone. He seemed surprised that I talked that way and didn´t shout at him, ha I am always in for a surprise :D, but I wouldn't get distracted by it.

"I know that you think you are oh so great, and the most powerful, yadda yadda yadda, but this isn´t the case. You have nearly no real friends, no one, who would always protect your back, and you need someone like this. I am not from this planet, okay, I am, but I haven´t lived here in a very long time, okay so not the point, but I can say that your behavior isn´t how you treat other people normally. You seem like a jerk, but you aren´t. I don´t know what happened to you, if someone betrayed you or, I don´t know what, but I can say, this isn´t you.

You could be the leader of this camp, easily I must say, and they would admire you too. As their leader, you have to be someone to look up to, not some world class jerk. A good leader has to be kind, caring and powerful. You are a son of Zeus, leadership is in your blood, and you are powerful, or better said, would be if you weren´t this arrogant and full of yourself. You have to think things through before you attack someone, otherwise you do not only put your life in danger, but the ones of others too. Would you want this?" I asked him.

He looked speechless. As he registered what I said, he shook his head and looked down ashamed. I was happy at this moment. No, not because I had hurt him, because he finally understood. He weakly nodded, still looking to the ground. I laid my hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "Come on, it´s nearly dinner and I have to declare the new leader of camp half blood." I said to him. He smiled back and then asked. "Can you help me please, I think I would need it." I smiled proudly at him. "Yes, of course, I´d be glad to help you." As I finished the conch horn sounded and we headed to the pavilion.

As Jost walked in, all the talking stopped. I came behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder. Hestia gave me a questioning look and I mouthed to hear ´I will explain it in a second´ and she mouthed back ´you better do´. "Could I please get your attention please? Jost here has something important to say." I said and looked down at Jost, I was a few inches taller, ha, and nodded encouraging at him. He took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Hi" some chuckles there. "I think you already know me, so no introductions. I have to say something important." He continued, looking back at me. I nodded at him and he nodded back. Some campers leaned themselves forward. "I want to… I want to apologize for my behavior. I know what I did was wrong and I hope you can forgive me that I wasn´t the leader this camp should have had. I promise to change and would ask if you could help me with it and would still want me as leader?" he asked shyly. Some campers looked shocked at the biggest jerk this camp had, who by the way was apologizing now. I think I would look like this too, if I was one of them.

The silence was interrupted as a little girl, maybe seven or eight years of age stood up from the Apollo cabin and ran to Jost, hugging him. I couldn´t say who was more shocked, the campers or the son of Zeus. The girl muttered something to Jost and this was when some of the Athena cabin stood up and one of them said "We will follow and help you if you wish." Others followed and soon the whole pavilion stood behind him. He looked as if he would explode because of happiness.

I slowly made my way to Hestia, grabbed her hand and let her out the dining pavilion. The campers had to sort things out on their own for now. She just looked at me questionably and I pointed to the stars. My domain, the moon glowed brighter than usual and in a strange black light. Hestia looked at me questionable and I just gave her a smile. "It means that Chaos summoned a meeting. My domain isn´t just the moon earth has, you know. There are billions of different moons in different solar systems, so the whole army will know. If it is a white light, he wants to talk to the whole army, black light means only the commanders." I explained and realization dawned upon her face. "Come, Let´s go. We shouldn´t let the creator wait." With this I flashed us back into the void, at the same time I send a letter to Chiron, explaining our absence.

_Jost pov_

After we all sat down again, Anastasia, the little Apollo girl from before on my lap, I looked around to thank Lord Perseus for his help, but I couldn´t find him anywhere. I looked to the head table and Hestia wasn´t here anymore too. Chiron looked worried, holding a letter in his hand. I excused myself from Anna, I gave her this name and she seemed to like it, and made my way to the head table.

"Excuse me Chiron, but where are Lord Perseus and Lady Hestia? I wanted to thank him for opening my eyes." I said. He looked proudly at me before becoming worried again. "I am sorry, my boy, but they had to leave for an important meeting in the void. They will hopefully be back soon. Also congratulations to your, uhm, realizations. You are a good boy and if you show it, this camp will have a good leader. I have faith in you." With that I nodded in thank to him and made my way back to my table, a big smile on my face. There are people who truly believe in me. Just wow.

* * *

><p><strong>If you haven´t guessed it, that´s the end of this chapter. Wow already chapter 18 and I started writing chapter 19. I never thought I would write this much. Like I said, thanks to all the reviews, favors and follows. Also, if I haven´t said it before, please don´t vote for a pairing any more. It is Percestia and this won´t change. <strong>

**Me: I finally updated God at High School, so look at it, if you want.**

**Percy: Yeah, in there I am punished. **

**Hestia: Percy?**

**Percy: Yeah?**

**Hesta: Shut up! *hits Percy on his head***

**Me: Thank you.**

**Hestia: you´re welcome. :)**

**Me: Sooooooo, until next chapter**

**Lilie0107**

….**.(\_/)….**

…**.(=´.´=)….Review…..**

…**..(=).(=)…**

…


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello again. I won't talk much today. Just a short thanks for the reviews I got. :)**

**Me: I am tired. Percy, do the Disclaimer for me!**

**Percy: Can I argue about that?**

**Me: No. Now do it already, I want sleep.**

**Percy: Fine. Lilie0107 doesn't own Percy Jackson or any of his friends, Rick Riordan does.**

**Me: Thank you Percy. Now, Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><em>~ Chapter 19 ~<em>

_the Void, Throne room_

_Hestia pov_

After the light faded down, I found out that he flashed us into the throne room. Chaos already sat on his throne. Percy looked to me, kissed me on the cheek and then he walked to his throne. He grew taller. He grew to a seize, no Olympian could master, and radiated power. As he sat down, he summoned an orange throne at his other side, motioning for me to come over. I smiled a big smile at him and sat down on the orange seat he created for me. "Now, that you all are here, I would like to start this meeting." Chaos´ loud voice boomed through the room. He looked very depressed.

"I won´t talk much nonsense today, because we have important things to discuss. You all know that I gave the command to all the squads that they have to hurry with their missions, so that we can be better prepared for the war against Order." At Orders´ name the temperature in the room dropped drastically. I looked around and noticed that there was an empty throne. I decided to ask for the reason. "Chaos, if you don´t mind me asking, but why is there an empty chair?" I said, motioning to the seat. Perseus besides me gasped and looked fearful at Chaos, muttering "no" over and over again. He freaked me out.

Chaos sighed deeply, as if he had worked through the last 4 nights with no sleep at all. He looked tired. "Sadly, we lost this commander. She was the girl Astéri introduced to you. She was send to aid another planet in a war, but Orders troops interfered and we hadn´t thought that they would attack. The whole squad is dead and the death of the commander was very brutal. They send us a video to watch. They filmed her execution, her death. I think it´s meant to be a warning to surrender, but we can´t do this. The balance between good and evil has to exist, otherwise there would be chaos. We have to fight and win this battle. I am so sorry Astéri"

He finished. We all looked very shocked. A whole squad from the best trained army in the universe, dead? Just like gone? That´s wow. We have a very big problem. I glanced at Perseus and his sight shattered my heart. The look in his eyes, it wasn´t hatred, it was pure fury and then there was another thing you noticed. His eyes looked broken. Like his heart was shattered. I stood up from my throne and walked to his, hugging him and muttering soothing words in his ears. I never saw him this sad.

_Perseus pov_

A scene flashed for my eyes, over and over again. It was the moment I found her, when she was nearly raped. The commander, who was killed, was Delta or Anastasia by her real name. If you called her this though, you were dead meat. She was a little sister to me. She was my sister in all but blood. Oh, Order was going to get it. No one, NO ONE messes with my family without getting his right punishment. Oh, when I am finished with him, he will beg for the void, he will beg for his eternal prison. I have so many things I could do with him. Just wait, Order, just wait, I will finally get you. And when I fight you, I will kill you slowly, first I will-

"Perseus, PERSEUS! WAKE UP!" Hu? I hadn't noticed that Hestia called my name. Maybe I should hear what she says. Yupp, I should. I want to live after all. "It´s okay, I am here. Chaos is here. All the other commanders are here. We won´t leave you." Ohh, Hestia cares for me. Sweat

"I know, and for that I am really grateful." I said to her. She must not thought that I would talk back, because she jumped a little, making me chuckle. She didn´t think it was that funny and slapped me on my shoulder. "You made me worried. Don't chuckle at that." She said sternly. I obeyed for once.

"Sorry, but you looked so cute" I said, before kissing her softly on the lips. Sadly, I forgot that we weren´t the only persons in this room. We broke apart, blushing furiously, as someone cleared her throat. I looked down and saw Thalia smirking at a corner of the room. "No PDA please" She shouted through the room. Some of the commanders laughed at this, others only chuckled. Chaos was one of the persons, who laughed the loudest. Typical Chaos. I decided to change the topic.

"SO, if you all remember correctly, we were at a meeting. I would appreciate it, if we could continue." At once, all became serious again. Jeez, this wasn´t what I meant. "Yes, of course Astéri. You are right. Now that I informed you about our lost commander, I would like to continue with our strategies in this war. Astéri, do you have any suggestions?" Chaos asked. Of course, he would ask me. Lucky for me, I already planned things for what was to come.

"I have some plans. I would suggest, the Omega, Alpha and Beta squads on earth. They are our best fighters and we have to protect earth as long as we can. The Elite will come to planet Q5p967, where I know Orders base is. I studied many planets and came to the conclusion, that this could be the only one where Order hides himself and his army. I think the Warriors of the Light won´t be enough. I would appreciate it, if I could bring Eta squad too. I originally planned to bring Delta, but we all know that this will be impossible." I finished sadly. Chaos nodded in approval.

"I agree with Astéri. But I would also suggest that Theta accompany you. You will need all the help you get, if you want to defeat Order and his troops. The base will have many guards. I think he would try to keep our commander outside of his base." Commander Alpha said. The commanders were all quite, thinking about what was said. Chaos broke our silence. "I agree with both of you. We hopefully won´t need Theta´s squad on earth. Nyx offered her help and Erebos will side with Nyx to correct his, uh, mistake." "Jeez, thanks Chaos. I am honored you think so highly of me." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Sorry Perseus. You know I didn´t mean it that way." He said in an apologetic tone.

"It is okay, Chaos. It is only the truth. I am no newbie to it." I said with a small smile. He replied with an apologetic smile and I waved him off. "Anyway, we have to win this war. Otherwise the universe would suffer greatly." I began. "I will fight Order personally. I trained hard enough to defeat him. On earth it´s a little bit different. In this camp for demigods is a son of Zeus. I already talked to him-" some snickered at this. Most of the commanders know that if I talk to someone, it is mostly a do what I say or die talk. Yeah, they know me pretty well. "- and he will lead the half-bloods in battle. I think it would be best, if you could train him how to be a good leader. He also needs help with his swordsmanship. I think, this was what I have to say, for now." I finished.

"Good, any more questions?" Chaos asked. Surprisingly, Hestia raised her hand. "When will the squads arrive at camp Half-Blood?" Oh, that´s a good question. "If nothing goes wrong anymore, we will be there tomorrow around lunch time." Alpha replied. Wow. "Tomorrow at lunch time? Wow, the poor soldiers. You tortured them." I said with a smirk. Instead of blushing, Alpha got an evil grin and said "Yeah, they are too lazy. We will fight a war in a few days. There is no time to lose." She said, putting on an innocent mask, but everyone could tell it was faked. "We wouldn´t want them to get bored, now do we?" She said and now, I pitied the warriors.

"So, that that´s clear, any more questions?" Chaos asked a 2nd time. As no one said something, he said "Good, then council dismissed." With that the commanders hurried to get out of the room and back to their squad. I grabbed Hestia's hand and shrunk down to human seize. Thalia already awaited me at the doors.

"I take it that you want to go back to Camp?" Thalia asked hopefully. I could imagine why she wanted to go back. She had the hope to see Artemis again. "Yes, we are going back to camp. Just take my hand and don´t let go. I will flash us there." I said. She nodded happily and took my hand. In a bright flash of light we were gone.

_Thalia pov_

As the light died down, we stood at the hill with the very familiar tree, I once called myself. My pine tree stood there, tall and healthy like nothing ever happened. It brought back so many memories. Luke, Annabeth and Grover, my best friends. I wondered if they enjoyed Elysium now… When I was a child, I ran away from home. On my journey, I crossed paths with Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. We became great friends and travelled together for a few years. Later, we met Annabeth. She was seven and ran away from her home too. A satyr, Grover was his name, found us three and brought us to Camp. He couldn´t protect us all, because Hades and Poseidon send many monsters, even his three furies after us. I sacrificed myself to buy them some time, but got myself nearly killed. Zeus took pity and turned me into a tree. After some time, Annabeth and Luke travelled through the Sea of Monsters and found the Golden Fleece.

It healed my tree, but me too, so I was finally free from my "prison". After some time, Luke and Annabeth started dating, leaving Camp when he was twenty. I became the Lieutenant of Artemis shortly after it, but after 200 years or so I was killed in a battle, fighting Echidna and her son, the Chimera. Chaos offered me a spot in his army. I killed some alien dudes, won a few wars and joined the warriors of the Light. And now, I am here. Home again, standing on the very same hill, my live got complicated. Ah, home sweet home. Not.

I shot s short glance to Astéri and saw him holding hands with Hestia. He looked happy with her. Never was he like this before. He was always serious, only a few, very happy times joking around, but now this had changed. Okay I think I should continue, I am a little bit of topic.

I walked down the hill and saw that nothing had changed. The big house had, even after all these years, still it´s baby blue colour. The cabins were there too and hadn´t changed one bit. I was now at the bottom of the hill, the sun shining directly in my face. I looked around. It seemed all so lively, but at the same time was all a little bit sad.

I made my way to the big house, as I spotted one person, who was there when I arrived at camp. You´ve probably guessed it. There, on the veranda at a table sat Dionysos, god of wine and madness. Walked to him, and thought about scaring him to death. Normally, I should be dead by now, so if I would just walk up to him and say hello, there should be no problem. Right? ;)

"Hi, Mr.D! Nice weather today, don´t you think?" Behind me, I could hear Percy and Hestia snicker. Yupp, that should be fun… At the sound of his name, Mr. D jumped a little and then looked up. As he saw me, something I never expected happened.

He stood up and splashed his diet coke at me. Besides my anger, which grew drastically, I was speechless. My thoughts were just WTF? Why did he do this? As reaction to it, I punched him in his face. Very hard. It must´ve hurt, because his nose began bleeding and looked as if it was broken. Ups.

"What a nice welcome back, Thalia" I said sarcastically. Mr. D looked as if he just a saw a ghost, which he mostly did. Chiron came from the big hous, talking to some blonde guy. As he looked up and saw me, he nearly fainted. "Thalia, is that you?" He stuttered totaööy confused. I just nodded happily and hugged him. "B-b-u-u-t, h-how, h-how i-is t-that p-pos-sible?" He asked. I just answered "I will explain later.

I broke the hug and looked behind Chiron .There stood a tall guy, but not as tall as Perseus, who had blonde hair and electric blue eyes like me. "Hi, I am Thalia, Lieutenant of the Warriors of the light. Who are you?" What, I can be polite if I want. Sometimes. "I am Jost, son of Zeus and leader of Camp Half-Blood." He answered. My only thoughts were: Holy shit, I have a brother…

* * *

><p><strong>Uuuuhhh, another Cliffy. Do you know what will happen next?Do you? DO YOU? NO? Good, because I don't know it, too. ;)<strong>

**Until next chapter**

**Lilie0107**

**…..(\_/)….**

**….(=´.´=)….Review…..**

**…..(=).(=)…**

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It's a bunny XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi people! ****  
><strong>

**You did it. You gave me _100 Reviews._**

**As I read this, I nearly got a heart attack.**

**THANK**

**YOU**

**FO_R_**

**_1_**

**_0_**

**_0_**

**_REVIEWS! _**

**This is sooo awesome!  
><strong>

**Like I promised, I did something special. First, this chapter begins with special povs, then it has 3,500 words, so no complains that it isn´t long enough. :)**

**A special thanks to JustNachi for the 100 th Review and supporting me over many of the chapters. It is really helpful, so thank you :) you get a virtual cookie (::)**

** Me: I also got over 70 favors and 88 follows. *jumping up and down and shouting* YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**Percy: Not again. Who gave her coffe?**

**Me: NO ONE! IT´S ALL THANKS TO THESE 100 AMAZING REVIEWS!  
><strong>

**Hestia: Let her be happy. She deserves it.  
><strong>

**Me: Yay! On to the next 100 Reviews, then I will have 200 of them :D  
><strong>

**Erebos: I´ll do the Discalimer, before she gets any more stupid ideas! Soooo, Lilie0107 doesn´t own PJO or HoO, all these rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh, yeah the chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You actually want to read this?**

**Are you sure?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Are you really sure?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Really, really, really sure?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That´s good. then read on!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>~<em> Chapter 20 ~<em>

_Entrance to Tartarus_

_Erebos pov_

I stood at the Entrance of the pit, I once called home. It were now 18 years, 18 long years I wasn´t home. I missed Selene, no doubts there, but I missed Nyx more. I needed to sort things out and I needed to apologize. My behavior is normally something, that can´t be forgiven and Nyx is a person who can hold grudges longer and better than Hades. And he has some that lasted millennia. Uhm, may as well go and try my luck. What would be the worst thing, she could do to me?

Considering that she is close to our brother Tartarus, lived since who knows how long in the Mansion of the night and is familiar to torture methods that would make Order sick. Oh joy. Chaos save me! I couldn´t help but think about what she would do to me. First, she would either shout at me, or – and of this option I was more afraid than of the first one- talk in a very low, threatening voice, while sending me the glare she send Thanatos as he forgot mother's day. I shivered at this. There is a reason he is the god of death, you know…

The second thing I think she´ll do to me, is castrate me, not of the "he goes to a hospital and then gets an operation" kind of way. More the "I will use a knife and play doctor" variation, where she gets this insane glint in her eyes. Did I mention that I like my Manhood? No, good I did this now, because I have the feeling that it won´t be there for long anymore. Why did I even want to sort things out? _**Because she is your WIFE and you have to apologize for CHEATING on her for also having a child with the woman you did it with, while you are married **__**for MILLENIA!**__ Oh, yeah, right. Thanks Perseus. Not helping. At all!_ _**You are welcome **_came the reply in my head. I could hear the smirk in his voice. Am I sure that this is truly my son? _**Yes you are**__**´cuz I am**__. I hate you_. I thought to him. _**Ohh, I love you too**__. _was his comeback.

_Just shut up and go OUT OF MY HEAD!_ I mentally screamed at him. _**No need to shout at me. I´ll get a headache!**_ He whined. _Not my problem, now out of my head! _I said again, but this time more sternly. _**No need to be grumpy, dad. **_He grumbled, before he FINALLY left my mind. Thanks Chaos. _**You´re welcome, son **_OH, not you too. _Just leave me all alone. If I have to die, than let me do it in silence_. _** Perseus is right. You are grumpy today. Fine, die by yourself, not my problem. I wanted to offer you help with Nyx, but if you don´t need it, fine by me. **__Wait, no _I tried to stop him, but he was already gone. Great, just great. I have to do it by myself then. I might have an idea how to make her forgive me. Yay

_Nyx pov_

I was currently sitting on my throne in the great half in the Mansion of the Night. I thought about all that happened between Erebus and me, Perseus and me and all the other events happening. Things like the war against Order or my sister, Gaea. I tried talking some sense into her, but the evil got her, made her insane over time. Tartarus too became evil, making plans to overthrow father. I think it´s the rise of Order that sends waves of evil through the universe, hitting the Primordials the hardest. Over time, more of my siblings went against Chaos and joined Orders forces. It´s a sad thing that this is happening, but all we can do is fight against it with all the might we have.

I am at least a little relieved, that Erebus hasn´t joined this nonsense. I can finally fight besides my husband again, instead of battling him myself. Don´t get me wrong, I am probably going to castrate him, when he arrives (when, not if. I already know that he can´t live that long without being near me). He will get a punishment for cheating on me, but I will forgive him afterwards. If I look at the Olympians and I compare them with my marriage, I can be happy that this was only an accident. He already paid dearly with the loss of his lover and he had only one in, let´s say ever. So, I am not going to complain that much, because he IS usually very loyal, so I don´t know what got him to open up to this Titaness, but oh well, what can I do. It´s in the past.

I could feel his presence enter the mansion and began to get ready. Before I could forgive him, would I scare him, so that he would never cheat on me again. Mwuhahaha.

_Erebos pov_

I thought what I could do, to calm her down as much as possible, as I entered my home. The guards I passed all remembered me and bowed. I nodded to them and they stood up again, going back to their duties. After a few seconds of walking, I stood at the great doors that led into the throne room. I thought about knocking, but then didn´t do it. It was my house as well after all.

In front of me stood two thrones. One was just pitch black, no symbols, no figures, not even a scratch was chiseled on it. It was just black and seemed to suck in the little light that was left in the room. This one was mine. The other one besides it was a completely different case, though. It was black too, but it had all the objects you would find on the sky at night. Stars, planets, constellations - you name it- it was there. However, I didn´t pay much attention to the sets of power. What draw my sight was the beautiful woman in the black dress, sitting on the, with stars and constellation chiseled throne. She had her chin held high and her eyes seemed to see right into your soul.

My beautiful, yet very angry wife looked at me calmly, but I could clearly see the fury in her eyes. I was about to say something, but thought better of it. I knew that arguing wouldn´t change anything for the better, so I hung my head in defeat and dropped to my knees. I bowed before her, silently asking for her forgiveness. All the plans I had were gone, none would have work anyway and I just admitted defeat to her. I saw my faults, I cheated on her after all, and this was my way of saying sorry. I decided to speak, now that I couldn´t do anything but try to apologize.

"Nyx, I am so sorry. I- I don´t know why I did it. You deserve an explanation, but I can´t give you one that would make sense to you. A-all I can ask for is your forgiveness and I can only say, how truly sorry I am. I don´t regret having a son, I could never hate Perseus, but I regret not having him with you, instead of another woman, a woman that you never were friends with." I said, now near the edge of tears. I truly regretted the last 18 years that I cheated on her. I missed her, more than she could ever think I would and it just felt wrong to be apart from her for this long.

I finally couldn't hold the tension anymore and looked up to her. She wore the cold mask, the one she used when she judged over people who betrayed her or were accused of breaking some law. But she couldn´t hold her emotions entirely. I saw the tears that were glistening in the corners of her eyes, betraying her true feelings. She missed me as much as I missed her, yet we both were too stubborn to admit this. I needed to make the first move. "You don´t know, how much I really missed you. Every day I would wake up, alone and would miss your smile. Your beautiful, annoying smile when I did something stupid or the loving look in your eyes when I told for the hundreds time the day, how much I love you, or- to make it short, I missed you, Nyx. Never, ever did I regret doing something wrong like this, and you know I did a lot of stupid things, but this was the most dump thing I did and ever will do. So, now I ask you, can you forgive me?" I asked, now tears streaming down my face. I didn´t care if she could see them or not. I didn´t care that I was crying. All that mattered was that she would forgive me. I wouldn´t know what to do, if she didn´t.

_Nyx pov_

I looked down at my husband and broke nearly into tears. I thought that he would plan through how to argue with me, how to shout at me, but I never, ever thought that he would practically beg for forgiveness. It broke my heart seeing him like this. I knew that he suffered these past eighteen years. He isolated himself completely from everyone. If I send someone of my servants to talk to him, give him messages they would never get to talk with him. He would send them away before they could even get near his cave. It almost broke me to see him this sad, but I couldn´t show weakness. But even if I wouldn´t allow myself to show weakness, I had to stand up and shrank down to human seize.

I slowly made my way to him. Thinking if this was really a good idea, I walked to him and knelt beside him. He looked up, probably to look up to my throne, where sat before, but when not seeing me looking to the side. When he spotted me, I saw the look in his eyes. They held a broken look and even tears streamed down his face. I was very shocked at this. In all my existence, and it was very long, had I never, ever seen Erebos cry. That was when I truly realized how much he regretted all of this. I did the only logical thing that came to my mind. I hugged him.

He was shocked at first, very shocked, but hugged back with so much force that I thought he would break my ribs. I couldn´t say this though, so I stayed quiet and enjoyed being in the arms of my husband again. He was the first to break the comfortable silence though. "Does that mean that I am forgiven?" He asked hopefully. He sounded so happy, I couldn´t bring myself to say no.

"Yes. You suffered enough during the last years. I won´t stay mad at you. I could change that if you wanted though and castrate you immediately." I said with a smirk. He paled drastically at my last comment. "I would appreciate it, if I could keep my manhood." He said, fear clearly noticeable in his voice. I smirked at this. Payback. "If you want it this way, so be it. I said I would forgive you, so I won´t castrate you." His smile came back as soon as these words left my mouth. "But if you should cheat on me again, see your manly parts as my next hunting prey." He nodded furiously at this, growing paler again. I nodded satisfied at this. It´s always good to be faithful to your wife, especially if she happens to have a knife by her side.

And for the first time in 18 years I kissed him. Needless to say that it was the best feeling I had in a very long time…

_At the same time_

_Camp Half-Blood_

_Perseus pov_

I watched as Thalia met her half-brother, Jost. She looked as if she had seen a ghost, a shocked expression on her face for getting a brother. I was surprised, but in a good way as my Lieutenant introduced herself in a polite way. Normally she was known for being rude, like you saw at the example of Dionysos. Okay, he deserved it, but it was rude none the less.

"You are a child of Zeus? Nice. That makes you my half- brother. What powers did you inherit from dad?" She asked him. Of course she would want to know what he is capable of. He looked kind funny at her, probably not expecting to meet another child from the King of Gods.

"Uhm, I don´t exactly know. I tried summoning lightning, flying and creating litte tornado like storms, why? You think you can win in a battle against me?" He asked teasingly. It wasn´t arrogant, just playful, but I knew Thalia, so it was for sure that she would pick it up the wrong way.

"I don´t think it. I know it. Duel, arena, you-me now." She said and stormed off to the sword fighting area. See, it´s like I said, she did get it the wrong way. What is it with children of Zeus and their temper? Must be something the inherited from their father…

Anyway, Jost looked confused at Thalia's abrupt mood swings and looked questionably at me. I just rolled my eyes and explained it to him. "Your half-sister has a very short temper. She took your joke the wrong way and thought you wounded her pride. She will do nearly anything now to beat you in this duel, to get her, how would she put it? Ah, yes to get her honor back. It wasn´t really your fault, Thalia is just a very, very special case." I said with a smirk, knowing that she was near enough to hear me.

"I heard you Perseus. If I were you, I would shut up and run for dear life, because I you are so going to get it." She said. See, I told you she would eavesdrop. I took off running, a very angry Thalia at my heels and ran to the arena. Let me teel you something. You don´t want an angry daughter of Zeus chasing you, especially if you are faster than them, ´cuz they are really, really bad losers. "Sorry Pinecone face, but if you want to catch me, you will have to do better than that. With that I imagined my wings on my back and took off into the sky, leaving an angry Thalia, amused Hestia and very confused Jost behind.

_Jost pov_

Fuck. This is the best word to describe it. I had gotten myself in a fight with one of the Lieutenants from the best army in the universe. Well shit. How am I going to survive this? Thanks to Perseus is she even more angry, so I am probably going to get killed. Just so you know, I like my live and don´t want to lose it, but what chances do I have? Thalia is after me for Zeus´ sake! I am dead meat.

But even though, I was going to be killed, I made my way to the arena. Thalia was already there. Hestia and Chiron stood at the gallery, looking as if they were going to enjoy what was to come. I couldn´t see Perseus anywhere, so I hoped that he wouldn´t do anything stupid like making Thalia even more angry. If only I had known, how much of a stupid thing he would do.

_Perseus pov_

I had a brilliant idea, but I was so going to get shouted on from Hestia if O would do it. Mmmm, Hestia or the idea. Nah, I´ll just be the good boy for once and don´t get in trouble. The fight between Jost and Thalia will be enough fun for me to watch. Thalia will get her butt whipped. Mwuhahaha…

_Thalia pov_

Okay, I was angry. I was angry at Perseus for his annoying ways, at my father Zeus for turning me into a fucking PINE TREE and I was angry at my half-brother just because. No reason actually. I think it´s a nice feeling to be angry, gives me an excuse to make stupid, illogical things. Like battling Jost. Yay.

"Okay, everyone listen. There is no maiming or killing allowed. You may get your opponent unconscious, but not if he already surrendered, and don´t kill. All powers you were born with are allowed, as well as any magical weapon. You may begin." Perseus announced in a booming voice. Where did he come from? I could have sworn, he wasn´t there a few seconds before. Anyway it seemed as if many campers heard of the fight, because the arena was filled with from excitement chattering demigods.

"Okay, I don´t know who you think you are, challenging me to a battle, but you are going to get it." I said in dangerous and threatening voice. I summoned a lightning bolt and shot it at him. I expected him to jump out of the way or get hit by it, but he held his hand out, eyes closed and shoot it back to me. I didn´t expect this to happen, so I had to roll out of the way, to not get hit by it. In the time I had to jump out of the way, he summoned a little tornado around himself and charged at me, sword raised at unbelieving speed. I summoned my new sword, "Skyebreaker" and blocked his first hit. He swung at my head and I had barely time to dodge it. He then sliced at my stomach, what I did expect, so I could block it too, but the next thing was a surprise for me. He kicked at my feet, making me fall to the ground and then sliced again at my face, cutting open my left cheek.

I was outraged now. I wouldn´t let myself get defeated this easily, so I kicked at his stomach, which mad him gasp in pain and bend is head down a little. This was perfect for me. I kicked him in the face next, so he stumbled further back. I then rolled to the side, gripping my sword tighter so that I wouldn´t lose it. I stood up and charged at him. By now, he had gotten over the pain and looked up again.

His nose was bleeding furiously, probably broken from the kick. I didn´t show any merci. Instead, I charged at him, blade raised. I swung at his right side, cutting his right arm, and wanted to make the next strike, as his fist collided with my left, from the sword cut bleeding cheek. The contact send a hot, sharp wave of pain through my body, letting nearly go of my sword, I stumbled to the side. I got another kick, in the stomach this time and stumbled further backwards, letting go of my sword in the progress and then I fell on my ass. I looked up to see Josts´ sword tip under my chin, signaling that he won. I panted heavily by now, not used to fighting opponents with the same force of powers, I possessed.

"The winner is surprisingly Jost, son of Zeus" Perseus announced. I looked to Jost to see that he held his hand out for me to take. I took it embarrassed, not used to being the one who loosed a battle. He helped me up and we shook hands. "Good fight, brother. Not bad. Not bad at all." I praised him. He smiled at this, not an arrogant smile, but a genuine one. "Thanks, this coming from you means a lot, sis." He said. "But I have to say, someone taught me pretty well." He said, before walking away. I knew by know why I lost this battle. Perseus trained him, probably explaining how to beat a fighter like me. He probably knew that I would come to Camp sooner or later and prepared the demigods for a fight with me. Oh, if only I had known this sooner.

"Perseus, when we are back in the void, I swear I will kick your fat ass to the next solar system and back. You prepared him for a fight with me, didn´t you" I shouted at one of my best friends /enemies. His only answer was an amused chuckle and I knew that he was well aware what I was taking, or should I say shouting about. Just wait Perseus you are so going to get it back soon. With that said, I ran to the Zeus cabin, visiting it for the first time in years.

* * *

><p><strong>That´s chapter 20. I hope you liked it. Please review, if you do. If you hate it, review anyway :) Also leve a favor and follow, pleeaaaassseeee!<strong>

**You´ll get a cookie**

** (::) **

**Yay**

**Until next chapter**

**Lilie0107**

**…...(\_/)…**

**…...(=´.´=)…...REVIEW…..**

**…..(=)..(=)…..…..**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hey guys, I am finally back. I am so, so sorry that I didn´t update in such a Long time, but like I said, I was on vacation for two weeks. After that, school started again and our teachers keep us very, very busy with lots of homework and tests for which I have to study. Good grades don´t fly into my arms you know, so I have to do some studying. My updates from now on may take way longer than just 2 to 3days because of School. So, again sorry but I had good reasons. _**

**_So, now to a little bit more pleasant matters. Reviews, Favourites and Follows. To this Topic is my comment:_**

**_ I am speachless. Wow, just wow. 12 new Reviews, nearly 30 new favourites and even more follows. Guys, you are just awesome. _**

**_I also got a few Reviews where I think that I need to answer, but as they are Guests, I can´t do this via PM-ing, so´ll just do it here._**

**Guest: if hestia fell in love that easily, how come she doesn't have kids? unrealistic the grammar was bad and I personally believe that a couple chapter need to be spent on his formative years**  
><strong>definitely needs a rewrite<strong>

_**okay, this one left me a little shocked, if I am honest. first, why they fell in love that easily will be explained in this chapter, I planned this, so read on. second: I do know that grammar is my weak spot, but considering that I am 15 and all the English i am capable of was taught at School, I am okay with it, if you are not, feel free to tell me what I did wrong and I will correct it. To the topic of the rewrite. I believe that at the Moment it just doesn´t make any sense. I don´t get the knowledge of perfect grammar in one night y´know, so this will probably wait until I now that my grammar improved that much that it makes sense to do this. But thanks for the Review anyway :) I need to be told, what exactly I do wrong.**_

**Flaming: May I say you did great, also bit annoyed at you, as you made me laugh very loudly in class while reading making everyone think I am a lunatic. I love your stories.**

_**Thank you very much and you may. :3 If I was a grown up and good writer, I would suggest that you don´t read in your classes, they are important. BUT, I am not grown up and probably very childish and if I am honest, i read in my classes too, so I am happy if you like it :) I am also sorry that I made you laugh that hard, but if it helps, it happened to me too by someone elses´ story. I had a full laugh session and my whole class and the teacher looked very strangely at me, what made me only laugh harder. XD**_

**Da Truth:**

**You make Percy sound like a pedophile in the beginning describing Hestia.**

_**Thank you for the help. As soon as I read it, I fixed it. It was actually a speling mistake, so I am sorry for letting him sound like that, it wasn´t meant that way. So, thank you :3 It´s fixed now.**_

**brandonthehuman:**

**no offence dude but the LOVE thing went too fast.i mean they just met and they are already talking about to fast**

_**I know, but there a few reasons actually. The first, it is my first fan fiction, so I am new to the whole writing and author thing. I try to keep mistakes at bay, but it doesn´t always work like that. Second, I planned it. If you read the next chapter, some things will be explained. And the thing that got to me the most: I AM NOT A DUDE! I am a girl and I would like to keep it that way (it´s even on my Profile, so read it and then write your answer!) But anyway, thanks for the tip, I try to make things better.**_

_**If I am honest, I am a little angry that the Reviews that has critic for my story are mostly written from guests, so that I don´t get the chance to answer them personally, what would be way less embarassing for both, me and you. Anyway, I can´t tell you what you have to do and am none the less very happy about EVERY Review I get. So Keep reviewing :3**_

_**Me: Whoohoo, 99 favourites for this story, sooooo awesome!**_

_**Percy: Yay, People love me"**_

_**Me: they also love me, cause I am writing this. So, ha!**_

_**Hestia: *Looks irritated at the two* Shut up and don´t bicker in front of the Readers. Go on with the chapter!**_

_**Me: Yeah yeah, I am coming to this, but first I need someone to do the Disclaimer.**_

_**Eros: Uh, uh me, take me!**_

_**Me: No one! Why wants no one to do it?**_

_**Eros: Please, I´ll do it, take me, I´ll do it, I am here!**_

_**Me: Ugh, fine. I have to do it myself, it seems.**_

_***cough*cough* I don not own any of the Percy Jackson characters as well as the books PJO and HoO. **_

_**Now, that this horrible part is over, on to the actual chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>~ Chapter 21~<em>

_Hestia pov_

I watched amused, as Thalia shouted at Perseus for training this son of Zeus. I wasn´t sure, what to think of this situation. On one side, I was happy that we had two children of Zeus on our side, on the other, if they couldn´t control their temper, then it will most probably come to a fight in our own forces. Ugh, I was way too worried, like always. I was surprised as Perseus laid his arm around my waste and hugged me to his body. I blushed slightly but smiled gratefully at him for bringing me out if these thoughts. He shot me a questioning look, but I shrugged it off and he understood.

We walked together, his arm still around my waist to the big house. We had to inform Chiron of our new information and maybe summon a meeting with the head councilors. Ugh, why couldn´t it be peaceful for once. It would be nice just to date Percy, marry and see what the future brings, but instead we have to fight for the future, so that why may have one. And should we lose, they´ll probably torture us and then kill us slowly, so that we will beg to fade.

"Wow, Hestia. I would´ve never guessed how dark your thoughts are. I thought they are all pink fluffy unicorns and stuff, but that you would think about torture is something new." He teased me. I blushed at this but then got a shocked expression. Could he read my thoughts?

"Yes, I can. I am the heir to Chaos, the person who created this universe. I think that mind reading isn´t that special if you compare it to the other cool shit I can do." He said, a playful smile creeping its way on his face.

"And why, if you don´t mind me asking-" here he interrupted me. "And why didn´t I tell you about this ability? Simple, I didn´t want to scare you. I also use this power really rare, ´cause I think that everyone deserves their personal space. I only read your thoughts, because you were so lost in them. Then, while you thought, you got a fearful expression and I didn´t know why. I was worried about you. It could´ve been, that Order did something to your mind and I didn´t want this to happen. So, please don´t be mad at me." He said with his best pleading look. Wow, that´s a dam **(Someone get the hint? :D None? No, oh okay. I´ll just continue then…)**cute look, so I couldn´t stay mad at him. Damn it, this man will be the downfall of me.

_Perseus pov ~_

As I saw Thalia lose, I couldn´t help but be proud of Jost. Even though he won, he still didn´t act like his former arrogant self and he didn´t say anything bad about her. Instead, he offered her his hand to get up, something I didn´t expect him to do. I also felt satisfied that she lost a fight against someone else other than me. She needed to get her ass handed; at least now and then, otherwise she would become too arrogant and we wouldn´t want this now, would we? ;)

I chuckled lightly to myself, what earned me a few questioning glances from the campers, but especially Hestia; the ways of the daughter of Zeus always amused me. In my musings, my thoughts drifted away to the one person that shifted my life a lot lately.

Hestia.

I then thought for the first time of our relationship. I mean from a little distance. I loved her –I really did- with all my heart, but I couldn´t help but think that this went way too fast, I was sure of it. I mean, we kissed on our first date- why? I felt something for her back then, but I was sure that it couldn´t have been strong enough to kiss her.

And that was when a thought struck me.

What is, if someone messed with my feelings? Ugh! If I find the one, who did this, and I swear that I will find him/her, I´ll kick this person´s ass and then hug him/her, but first the person will get it. And I may have an idea, on who was the one responsible for my messed up love life; I knew that I was going to visit this person, primordial to be exact, soon, and with soon, I mean NOW. I excused myself from Hestia, what earned me a few questioning looks and with a bright flash of light I was gone.

_**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ I am only an awesome line break, just continue reading, but beware, we are at another location now ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**_

I arrived at my destination with mixed feelings. If my ideas are true, then I´ll get very, very angry at the Primordial responsible for this… Therefore I stood at the entrance to a very big, pink painted house and knocked on the door. It was a little bit more forceful than I wanted it to be, because the sound could be heard over a very large distance, even a few streets away.

Back to the matter at hand. The door opened and revealed the face of one of my best friends (until now): Eros, personification of love.

"Perseus, my friend!" He shouted with fake glee as he saw me, but could clearly see the fear in his eyes. "What brings you here, my friend?" He was a very good actor and charm speaker, but I trained hard my whole live long and could easily see through his mask. "Eros, cut the crap. You know exactly why I am here and I demand answers. NOW!" I said sternly with a very cold voice. He shivered slightly under my glare, which caused a feeling of satisfaction within me.

He sighed deeply at this, head down in shame and motioned for me to come in. "Alright, I am going to tell you. You listen and make yourself a place at the couch, ´cause this may take a while." He motioned for me to take a seat on his strange sofa.

His living room was very big, but comfortable none the less. Only the colours were really not my style. Most of the furniture was a bright pink, the colour of love. It looked like a little girl lived here _**(An\ no offence to all those of you that like the colour pink)**_. The walls and doors were a bright white; only confirming my thoughts.

"Soooo, now let´s talk. What did you do, and more importantly, why?" I asked with venom on my voice. He shifted nervously in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with this situation. "Ugh, he had to find this out, didn´t he?" muttered Eros under his breath. "Fine" He gave in. "You surely remember when I said that you would have to marry a sworn maiden" He began. I wasn´t sure where this was going, to be honest, I nearly forgot it because of the war and all the stress. "Yeah, I remember, but what does it have to do with you messing up my feelings?" I asked, already annoyed at his antics. He sighed (again) and continued explaining.

"I foresaw what would´ve happened, if I hadn´t brought you and Hestia together. It is rather simple. You see, I can make a normal person fall in love with whoever I want. Be it a human, demigod, god or even titan, they all fall under my realm. But Primordials, they are different. We can feel love, no doubts there, but it´s different from the love "normal" people feel. How do I explain this? Uhm. Yes, that´s it.

When a human or demigod falls in love with someone, I mean really in love and not only some kind of crush, then they usually are the rest of their life together, always by the others´ side. With the gods and titans it is a little different. They too, can feel love, but it is nothing like that of a mortal. It is more of an extreme crush thing. They love their partners/husbands/wives etc. but they can only barely stay faithful, what leads to affairs, those bringing demigods. The same is for the titans.

We Primordial love in another way. If we fall in love then it is little bit like a human love, we stay together for a very long time. What makes it different is that if we fall in love with another woman, we love this woman as much as the first one. We are able to love more than one woman with all our heart and no one would say something against a Primordial that has more than only on wife. Most of us have had more than only one love, but we would always be faithful with our heart to each other. Our "spirits" if you will, are made to love at least two other persons. If you look closely, you will see that there is no Primordial that hasn´t had less than two lovers, other than you, that is." He finished, really out of breath by now.

Wow, now I am even more confused as before. "And yet again, what has that to do with you messing up our feelings?" I asked. Slowly, I got frustrated. I am the Primordial of fucking SHREWDNESS, I should KNOW this. But nooooo, I am getting more confused every second. He looked up at me, a slightly sad look in his eyes.

"See it like this. Yes, I manipulated her and your feelings, but I had a good reason. The real reason you have to marry isn´t just because of my blessing. See, Perseus, you have much power in you, more than probably even Chaos can imagine. The problem is that power comes always with a great price. The reason I said that you´d have to marry a sworn maiden, is to stabilize your powers. Every Primordial needs eventual someone we are bound to. These persons stop the power within us to get free, because... ugh, it´s just hard to explain. Anyway, normally one loved woman would be enough for an "average" Primordial, you power instead would at least need three to four. Lucky for you, I knew that you wouldn´t want that many woman, so I searched for solutions.

First, I found none. That is until I came to the one where you´d be bound to a maiden. Her oath, then broken oath would stabilize your powers, so that you wouldn´t be a danger to the rest of the whole universe. The time I gave you, would´ve been enough if Nyx hadn´t adopted you. This gave you even more power and so I had to improve your feelings for each other."

I nodded at this, understanding where he was going with this. "But, if it is like you say, then why didn´t I destroy the universe already?" He thought about this and then shook his head. " I really don´t know Perseus. Maybe Chaos dimmed your powers or he stabilized them. Sadly, he can´t do this forever. With Gaea, Tartarus or Hydros it would most likely be possible, but seeing that you are even more powerful than Chaos, he doesn´t have enough power to hold this shield without falling into a very deep sleep." Now I understood and was even more greatfulf for Chaos. Over 26 000 years did he use his powers constantly to keep e from exploding. I would definitively have to thank him for that later.

"Uhm, Eros, I have another question though. You messed up Hestia and my feeling, but even though I would appreciate it if you could stop it, I would really like to know, if Hestia will keep loving me?" I asked hesitantly, not sure if I wanted to know his answer. Now he got a knowing smirk on his face.

"Now, there is the lovesick Percy I want to have." He said, a mischievous twinkle, that I really didn´t like, in his eyes. "Yes, she will love you. I didn´t need to make you fall in love with her or wise versa, the love was already there, I merely sped up the progress. That means, no worries, she will love you." He finished. I did the only thing that came to my mind then.

I punched him in the face. Very hard. His nose was broken and blood was dripping out of it. His left eye began to swill and got very red. I then hugged him. He was very shocked and I wished that I had a camera, because his expression would´ve been perfect blackmail.

"That was for messing with Hestia and my feelings. Even if I am grateful that I now have her, I still would suggest to you that you don´t do anything like this again, if you want your manhood intact." I whispered in his ear. His eyes got wide lie plates and had a look of pure fear and terror in them. Yeah, I should probably don´t hang out with an ex-huntress *cough*cough*Thalia*cough*cough.

"Understood?" I asked in my deep and powerful voice.

He nodded so fast, I thought his head would pop up from his shoulders. "O-of-f c-course m-my l-lord." He stuttered. I nodded satisfied and turned around.

As I walked out of the room my last words were what would fear the shit out of him. "Oh and by the way, Hestia will be very pleased to know about her actions, because I am going to speak with her about it."

There was a white, blinding flash of light then, and I was gone, leaving a terrified but pleased Eros behind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it and will Review and tell what you like and didn´t like in this. Please tell me if and what mistakes I made, it really helps me. Thank you :)<strong>_

_**Until next chapter**_

_**Lilie0107**_

**…...(\_/)…**

**…...(=´.´=)…...REVIEW…..**

**…..(=)..(=)…..…..**


End file.
